


Can't you see?

by aida_in_love



Category: Glee
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, BDSM mention, Barebacking, Begging, Bitchslapping, Blackmail, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Confusion, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Crying, Cumshot, Dark Character, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fear, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Guilt, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Insults, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Killing, Kinky, Klaine Break-Up, Lies, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Trust, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Making Up, Minor Character Death, Moaning, Multi, Murder, Murderers, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, OT3, Organized Crime, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Original Character(s), Painful Sex, Past Sexual Assault, Puckurtbastian, Relationship Issues, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sad, Secrets, Sexual Assault, Sexual Tension, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Teasing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Three-way Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Triggers, True Love, Trust, Violence, Weapons, alcohol issues, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 75,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU in which most people know their soulmates' names since the first word a person says is the name of the true love.<br/>Of course, there are some unlucky people who don't know the name for different reasons.<br/>Kurt Hummel is one of these people and is in a relationship with Blaine Anderson, who doesn't know so either.</p><p>One day, Puck and Sebastian get the mission to murder Blaine whose father is the boss of the adversarial criminal group, but they meet Kurt instead. Although they know that they should kill the witness, they can't. They feel way too connected to the stranger and decide to kidnap him instead, not knowing how all of their lives would change for good.</p><p>Note: We actually made a playlist to this fic with songs we think fit the story and characters: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLiPbXHsTiRwkDdt4MX2bdu2POw5pSxnwk">playlist</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovelies!
> 
> I love this relationship between Kurt, Puck and Bas.  
> The original idea of this story is from [this cutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annette91/profile)  
> and that's [ her tumblr](http://kurtbastian91.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks, cutie for the idea and that you wanted me to write it :') *kisses you*
> 
> I hope you like it :)

"Who's gonna do it?", Puck asked as they walked from the dark blind end where they were parking their car. Sebastian stared down and ducked his head, trying to forget the coldness of the night and the thing which they were about to do.

"You", he replied and Puck stood abruptly still, gasping for air.

"Me?"

"You always take the lead when we kidnap someone", he said and looked into his boyfriend's face.

"Yeah, when he KIDNAP someone. I’ve never killed somebody, Seb!"

"You think I have?", Sebastian asked and sighed when he averted his gaze.

"When he looks into my eyes, I can't – how am I supposed to shoot him?", Puck wanted to know and gripped Sebastian at his waist.

"Fine. I'll do it", Sebastian whispered and Puck pressed a soft kiss on his temples.

"You're the best."

 

*

 

Kurt stood in the shower and let hot water run down his body. Blaine would come home soon, in a few minutes.

He lowered his head and tried to fight against this feeling in his chest he was having often these days. A feeling like when you have to make a decision and don't know how to decide. Everything was wrong, though he knew he had everything. He had his place at NYADA, nice friends and a hot boyfriend.

Everything one wanted in life, and yet he felt horrible.

He rubbed the shampoo in his hair and started to hum and then to sing. Music always helped him.

In any case.

 

*

 

"Have you released the safety catch?", Sebastian asked Puck as they were walking around the big fence that was around the house they wanted to sneak into.

"No ..."

"No?", Sebastian hissed and stood still.

"No."

"You have been in this shitty organization longer than I and sometimes one could think that you're a child. I always have to look after you and take care of you!" Sebastian grunted and made another step, but Puck gripped him under his armpits and pulled him against his own body.

"A step more and you are in sight of one of the cameras", Puck breathed and Sebastian freed himself reluctantly.

"Well this one time you helped me ... but in all other cases-"

"Stop arguing with me", Puck interrupted him and pulled the gun out of between his tailbone and belt, "you know that makes me hard. I don't need any distraction now."

He released the safety catch and bent down, searching the one bar of the fence that was loose since they had prepared it the past nights.

 

*

 

♪"Everybody stares as he goes by, 'cause they can see the flame that's in his eyes"♪, Kurt sang and used the shower head as microphone.

♪"Watch him while he's lighting up the night."♪

He stopped the water, opened the doors of the shower and stepped out of it, wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked at his half-naked body in the mirror and watched some water drops running down his abs.

♪"Nobody knows that he's a lonely boy"♪, he mumbled, ♪"And it's a lonely world"♪

Kurt looked to the open bathroom door. That was a thing he always did: leaving the door open when he knew Blaine would come home, hoping that he would show up in the bathroom and find his seductive boyfriend in the shower. He always did that when he knew that they would be alone, though he knew that Blaine would go straight into his room. 

As often the past weeks.

 

♪"But he gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby - this boy is -AAHHH!", Kurt squeaked as suddenly two strange men with guns stood in the door frame. The one was a bit taller than the other, had a Mohawk and brown eyes. The other guy had almost the same hairstyle as Kurt, short at the back of the head, getting longer with every inch that was closer to the forehead. His eyes were green. And although Kurt was terrified as hell, he couldn't stop looking into their eyes alternately, feeling something warm and weird inside of his stomach.

 

Puck let the gun sink when he saw this person. That was definitely not Blaine, Blaine had eyebrows that looked like triangles. But not only that this guy was hot, he had special eyes. Eyes that made Puck feel ... understood. He turned his head lightly to his boyfriend and saw that Sebastian was just as overwhelmed as him.

Though Sebastian was the first who regained his composure.

 

"Who are you?", he asked with a low voice and pointed at the half-naked person with his gun.

"W-who are you?", Kurt asked back with a wobbly voice and tried to hide his exposed skin by crossing his arms.

"You're not asking the questions", he hissed and Kurt could finally avert his gaze from their eyes and looked anxiously to the gun in Sebastian's hands.

"I-I'm ..." Kurt's body started to respond to the situation other than to their eyes. He started to tremble and felt tears in his eyes. "I'm ... Blaine's boyfriend."

"And what's your name, Blaine's boyfriend?"

" ... Cedric."

Sebastian looked to the ground. Cedric wasn't the name he had expected to hear.

"And what are you doing here, Cedric?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"Taking a shower ..."

"We're looking for Blaine", Puck explained and Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"What do you want from Blaine?"

"What do you think we want if we break into a house, with weapons?", Sebastian wanted to know and Kurt blinked his tears back.

" ... Money?"

Both laughed and Kurt couldn't hold his tears back. He was almost naked and two killers wanted to murder Blaine. 

And probably him too.

 

"Now ... where is he?", Sebastian continued and Puck stepped closer to him, whispering something into his ear.

"He's crying."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and whispered back.

"You don't say?!"

"I-I ... why do you want to kill him? He didn't do anything wrong. He is not like his father. He isn't member of this weird criminal-"

"Quiet!", Sebastian interrupted him and Kurt bit his lips, sobbing even more.

"Look what you've done!", Puck said loudly to Sebastian who laid the gun aside.

"Making people cry is bad, but killing them is alright?"

 

Kurt watched how the second guy put the gun down on the washing machine beside the first and how he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist.

"We do what we need to do when there is no other option, when we have no choice. But I don't see why we need to be unnecessarily rough to an uninvolved person", Puck whispered and stroked Sebastian's cheek. Kurt couldn't reach the guns nor could he run through the door. There was no escape so he looked at the obviously gay couple and wondered how they became criminals.

 

They seemed rather like stressed dorks.

 

Sebastian turned his head to Kurt and took the gun in his right hand again, leaning himself against Puck who stroked his upper arm.

"So, Cederic ... what's your surname?"

Kurt looked to the ground and thought about it.

"Smith."

Sebastian grinned at Puck, who raised his brows.

"What?", he asked him and Sebastian sighed about Puck's inattention.

"His surname is the most common name in the USA and earlier he told us that his name is Cedric without an 'e', but I addressed him with CedEric. I don't know any person who doesn't want to be addressed properly."

Kurt felt like dying and clenched around his biceps while Puck smiled to Sebastian.

"My clever bad boy."

"So, what's your real name?", Sebastian asked, hoping more than anything that his name was Kurt. His name had to be Kurt.

He was Kurt, their Kurt, he could feel it.

 

Kurt shook his head and puckered his brows. He couldn't tell them his real name. If he could run, somehow, they would always find him again when they knew his name.

"Tell us", Sebastian insisted, "we will kill Blaine and you too. Don't you want to die with your murderer calling you by your real name?"

Kurt laid one hand on his mouth and shook his head.

"W-why do you want to kill Blaine, he didn't do any-"

"We won't tell you our reasons, little twink!", Sebastian interrupted him and laid his forefinger on the trigger.

Kurt fought against the tears and clenched two fists, staring at the barrel of the gun. He didn't want Blaine to die, he didn't want to die by himself but he couldn't help but think that these two people wouldn't hurt him.

That was what his mind thought.

His body was trembling nonetheless.

"Okay, suggestion, because we're so nice", Sebastian recommended and shoved his free hand in a pocket, still holding the gun, "you tell us your name and we will only kidnap you."

 

Puck saw how the boy lowered his head and he digged his nails into Sebastian's upper arm, feeling horrible for making this person so sad. Feeling horrible for threatening him, though he never had trouble with hurting others.

Except for Sebastian. Hurting Sebastian was something he never wanted to do and now, standing in front of this strange person, he felt like he didn't want to hurt him either.

 

"Why do you want to hurt Blaine? I'm sure it's a big misunderstanding!", Kurt whispered with a high-pitched voice and Sebastian pressed his lips together, hating every minute they were in this house longer than necessary.

"Our boss wants him dead. We want money. There is no misunderstanding."

"Oh", Kurt said and smiled, "If you only want money-"

 

The shot to the floor next to Kurt was very loud and caused Kurt's tears to run down his cheeks. He stared in fear to Sebastian and then to Puck, who averted his gaze.

"Your name ... in 3 ... 2 ... 1-"

"Kurt Hummel!", Kurt screamed and closed his eyes while he pressed both hands on his mouth.

 

Sebastian let the gun sink down and looked to Puck who stared back, barely able to hide his smile.

"W-we will tie you up ... and gag you while doing some discussion of the situation", Sebastian explained when he opened the bag he was carry with him and pulled some ropes out of it.

 

*

 

They were standing in front of the bathroom and silent before one was able to say anything.

"You felt it too, didn't you?", Puck asked and gripped Sebastian's hand, "that's why you wanted to know his real name so eagerly."

"I felt it by looking in his eyes", Sebastian mumbled and squeezed Puck's hand.

"I wonder whether he knows his soulmates' names or not."

"We have plenty time to find out, don't we?"

Puck sighed, pulled Sebastian at his neck closer to him and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm afraid that he'll hate us."

"He sure will be mad when we kill his boyfriend, but it's destiny that he likes us ... in the end."

"I hope so", Puck mumbled and started to walk to the bathroom again, opening the door and seeing Kurt kneeling on the ground with a lowered head and only with this white towel around his waist.

"Up, little!", Puck ordered and Kurt sniveled under his gag. "We take you with us."

Kurt shook his head eagerly, but Puck gripped his chin and forced him to look in his eyes.

"Stand up, slip in the clothes that are over there and don't make us be rougher than we need to be."

 

Kurt guided his gaze to Sebastian who was standing in the door frame, nodding encouragingly to him. He slowly stood up and held his breath when Puck removed the gag and ties. It was terrifying being almost naked alone with two guys who were obviously gay but beside of where they tied him, they didn't touch him ... yet. God knew what they were up to.

"And now get dressed."

"Turn around", Kurt insisted.

Puck laughed and turned his head back to Sebastian who grinned into the distance.

"We threatened to kill you, you should be a good boy."

Kurt ducked his head and blushed.

"Fine!", he hissed and turned around by himself, gripping his boxer shorts and pressing them against his crotch.

 _Blaine,_ he thought, _please come home! Come finally home, free me!_

"Hurry up!", Puck insisted nervously and Kurt bit down his lower lip.

 _No ... stay away, Blaine!,_ Kurt told his boyfriend in his thoughts now. _They would kill you ... stay away! Don't come home ..._

He gripped his towel and slowly started unwrapping it. His hands were shaky and he felt goose pimples everywhere. He suddenly had to think about whether goose pimples could erupt on the butt too. That would look shitty, right?

 

Kurt blushed more as he let the towel sink on the ground and slipped into his boxers and then in his jeans. Puck walked back to Sebastian, gripped one of his butt cheeks and pressed a kiss on his temples, never averting his eyes from their victim.

"Faster", Puck told him when Kurt was almost done and only pulling his last shoe on.

 

Kurt straightened himself but barely had time to think about how to escape because both strange people were tieing him up and gagging him again. And without saying anything, they gripped him at his arms and pulled him into the hallway, walking towards the back exit. Suddenly they heard how the front door got unlocked and turned around.

 

Blaine opened the door and looked into the faces of two strangers, both holding Kurt at his arms as he moaned beneath a gag, tears in his eyes.

 

Puck recognized their actual victim by his eyebrows and gave Sebastian a meaningful gaze. But he didn't return the look. He had already left hold of Kurt and had his right hand firmly around his gun. He was wondering whether to target at the head, or the chest, but he got extremely nervous when the guy with curls slowly reached behind to his belt where he surely had a gun.

 

It was extremely loud and unexpected when the bullet hit Blaine, making him sink on the ground. Kurt sobbed and tried eagerly to get free from Puck's grip. Then he saw blood running down Blaine's chest and he felt oddly dizzy, so heavy and collapsed in Puck's arms, feeling how his consciousness was fading away with every drop of blood that left his boyfriend's body.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies!
> 
> Thanks for reading and the reviews :)
> 
> It's a pretty short chapter, but hey - at least.  
> Sorry for all the errors!

"He's so light", Puck mumbled, carrying their victim under his armpits while Sebastian held Kurt's knees. They placed him on their couch and looked around in their messy apartment.

"We need to tidy up", Sebastian said and Puck laughed.

"You want to leave a good impression after we kidnapped him?"

Sebastian crossed his arms before his chest.

"I don't want him to find anything he could use as a weapon."

Puck nodded and then yawned.

"I vote for you to do it."

Sebastian laughed disparagingly and shook his head.

"Because you never accept responsibility!"

Puck pressed his lips together, not knowing why Sebastian was so pissed now.

"Listen babe," he laid both hands on Sebastian's waist, but he slapped them angrily away.

"Don't touch me!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

Sebastian turned around and rubbed his eyes. Puck stepped behind him and pressed gentle kisses on his head, wrapping his hands around him and shoving one hand down to his crotch.

"You need to calm down faster after a mission", he told his boyfriend and turned Sebastian around, seeing the tears in his eyes.

"Babe-"

"I'm fine", Sebastian lied and lowered his head, feeling how Puck kissed his forehead.

"I can make you feel fine."

 

*

 

Sebastian was breathing heavily when Puck pulled out of him and let himself fall next to him. He stroked Sebastian's sweaty back lazily and smiled at him. Sebastian smiled back, but the happiness of his orgasm didn't last for long. He soon saw Blaine's face again in his mind and turned his head to the other side, trying to hold his tears back.

"Hey, Seb", Puck whispered, "did I hurt you?"

"N-no."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Puck hugged his boyfriend from behind and pulled his body firmly against his own.

"Tell me."

"As I said-"

"I know that something is wrong", he whispered in his hair and waited a few moments. Sebastian always told him when he felt horrible.

He just needed some time to be able to express his pain in words.

 

"H-he's dead. I'm a murderer", he finally sobbed and Puck felt more than just sorry. He should've done it.

He had pulled Sebastian into his world of crime.

It had been his job to do it.

"We both did it."

"I fired the bullet."

"I told you to do it."

He felt Sebastian's body trembling and heard his whimper.

"Please don't cry, cutie!"

"How am I supposed to look in Kurt's eyes? Or in yours? In anyone's ever again?", he asked desperately and sniveled more.

"Kurt won't be mad at us-"  


"Of course he will be!", Sebastian hissed and sat up, showing his back to Puck.

"But he's our missing-"

"That doesn't mean that he can't hate us. Some days even I ... forget it ..."

"What?", Puck asked and gripped Sebastian harshly at his arm and turned him a bit around to look in his eyes. "Some days you even hate me?"

Sebastian tried to free himself, but Puck pressed him on his back again and into the mattress, sitting on his chest and pinning his wrists down next to his head.

"You always need to show me that you're stronger, right?"

"You hate me?"

"No. I didn't even want to say that. I just – some days we have differences as well and I-"

"Don't say that", Puck said, rather ordered and strengthened his grip around Sebastian's wrists. Sebastian licked his lips while looking over his boyfriend's body and tried to relax, knowing that it was no use when Puck was like this and held him so eagerly.

"Even soulmates have differences. I didn't doubt our relationship", Sebastian insisted and Puck nodded lightly, though his hands stayed firmly around his boyfriend's wrists.

"C'mon, Puck. We have to make sure that Kurt won't find something to kill us when he wakes up!"

Finally, Puck let go of Sebastian and sat next to him while Sebastian started to dress himself, unaware of Puck's confusion until he said something.

"You hate me."

"You can't be serious", Sebastian sighed and shook his head, "I love you." He turned to Puck and scanned his sad expression with a furrowed brow.

 

Some days things just felt like too much. Hurting people, being in a relationship and so broken himself.

Some days Sebastian really wanted to give everything up, take Puck and run away.

Their relationship would only be half as complicated as now if they could escape.

But they would never let them.

 

He knelt before Puck and laid his hands on his naked knees.

"It was a rough day", he told him, "we'll clean the living room now and when he wakes up-"

"He will hate us. You're right."

Sebastian lowered his head and saw again how Blaine got hit by the bullet and sank on the ground. Kurt could probably never forgive this murder.

"Seb-" Puck mumbled with a wobbly voice and Sebastian looked up and saw his boyfriend's scared face. He puckered his brows and turned around, to see what he was looking at.

 

In the door frame stood Kurt. His eyes were watery and his hands shaky while he held a gun.

"That's why we should've cleaned the room earlier!", Sebastian said loudly to Puck who still sat in his bed, naked and didn't even bother to cover his crotch.

"You were eager to get fucked!", Puck teased and Sebastian raised one brow, turning his head again to Puck, but he froze when he heard how Kurt released the safety catch.

"Y-you will take me seriously!", Kurt ordered and Sebastian looked up and down his body.

"I would love to honey, but your hands are way too shaky-"

"Yeah, would be a pity if my finger slipped, right?", he asked and Sebastian smiled lightly,tilting his head and admired his courage.

"And you!", Kurt pointed at Puck, "cover your – cover that up!"

"Cover what up?", Puck asked amused and spread his legs, causing Kurt to avert his face with blushed cheeks.

"You're right. There is nothing that would be worth to cover."

"Uhh," Sebastian laughed, but was silent when Kurt pointed at him again with the gun.

"You – you killed Blaine!", he whispered while tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

Sebastian felt tears in his eyes too because he felt awful for killing someone. And it was even worse because this someone was a person the guy who was their missing soulmate liked.

"Yes, I did."

"You should be thankful that you're still alive", Puck said suddenly and Kurt pressed his lips together, clenching around the gun. "Every other guy would've killed the witness. But we're good guys, okay?"

"Sure", Kurt laughed desperately and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. "I will kill you now and then run away."

"So you'll take revenge on a murderer with another murder and kill an innocent person?", Sebastian asked and Kurt cried more, letting the gun sink down. Sebastian wanted to stand up, but Kurt raised the gun again, taking a deep breath.

"Don't move", he told him and Sebastian obeyed, staring in his eyes until Kurt couldn't hold his gaze anymore.

He hated that he felt so weird. He hated that he always tended to look at the naked guy though he loved Blaine.

He had loved him.

When he was alive.

 

And the most horrible thing was that, if they met under other circumstances, Kurt would've thought that these guys were pretty attractive. In fact, he still felt weird when they looked in his eyes like this.

Like they knew him.

 

"Listen, Kurt", Puck said with a calm voice and finally laid a pillow over his crotch, "I think we should all sit down, drink some tea and talk. For the start: My name's Noah. And this precious guy here is Sebastian."

Kurt didn't react like Puck and Sebastian had expected, he looked at them as if they were mad. As if he didn't care about their names.

"I don't want to talk with the guys who killed-" his voice broke and he started to sob again. Sebastian wasn't thinking, he was just reacting to what he saw – he stood up, walked to Kurt and wanted to pat his shoulder, but Kurt tensed up and pointed the gun at him again.

"D-d-don't come closer. Don't touch me!", he stuttered and Sebastian wanted to say something, but they went silent when Puck's phone rang.

 

Puck bent to the nightstand and saw Jaimie's name on the display, making him tense.

"It's our boss", he told the two other guys, "if I don't answer, he will come here. Do you want that, Kurt?"

"I don't care about what happens later because I will be gone then. And you'll be dead!", he hissed, but Puck only smiled.

"And what are you waiting for?"

The mobile continued with ringing and Kurt licked his lips.

"Answer!", Kurt ordered. "One word about me and I shoot. And turn the loudspeaker on!"

Puck nodded and did as Kurt had said.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Hi, Jamie", Puck mumbled and looked nervously to Sebastian. Something was wrong. That wasn't the way their boss complimented them after they had done a good job.

 

"Are there any excuses? Or do you admit that you've done bullshit?"

Puck cleared his throat, staring at Kurt who lowered his gun with a pensive expression.

"Don't tell me you wanted us to hide the corpse?! I thought we should let him there as a sign for his dad-"  


"There is no corpse!"

Kurt scanned both men and widened his eyes in surprise.

"W-what are you talking about?", Puck asked, starting to knead the fingers of his free hand.

"You didn't kill him you dumbass! Are you and your bed bunny on drugs again?"

"Well, first of all: that was just one time! and secondly: What?"

"And what does he mean with bed bunny?", Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt laid one hand on his mouth, smiling while the criminals started to look distraught.

"It's a bullet wound in the shoulder."

Kurt laughed happily and rubbed his eyes as Sebastian sighed in relief while Puck was the only one who was rather angry about that message.

"I-I-"  


"How could this happen? You're my best shooter. My best man. I trusted you."

"I-I'm really sorry, Jaimie, I was nervous and-"

"I did it!", Sebastian cried to the phone and Puck pushed him away, giving him an 'are you mad?-look'.

"He? Why didn't you do it, Puck?"

"I-"

"You two come immediately here. It's not fun. Anderson's dogs are looking for us. They already killed Joe. And for what, Puck? For a wounded shoulder?"

_Joe_ , Puck thought and felt tears in his eyes. He liked him.

"We will be soon there, Sir."

It was silent and Puck was thinking about how to convince Kurt that they had to go there.

"And Puck?"

"Yes?"

"At the end of this day, someone will be dead. I want blood. And I start to don't care anymore about whose blood it is."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby knows how to hold a gun *-*
> 
> What do you think will happen when they are at Jaimie's?
> 
> xo  
> aida


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful Christmas!  
> ♥

Puck swallowed when he laid his phone down. Kurt was crying again, but this time because of joy.

"He’s alive", he mumbled to himself while Sebastian was watching him with a smile on his lips. It would've been a cinch to take the gun away from Kurt now, but Sebastian didn't dare to come near him when he was so happy. He felt like he deserved a moment for himself to be happy that his boyfriend was still alive.

 

Though Sebastian felt kinda weird, thinking that Kurt was supposed to be their boyfriend and not Blaine's.

 

"So Kurt", Puck started and Kurt looked up, still smiling, "what is your plan?"

"My plan?"

"You're in charge, aren't you? You're the one who has a gun. And you heard that we need to see our boss. I can assure you that he will come here when we don't show up there."

Kurt bit down his underlip and puckered his brows, clenching around the gun.

"I suppose the fact that Blaine is alive doesn't change anything", he whispered and Sebastian looked anxiously to Puck who averted his gaze.

"You are murderers. The fact that it didn't work out doesn't change that your intention was to end a life ..."

"So go ahead and kill us, then!", Puck hissed, becoming more nervous with every minute Jaimie had to wait for them.

Kurt looked to the gun and took a deep breath.

"Kill us now or deal with the consequences. I swear, I won't give you a second chance."

Kurt held Puck's gaze and started to tremble again, not able to shoot at the guy with this warm hazelnut eyes. Before Kurt could arrange his thoughts, he felt how someone gripped his left hand. In panic, he shot one time, but let the gun fall on the ground, scared of the loud bang.

 

Kurt had totally forgotten the second guy when the eyes of the dude with the Mohawk had captured him completely. And now, no matter how hard he was trying to free himself, his second hand was being pulled behind his back, where Sebastian held him firmly.

"Let me free, you murderer!"

"Hey!", Puck said harshly as he gripped Kurt's chin and made him stay still, "Sebastian is not a murderer."

"Puck, it's okay", Sebastian mumbled as he fumbled in the drawer next to him and pulled some handcuffs out.

"No, it's not", he told his boyfriend and looked then to Kurt again, who forced himself to look in the eyes in front of him and not at the naked body. "He is the purest person I know. And that he is in the crime scene is single-handedly my fault."

"The purest person you know?", Kurt laughed. "I bet you only know murderers."

 

Puck raised his hand and Kurt already slipped his eyes shut and ducked his head, waiting for the hit, but it didn't come.

 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Puck's hand close to his face and another hand from behind, gripping his wrist.

"We don't hit each other", Sebastian whispered soothingly behind Kurt and Kurt, although he thought that this Sebastian was the weirder one of them, had to admit that he was thankful now, that he held his boyfriend back.

"You don't hit me and you won't hit Kurt. You don't do that."

Puck pressed his lips together and Kurt realized that his eyes were watery. He looked devastated and Kurt felt a stitch in his heart, not knowing why.

 

"He insulted you. He insulted me. He-"

"Is worried about his boyfriend", Sebastian said and released Puck's hand, shoving Kurt on their bed, where he pulled a box from under the bed, fetched some ropes and tied Kurt's ankles together. Kurt couldn't avert his gaze from the other man who was dressing himself. He couldn't understand these two criminals.

They seemed to be nice, somehow.

Deep inside.

 

"Sorry that I tie you up", Sebastian suddenly said and Kurt looked at the guy who was kneeling in front of him while he sat on the bed. Sebastian was done now and raised his head to look at Kurt and as he saw in his eyes, Kurt started to blush. There were the innocence and pureness Noah was talking about.

"But we can't risk that you get free and report us to the police. Do you understand that?"

Kurt nodded and as he did so, he blushed even more.

 _What are you doing, Hummel? Why are you acting like this? Why do you obey so easily?,_ he thought and stared on the ground, feeling how Sebastian stroked slowly through his hair.

"We'll talk when we're back. Won't take longer than two hours. Rest a bit", he said with a smile and turned to Puck who was just finished with dressing.

 

*

 

Sebastian Johnson was standing in the gate, smiling at Puck when he and Sebastian Smythe came closer.

"You two are in trouble", he screamed to them and Puck laughed as he stepped to the person and laid a hand on his dark brown, almost black hair.

"I think I'm used to it."

The guy smiled a second too long at Puck than Sebastian S. could stand.

"We should go inside", he suggested and gripped Puck's free hand. "NOW!"

"How are you, Sebby?", Puck asked and Sebastian J. shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. Really."

"A new Noah in sight?"

"I had one. But he wasn't the right one, either."

"I'm sure, somewhere out there is the right-"

"Puck!", Sebastian whined as he pouted and tugged at his hand, making him laugh.

"Stop being jealous."

Sebastian blushed, took his hand away and averted his gaze immediately.

"I'm not."

"There is no reason for you to be jealous!", the other Sebastian said.

"I told you, I'm not-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?!", a voice suddenly screamed through the intercom next to Sebastian J.

"Coming, Jaimie!", Puck responded and smiled one last time to Sebastian before he took his Sebastian in hand and lead him through the gate towards an enormous house.

 

*

 

Kurt was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was boring and he started to look around in the room. The first thing he saw was a used tissue, that was on the ground, next to the bed.

He blushed and looked to the other side, trying to forget that he was in the bed of people who had tried to kill the person he loved.

 

Kurt thought about what they wanted. And how they would let him free. They didn't try to hurt him, yet. But only because they had been so busy ...

 

*

 

Jaimie was sitting in his office. Sam guided them in without saying anything. The big executive chair was with the back to the door so Puck and Sebastian couldn't see their boss's expression what only made them more nervous.

"They're here", Sam said.

"Of course they're here, I already saw them and talked to them via intercom, you stupid, blonde, bitch."

Sam lowered his gaze, nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

 

Puck squeezed Sebastian's hand and smiled encouragingly to him, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"We're sorry, Jaimie", Puck said, "we thought that he was dead."

"You thought that he was dead", The person on the chair laughed and finally turned around, showing both of them his angry face.

"You thought he was dead?! You should stop thinking, Puck. We all know you're not the best in this area. That's wasted energy."

Puck took a breath and looked sternly to the man with the grey hair.

"Anyway, we-"

"Smythe", Jaimie hissed, making Sebastian wince, "the day I met you, I knew that you wouldn't fit in here."

Sebastian blinked his tears back.

"Sebastian is a great help. If it wasn't for him-"

"He might be a help in your bed, but he doesn't help you with your work. Not at all."

The man clenched both fists and Puck released Sebastian and walked closer to their boss.

"It's not his fault that we couldn't kill Blaine, Sir."

"That's true. It's your fault, Puck."

Puck raised his head and crossed his arms.

"Because no matter how often I thought about the situation, I don't get why the person with less experience had to shoot. You're my best marksman. What did you do in the meantime?"

 

Puck thought about whether he should tell him about their witness, but when he looked back to Sebastian, this one slowly shook his head, so Puck stayed silent.

"You seem pretty sissy these days. And I'm trying to figure out whether Sebastian is the reason or not."

Puck's heart was beating faster than ever before. He knew what Jaimie did with people he thought they would be a burden.

"It has nothing to do with Sebastian, Jaimie. It's just-"

"24 hours, Puck."

Puck couldn't understand. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"24 hours for what?"

"That's the time frame I give you to kill Anderson's son."

 

Sebastian didn't want to tell him about Kurt, because he thought he would force them to kill him, since he was a witness, but maybe if he knew about Kurt, he wouldn't want Puck to kill Blaine. There was a little chance ...

"Jaimie, we-", Sebastian started, but got interrupted.

"And you stay here."

"What?"

Puck looked to Sebastian and heard how Jaimie pushed a button and said something into an intercom.

"Smythe stays here for a while. Bring Mark."

"Wait, I – why does he have to stay here?"

Puck gripped Sebastian's hands with both of his, not wanting to let him go.

"You will get him back after you killed Blaine Anderson. And if you don't ... well ..." A smile appeared on the man's lips. "Mark will have his fun."

Sebastian went pale.

"Not Mark. If he touches him, I will-"  


"Just kill Blaine and everyone will be happy. Well, except of Mark."

 

Sebastian hated Mark. He was determined that Sebastian was his soulmate and no matter how much Sebastian rejected him, he just wanted him more. Sometimes Sebastian could even think that saying 'no' was a turn on for this guy.

 

Suddenly the door got opened and a tall, very muscular man with short brown hair appeared.

Mark.

Sebastian stepped closer to Puck, who reflexively wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Smythe, would you do me the favor and go with Mark?". Jaimie said and Sebastian just clenched around Puck's shirt.

Until he saw the gun in Jaimie's hands.

 

He left hold of Puck and walked to Mark, who smiled awkwardly at him.  


"Hi, cutie. Heard we will have some fun?"

"I won't let you get through with this!", Puck hissed and wanted to grip Sebastian again, but then he heard the shot and saw how Sebastian distorted his face.

 

It was just a warning shot.

A graze shot.

But it still hurt Sebastian's right upper arm like hell.

 

"Go on, Puck. The next shoot will target his leg. We will see in how many pieces you carry your lover out of this room."

Puck clenched two fists and felt tears flooding his eyes.

"I will be fine, really", Sebastian tried to soothe him.

"Of course. I take care of him", Mark said and slapped Sebastian's butt.

"Don't touch me, you asshole!"

"I know you want it."

"If you touch my boyfriend one more time-"

"SHUT UP!", Jaimie hissed and everybody was silent.

"Mark will leave Sebastian alone. For the start. And you, Puck, will go and show me that I can still trust you."

"Jaimie, I-"

"Or are you a girl?"

Puck snorted.

"I'm not weak, sissy ... or anything."

"Fine. So our conversation is over."

"But-"

"Over."

 

*

 

Puck was driving home, tears running down his face.

24 hours.

How was he supposed to kill Blaine? If he did that, Kurt could never forgive him. Kurt, whose eyes felt like home, would never let him close enough to see whether they were really soulmates.

But if he didn't kill him ...

 

Puck stopped the car in the middle of a forest and cried relentlessly.

He couldn't lose Sebastian.

Sure, he knew him much longer, for almost two years now, but neither could he lose Kurt.

They were both his soulmates, he couldn't choose between them.

 

And yet did he have to.

 

He knew that.

24 hours.

In 24 hours would he lose one of the people who belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Puck, Poor Seb ...  
> What do you think?  
> Who will Puck choose?  
> *smirks*
> 
> thanks for reading and your reviews and everything!  
> xo  
> aida


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt surprises Puck.  
> And Sebastian surprises Mark ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :)
> 
> Thanks for your support!
> 
> Dear Anna, I hope you feel better soon! *virtual hug*  
> (hug applies to everyone who wants it!)

Kurt woke up because someone slammed the door and as he woke up, he blushed in embarrassment because he had felt comfortable enough to fall asleep, although he was being kidnapped and tied up in the home of people who had wanted to kill his boyfriend.

He heard footsteps coming closer and turned his face to the door to see a completely tear-stained Noah Puckerman.

 

Puck didn't say a word nor did he look in his eyes. He just walked to the bed and removed the ropes around Kurt's ankles.

"Where's the other criminal?", Kurt asked and saw how Puck winced. A second later, he was crying again and sank on the ground, pressing his face on the bed.

"They kept him", he sobbed and Kurt struggled to sit up since his wrists were still tied up.

"What do you mean by that?", he asked the sobbing guy.

Puck couldn't talk, he was a whining mess and clenched around the sheets.

"You know ... if removed the cuffs I would probably pat your shoulder", Kurt said. It was half a truth, half the try to get free.

 

And Puck was dumb enough to stand up, walk to a cupboard and fetch the keys to unlock the cuffs. Now Kurt was free and he sat up, his feet on the ground, ready to run.

 

"Seb", Puck mumbled and Kurt guided his gaze to the person who sat in front of the bed, his knees tugged to his chest. The noises this strange person made were horrible and made Kurt feel bad. So bad that he actually reached out his hand and patted his shoulder, as he had promised.

 

Puck held his breath, slowly raised his left hand and laid it on Kurt's. Kurt realized how fucking weird this situation was and he wanted to pull himself away, but somehow, he couldn't move a muscle.

"Kurt, I have to kill your boyfriend."

 

And there it was – the moment he found the strength to pull his hand away.

 

"WHAT?"

Kurt jumped up and positioned himself in front of Puck, who stared into the distance.

"Hey, what was your name again? – look at me!"

"It's Noah Puckerman ..."

"Noah, look at me!"

Puck obeyed and as Kurt looked in his eyes, all rage was blown away. Now there was something else.

Pity.

 

"What happened?", he asked and knelt down to Puck who saw no judgment in his sky-blue eyes.

"My boss thinks that I became sissy. I'm longer in that ... group than Sebastian, you know. I – I have a special relationship to my boss. Any other guy would've been dead if they made a mistake like this, but I got a second chance", Puck explained and rubbed his eyes. "But they kept him. They kept my soulmate as collateral", he cried and Kurt patted his knee gingerly.

"I have 24 hours – no, only 23 left – to end the mission and the worst thing is that the guy who sexually assaults Sebastian is allowed to be near him. He can't keep his dirty fingers to himself."

"Well, that's some shit. But I'm sure there is a way to deal with this without that any of our boyfriends get harmed", Kurt whispered and smiled encouragingly at Puck.

 

Puck couldn't believe that Kurt was so strong.

That he tried to soothe him.

And that he looked so beautiful by doing so.

"There is no other option than killing Blaine. I'm sorry."

"I thought you two were criminals who are forced to be assholes. I thought you'd be okay deep inside. But – I won't let you kill the love of my life."

 

Hearing that made Puck angry and he immediately stopped crying, gripped Kurt at his shoulders and pressed him backwards on the floor.

"W-what are you-"

"Love of your life? I doubt that!", Puck said aggressively and Kurt clenched two fists, trying to get up.

"You don't know anything about me, don't you dare to-"

"Is he your soulmate?"

"None of your business!", Kurt spat and averted his gaze, giving up on fighting back. Puck smiled to himself.

"I take that as a 'no'." Puck explained and bent further down, focusing on Kurt's red lips. He couldn't stop wondering about what they taste or feel like. But he stopped when he took a look at Kurt's watery eyes and blushed cheeks.

"D-don't", Kurt begged and Puck sat on his heels and let go of Kurt who immediately jumped up, placing a trembling hand on his mouth.

"W-were you trying to kiss me?", Kurt asked in shock. "B-but what about your boyfriend?"

Puck sighed as he stood up.

"It's uhm-"

"I'm not some kinky slut or anything. I'm in love with Blaine and-"

"Forget about him. He will be dead soon anyway!"

"I won't let you kill Blaine!", Kurt screamed and ran to the cupboard, opening both drawers because he had hoped that there would be a gun or anything, but there were only sex toys.

 

Kurt blushed as he stared at the dildos, cock rings, plugs, collars, cuffs and cock cages.

"Are you going to beat me up with the big black dildo or what?"

Kurt closed the drawers again and took a deep breath.

"And if I helped you?"

"What?", Puck asked surprisedly.

"If I helped you to free your boyfriend, would you leave mine alone?"

"Sorry, honey. I appreciate your offer, but I doubt that you would be a big help."

 

*

 

"Stop touching me!", Sebastian yelled to Mark who kept gripping his butt cheeks as he guided him into the room where he had to wait until Puck came back.

"Always so wild, my little kitten."

"Fuck you and your paranoia. Just for the record: I hate you!", Sebastian explained calmly but Mark just laughed at him and gripped his right upper arm, making Sebastian wince because of the bullet wound.

"Mark", Sebastian J. suddenly said, "I heard that Puck's boyfriend should stay unharmed for the first ten hours."

"None of your business. Jaimie himself told me that I'm the one who-"

"Who brings him in his room and locks him in. I didn't realize that sexual assault was included."

"Don't you have to something to do, wrong Sebastian?"

"Wrong Sebastian? Is that supposed to insult me? I'd rather die than to be the Sebastian you think belongs to you", Sebastian J. replied.

 

*

 

"He is my ex. He will definitely let me in. His shift in the entrance gate is from 6am to 2pm. But as soon as we're inside, we have to be careful as hell."

"How many are inside?", Kurt asked Puck. Both were sitting on the couch, some paper before them on the table.

"Varies. From five to fifteen."

Kurt sighed and placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his palm.

"And are there any other exes who won't cause us any trouble?"

Puck laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I guess the rest are assholes who will try to kill us when we sneak in."

"And how do we know where Sebastian is?"

"There is a place in the house where are some special rooms. Places where he has his ... guests."

 

*

 

Sebastian was lying on a small bed, tied up at his wrists and ankles, looking in the face of a grinning Mark.

"The ten hours of no touching are almost over", he cheered and Sebastian swallowed.

"I'll tell you again, I'm not your soulmate."

"Of course you are", Mark said as he bent forward on his chair opposite the bed.

"I have two soulmates. But Mark isn’t the name of either."

"Your parents lied to you."

"My parents would never-"

"Why would I feel so weird and nervous when you're around?"

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes, desperately needing some sleep.

"Because you're a horny idiot."

Mark laughed and stood up. He slowly sat next to Sebastian and laid one hand on his hip.

"I love you."

"The fuck you do!", he hissed and wiggled around, wanting to shake him off, but he stopped immediately because his arm hurt too bad.

"Shh, little beauty", he whispered and carefully stroked Sebastian's cheek.

"Take your dirty hands away!"

"I knew that we belong together as soon as I saw you-"

"SHUT UP YOU CREEP!"

 

Sebastian almost bit his tongue when Mark hit him roughly.

"Isn't that nice? Then hours are over. You're mine."

 

*

 

"You won't try to shoot me, will you?", Puck asked as he gave the gun to Kurt.

"I'm not like you."

"No or yes?"

"No", Kurt said and got the gun. It was cold, heavy and he was scared to death. He was scared of sneaking into a house and maybe hurting someone with a gun. And above all was he scared of getting hurt by himself.

Or even killed.

 

"Hey, uhm ... thanks for wanting to help."

"I can't let you kill my boyfriend, can I?", Kurt retorted, trying to appear strong, but in reality, he needed a hug.

He needed some nice words.

He needed Blaine.

 

"I want you to know that I won't let anyone hurt you", Puck said and stroked Kurt's arm. "I just need you to be my backing. Don't worry. I will protect you. No matter what."

Kurt's eyes were big when he bit his lips.

"O-okay", he stuttered and lowered his head. "And then you’ll let me free?"

"I'm not sure yet", Puck admitted. "When we have Sebastian, they will try to find us. We need to go underground. I can't risk-"

"And if I don't backstab you?"

"As if-"

"And if I promise? I mean I won't tell anyone what happened. Well, maybe I tell my dad-"

"No one."

"Fine. I tell no one what you look like or what your names are."

Puck nodded.

"Okay. Let's save our boyfriends then."

 

*

 

"Let me be, let me be, let me be!", Sebastian cried, lying on his stomach, his pants down his butt. Mark was kneeling on his thighs, laughing as Sebastian struggled.

"Such a little liar."

"I'm not a liar. I love Noah. He's my soulmate. And another guy. But certainly not-"

Mark started to slap Sebastian's butt over and over again until there was a knocking on the door.

"I'M BUSY!"

"It's me", Jaimie said and Mark held his breath.

 

He immediately jumped up, unlocked the door and let his boss in.

"Jaimie, I-"

Jaimie hit Mark as hard as he could.

"What have I told you?", he asked as he looked at the red and naked butt of their 'guest'.

"Ten hours and then-"

"And then you may kiss and touch him a bit. When comes slapping?"

"Sir, I-"

"When comes slapping?"

"After 15 hours, Sir."

"You should be thankful that I chose you to take care of him. But instead of being a good boy you disobey me?"

"I would never-"

"And what is this?", he asked and pointed to Sebastian's butt.

"Well, that-"

"You come with me now for a few hours."

 

And Sebastian was alone.

And could finally sleep a bit.

 

*

 

"Are you scared?", Puck asked as they walked from their car to the gate of Jaimie's big house. Kurt blinked back his tears.

"Why would I be scared?", he asked but didn't sound convincing.

Not at all.

 

"Hey."

Puck suddenly stood still and gripped Kurt's free hand.

"I told you that I'mma protect you."

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes.

"One gun shot and your witness wouldn't be a problem anymore ..."

"I thought you wouldn't report us? So you're not a problem anyway."

Kurt looked at Puck and sighed.

"Why do you trust me? You don't know me."

Puck smiled and squeezed his hand lightly, rubbing it with his thumb.

"I feel that you're a good person."

"You feel that?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't make any sense ..."

"No?"

"No."

Kurt pulled his hand away and brushed nervously through his hair.

"Would it make sense if I kissed you?"

"I-I don't get that you're trying to hit on me ... I thought you loved your boyfriend", Kurt mumbled with blushed cheeks.

"I do."

 

*

 

"I'm back, baby", Mark yelled and Sebastian woke up. "15 hours are over. I may hit you and shove my cock in your mouth."

"Try it and I will bite the inch that you call your cock off", Sebastian retorted and shoved his naked ass to the wall, away from Mark, but he just gripped one of his thighs and continued with slapping his butt.

"Stop it!"

"Admit that you love me and I'll stop."

Sebastian riddled at the ropes and pressed his head into the pillow, trying to stay silent to keep at least a piece of dignity as Mark slapped him harder.

 

*

 

"Noah ... who's that?", Sebastian J. asked when they reached the gate.

"That's uhm ... Kurt."

Sebastian's eyes widened. He knew that Puck's second soulmate's name was Kurt.

"The Kurt?"

"Yeah and he's Blaine Anderson's boyfriend, our witness."

"Ouch."

"You see, I can't kill his boyfriend ... let us in, so that we can free Seb, please?"

 

*

 

"Get down! You're heavy and sweaty and-"

"And you love it", Mark mumbled, pressing his body against Sebastian's. Sebastian shook his head and felt shivers down his spine when Mark stroke up and down his back.

It was different now. There was no slapping, it was gentle. Sebastian was sure that Mark tried to make love with him instead of being rough.

 

He wanted to vomit.

 

"Mark-"

"I know that you can't wait for me to fuck you", he whispered in his ear and Sebastian felt tears, hating himself that he was so weak.

Puck would've freed himself long ago if he were in his situation.

"But I mustn't. Just when the 19th hour-"

"Mark, I want to look at you."

Mark smiled and stood up, gripping Sebastian at his arm and turning him around.

"Look how flushed your cheeks are", he said happily and Sebastian sighed.

"Because my butt was exposed ..."

"You have such a nice butt. The best butt-"

"Remove the ropes."

Mark released Sebastian's arm and watched how he tried to sit up, his wrists and ankles still bound.

"You wish."

"Don't you love me?", Sebastian asked, biting shyly on his underlip and giving Mark the most innocent look he could enforce without to vomit because of disgust.

"You know I do", Mark insisted and placed a hand on Sebastian's neck, "but if Jaimie-"

"I won't run away. Just remove the ropes. They hurt so much."

Mark looked in these beautiful green eyes and sighed sadly as he scratched his head pensively.

"All this trouble ... Actually I just wanted you to suck me off."

Sebastian tried to suppress his anger and bent forward to Mark.

"I'm better when I can use my hands along with my mouth", he whispered seductively and achieved that Mark turned his head to him. He lowered his head immediately, but there was no use.

The hand on his chin forced him to look into these almost black eyes.

And they came closer.

 

"Mar-"

He pressed a kiss on Sebastian's lips and Sebastian gathered all his strength to not cry.

 _Stay strong,_ he told himself. _Just for a few moments ..._

"Fine, my love", he replied in a whisper and released finally Sebastian's ropes that were around his wrists.

 _And now my ankles, you idiot!,_ Sebastian thought, but Mark was slow.

Too slow.

He sat behind Sebastian and took his time, gently shoving one hand under Sebastian's shirt.

Sebastian could finally use his free hands to lay them upon Mark's, wanting to push it away, but there was suddenly Mark's second hand around Sebastian's throat, squeezing sharply.

"Don't mess with me, little", he breathed in a low voice and Sebastian froze, trying to breathe.

 

He took some deep breaths when Mark released him, stood up and went to the other side of the bed, to release Sebastian's ankles.

Before he did that, he looked up to the man with tears in his eyes and a red throat.

"I will release these ropes now and then you will sink on your knees and give me the best blowjob I've ever had. I suggest you to obey, beauty", Mark said and Sebastian nodded hesitantly, having the ropes that were on his wrists already handy in both of his hands behind his back.

 

Mark bent over and Sebastian waited a second and then pulled the long rope over Mark's neck, twisted it and pulled the man forward, making him choke.

"I say it only one time more: I'm not your soulmate."

Mark clenched around the sheets, looking mournfully into Sebastian's eyes as he strengthened the knot.

"And I doubt that you even have one."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and your reviews! 
> 
> Yeah, you guessed it: Sebastian is a badass!
> 
> ;)
> 
> What do you think? Will he kill Mark?  
> Will he be able to run away with Puck and Kurt?
> 
> xo  
> aida


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no other option ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new Year guys!
> 
> I slowly start to get where this story wants to go ... it's a long way.
> 
> Be aware that someone dies in this chapter.
> 
> And we actually made a playlist to songs we think fit the story and characters: [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLiPbXHsTiRwkDdt4MX2bdu2POw5pSxnwk)

They were inside the big house. The walls and floor were made of marble. Everything looked damn expensive, the carpets, paintings and furniture.

Kurt was directly behind Puck, both standing in the entrance hall and looking to the big staircase leading to the second floor where they had to go. That's what Puck had told Kurt.

 

Puck was the first who saw Alexander passing the hall. He reached his arm back and pressed Kurt against the wall, hiding behind a big cupboard.

 

Puck was used to the thrill of hiding and being afraid of being killed. Kurt, however, was close to dying.

 _I’m doing this for Blaine, I’m doing this for Blaine,_ he told himself while tears rolled down his pale cheeks, no matter how often he said that sentence.

"Calm down", Puck whispered. He had noticed the racing heartbeat underneath his arm and Kurt blushed a bit, hating himself for being so easy to see through.

"I'm fine", he lied and blushed more when this strange person grinned lightly.

 

He suddenly got captured by his beautiful eyes (again) and he started to admire his bravery.

"Come", Puck suddenly ordered, gripped Kurt's free hand and pulled him into the hall and towards the big staircase. Kurt felt suddenly extremely exposed and weak and clenched not only around the gun, but around Puck's hand as well.

He remembered that he had to look carefully behind them and if he saw someone or anything, he had to tug at Puck's hand.

Luckily, there was no one and they reached the next floor.

 

_If I die now, I die as a loser. I never had a Broadway Show, I never received standing ovations, I never-_

Kurt stopped breathing for a moment when Puck released his hand. But before he could even ask what had happened he saw the other person.

Puck was kicking him in his stomach and hit him with his gun against the back of his head before the man could even gasp.

He sank on the ground, directly in front of Kurt, who couldn't avert his gaze from the unconscious person.

"W-where did he suddenly come from? I didn't even-"

"From there", Puck replied in a whisper and tugged Kurt to the left, into a corridor. "We need to hurry, when someone sees Nico, they-"

Suddenly a door got opened and a person stepped on the corridor.

 

He and Puck pulled their guns simultaneously and let them sink just as fast.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?", Sebastian asked and started to smile.

"W-we want to rescue you ...", Puck whispered, almost disappointed that Sebastian had obviously freed himself. Sebastian tilted his head and scanned Kurt and his boyfriend interestedly. His gaze remained a few second's on their fingers which were entangled.

"Free me? Well, that's cute", he laughed.

"Extremely", a loud voice suddenly said as Jaime stepped into the corridor, behind him two women and three men.

Puck turned around and pushed Kurt immediately behind him, not even daring to target his boss with his weapon, although all the others were pointing at them with their guns.

"Jaimie-"  


"Puck", Jaimie said, his eyes cold and his voice deep.

As always.

"Bed bunny", he added as he stared to Sebastian, who was now next to Kurt. "And who the hell is this?"

"A friend", Puck replied and swallowed. "Jaimie-"

"Tell me, Puck. Am I right in assuming that you were trying to fool me?"

Kurt could barely hear what they were talking and his view was blurred by all his tears. He felt Sebastian's hands on his back and arm. He heard him whispering things in his ear, but they couldn't reach him.

"Please, Jaimie, can we talk somewhere? Alone?"

Jaimie released the safety catch of his gun and the sound of it made Kurt lose his consciousness. He sank on his knees and would've fallen on his face if Sebastian didn't catch him.

"P-please", Puck tried again, not knowing how to end this scene without being at least hurt.

"Five minutes", Jaimie finally said and shoved his gun into a pocket. The others hesitated, but did the same. "Bed bunny, what did you do with Mark?"

Sebastian stared angrily at Jaimie.

"I'm no one's bed bunny. And neither am I this asshole's soulmate. He is tied up. Tell me, Jaimie, what was the point of letting him rape me?"

"What?", Puck asked furiously and turned to Sebastian.

"No, he didn't – but I'm sure he would've."

Puck clenched two fists and tried not to do something stupid.

"Can we talk now, Jaimie?"

"Fine. The rest frees Mark."

 

*

 

Puck and Jaimie were alone in Jaimie's office, Jaimie sitting behind his big table as Puck stood there. Puck was too tense to speak. He couldn't stop thinking about what Mark had done to Sebastian or what Sebastian was doing now, alone with an unconscious Kurt, in the corridor, surrounded by people who felt betrayed.

"Your five minutes have already started ..."

Puck pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and told his heart to calm down.

"I never wanted to fool you, Jaimie", he said and looked in the older man's eyes. "I never wanted to betray you or anything, but-"

"But?", Jaimie asked, trying to balance his gun on one finger.

"I can't kill Blaine Anderson."

"Because you let the would-be singer turn you into a girl."

"Sebastian is not weak. He even freed himself, didn't he? How could've he done that if he was the sissy boy you always say he is?"

"Do you want to tell me how fuckable your boyfriend is or do you want to try to get out of this house in one piece?"

Puck sighed and nodded to himself, making a decision.

"The boy who came with me – he is Blaine Anderson's boyfriend."

Jaimie laid the gun aside and straightened himself. That was interesting.

"When we headed to the Anderson property, we met Kurt instead of Blaine and we -" He played nervously with his fingers, trying to convince himself that the truth was the best option.

"I know that you believe in soulmates", he continued, "and I told you that Sebastian was mine. One of mine. But there is one person missing."

"Dear God, don't tell me-"

"Kurt is our missing soulmate. He has no clue about his soulmates' names, but anyway – I can't kill the boyfriend of my soulmate. He would probably never forgive me."

Jaimie lowered his head and licked his lips.

"Really, I want to do what you say. I want you to trust me, but I can't kill Blaine. Anyone else, but not him."

Jaimie laughed sadly and rubbed his eyes.

"I know that you believe in love and soulmates, so please forgive me. I'm really sorry and I should've told you before, but you were so mad-"

"Enough."

"And I couldn't tell you."  


"Quiet."

"But, please ... "

"IT'S ENOUGH!", Jaimie screamed and Puck became silent, but only for a few seconds.

"And I was so torn when you wanted me to choose between Seb and Kurt."

Jaimie sighed and rolled his eyes, though the gun was far away and a small smile was on his lips.

"Also do I know that it sounds weird that you can love two people just the same and I don't know Kurt, but when I look at him, I feel that it could work out. Imagine if there had been two Annas-"

"I already got it, it's not necessary to remind me of ... her", Jaimie interrupted, his smile was gone.

 

Puck stared into the distance. Did Jaimie really understand him?

"And what exactly do you want to do with Kurt now?"

"I thought I could let him free-"

"We don't let witnesses free, Puck", Jaimie laughed. "You should know that. You are one."

Puck nodded and thought about it.

"He promised that he won't report us or anything-"

"He 'promised'", the older man spat, as if he was disgusted by the word.

"I'm sure Kurt keeps his promises."

"If he really is Blaine's boyfriend, don't you think he would tell him who did this to him? Don't you think he would tell him where you live? Where I live?"

Puck felt little and weird.

"He ... promised."

"If he tells something, I will not only kill Kurt, but your other ... soulmate."

Puck was more than nervous, Jaimie seemed to be so sad and angry again.

"Okay, Sir", he replied with a wobbly voice.

 

"You say you kill anyone else?", Jaimie asked after a while.

"Yes", Puck replied and watched how Jaimie opened a drawer and pulled a piece of paper out of it. He shoved it over the table, to Puck.

"That's a list of people who I want dead."

Puck's heart skipped a beat. Did Jaimie want him to choose a person to kill? Like you choose a meal at a restaurant?

"You kill them and I forget about what you and your bed – what you and Sebastian have done. And I try to forget that a witness exists."

Puck's hands were shaky when they gripped the paper.

"Who do I have to ... kill?"

"All of them", Jaimie answered with a smile and stood up.

"How many are they?", Puck asked reflexively.

"25."

 

Jaimie began to walk to the door, but Puck couldn't move.

"Puck?"

He winced and looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Do you want to tell me that you can't do it? It's a large time frame, til the end of the year. I did 30 within one month once."

There was no reply, just a small sigh.

 

Puck felt Jaimie's hands on his shoulders.

"Be thankful that I let you three go. There is no other option."

 

*

 

Puck couldn't believe his eyes when the five people from before, plus Mark were bashing Sebastian on the floor.

"What are you doing?", Jaimie asked and they stood still, Sebastian hitting air and breathing heavily.

"This asshole said he would suck me off, but he almost choked me with a rope, tied me up and laughed at me!", Mark yelled, arms crossed before his chest.

Puck looked to his wounded boyfriend and looked for Kurt, who was lying a few feet behind them, still not moving.

"Did I give you the permission to hurt him?"

"Well, I-"

"NO! What the fuck is wrong with all of you? Come here, Mark."

Mark glared at Sebastian before he walked to Jaimie, but before he had arrived there, Jaimie pulled his gun and shot directly into his head.

 

Puck froze as he saw it.

"And the rest of you apologize to Sebastian", Jaimie said and the others helped him up and told him lies.

Jaimie yawned.

"And then clean this mess up."

They needed a moment to understand what their boss meant, but they obeyed and started to pull the corpse away.

"I told you that I needed blood today", Jaimie whispered to Puck. "And I can't use people I can't trust. Don't disappoint me a second time, Puck."

 

*

 

Kurt was thirsty when he woke up and he wanted to stretch himself, but he couldn't stretch his legs.

"Where did he touch you?", a voice asked.

"I told you it was nothing", another one replied.

"I told you that I will kiss his touch away, so tell me where that asshole touched you."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes. It was pretty dark, night. He stared at the ceiling of a car and then to the left side where he could see the back of the passenger seat.

A guy was kissing another and he needed a moment to recall all his memories.

A moan escaped him when he tried to sit up.

"He's awake", Sebastian breathed and turned to Kurt. Kurt winced while looking at him. He had some bruises at his cheek, eye and his lip was swollen and bloody.

 

Sebastian's smile vanished and he felt ashamed again that he hadn't been strong enough to defend himself.

Puck turned around, grinning at the sleepy Kurt.

"Hey, sleeping beauty!"

"What happened?", he asked tiredly and rubbed his eyes. "I'm really sorry, that I couldn't help-"

"It's okay", Sebastian replied, turning his head forward again, "And I don't know what happened either. Puck doesn't want to tell me."

"I told you that I talked with Jaimie", Puck said to Sebastian, stroking his healthy cheek.

"That's bullshit. He doesn't listen to anyone."

"Maybe he gave him a blow job", Kurt said and bit his lips then when Puck and Sebastian looked surprisedly to him.

"I-I didn't mean to say that ... I just-"

Sebastian started to laugh.

"Yeah. Did you cheat on me?"

"Would never cheat on you", Puck whispered in a smile and pressed a kiss on Sebastian's mouth.

"Ouch."

"Sorry, babe-"

"I'm fine. It's okay."

"When he talked with Mr. Creep who beat you up then?", Kurt asked curiously, remembering that Sebastian didn't look that bad when they first met in the house.

 

Sebastian sighed.

"The guy who tried to rape him. Along with all other people who were there", Puck replied, his voice dark.

"Anyway. We're one block away from the Anderson house. So, if you want to go, you may", Sebastian said.

Kurt blinked a few times. He hadn't been thinking about to get free, because it didn't feel like someone was holding him back.

"Uhm okay-"

"We didn't know where you live, but we can drive you there", Sebastian explained.

"Oh no, thanks. It's alright. I'll probably visit Blaine right now, anyway, so ..."

Kurt cleared his throat and received a small paper by Puck.

"These are our phone numbers."

"Uhm-"  


"Just in case that you need a friend or something", Sebastian said, "we would love to meet you and talk with you."

Kurt opened his mouth, but he was speechless.

"You guys are in a relationship, I don't get why -"

"We don't have an open relationship, but we'd make an exception for you", Puck laughed and Sebastian hit his arm.

"He is just joking."

Kurt nodded and opened the door next to him.

"Well, uhm – stay safe and especially away from Blaine."

Puck gripped Kurt's arm and Kurt looked in his eyes, hating that he felt as insecure as he did.

"Stay safe too and keep your mouth shut."

Kurt nodded.

"Your boyfriend for mine."

That wasn't what Puck had wanted to hear.

"Yeah", he sighed and released him.

"Kurt", Sebastian yelled after him, the door was almost closed, "you can always call. No matter what time of the day it is. No matter why you call. We are there for you, okay?"

"Okay", Kurt said as quickly as he could and slammed the door. He hurried to get to the Anderson house. While walking, he shoved the paper into his pocket and wanted to forget these weird people.

Wanted to forget this nightmare.

Wanted to wrap his arms around Blaine.

 

Blaine's dad opened the door and Kurt swallowed. He was used to his cold expression, but it seemed to be worse this night.

"Hi, Mr. Anderson."

"Come in."

Kurt smiled and stepped in, closing the door behind him. As he turned around, he had almost a heart attack.

Blaine's dad was standing there, a gun in his hand, pointing at Kurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your reviews!  
> <3  
> xo  
> aida
> 
> Have a nice year!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :)
> 
> How are you all? Have you seen the latest episodes? LOL MY LIFE! Let's forget that and go to fanfiction, right?
> 
> Here is a [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLiPbXHsTiRwkDdt4MX2bdu2POw5pSxnwk) this [cutie pie](http://kurtbastian91.tumblr.com/) and I recommend you to to listen to while reading.
> 
> It's a very, very long chapter!  
> Have fun!

"Mr. Anderson-"

"Where are they?", the old man asked and Kurt tilted his head.

"Who?"

"The two guys who kidnapped you."

Kurt felt uneasy about the fact that Blaine's dad knew about what happened. On the other side, was it his fault anyway, that they got into trouble?

Kurt knew about Blaine's dad's 'life'. He knew that it was dangerous, but Blaine used to say: 'Don't worry, I have nothing to do with these things. And one day we will be the famous power-Broadway-couple anyway!'

"So Blaine told you-"

"Of course, he did."

"How is he?"

"Okay. But where are they?"

"I-I don't know", Kurt mumbled, looking to the gun before his face.

"They just let you free or what?"

Kurt swallowed.

"Uhm ... yes."

Blaine's dad narrowed his eyes to slits.

"Did they bug you?"

"N-no, we had a deal-"

Kurt sobbed when the man hit him against a wall, his head banging against the cold hardness. He looked into the cold, green eyes as Blaine's dad pressed his underarm roughly against his chest.

"And what kind of deal is that?"

"M-m-m-" Kurt stopped himself, blinked back his tears and tried to calm down. "Mr. Anderson, I had a rough day and I would love to see Blaine. Can I please just visit him in hospital?"

"Visiting time is over anyway."

Kurt couldn't hold his tears back and while he started to cry, the man finally released him. He sank on the ground and buried his face in his hands, sobbing relentlessly. But the man didn't really care.

 

"Dad, my dad ... what does he know?"

"He thinks Blaine and you are on a trip."

"Thanks", Kurt whined. At least dad wasn't worried about him. "Can I sleep here and take a shower before?"

"I’m still pointing at you with my gun!", the man yelled. "Don't you get that I don't want you here? I don't want you to be the boyfriend of my son either."

Kurt clenched his fists.

"I never did anything wrong. What-"

"Don't make me list the reasons why I despise you. But, why not ..." He let the gun sink down and sighed. "At first, you're not a girl. The fact that my son is with another boy is just sick. Secondly, I think you're a spy. Thirdly-"

"Fine, I'll leave", Kurt sobbed and stood up, rubbing his eyes.

 

*

 

He had been walking for two hours now, at least he took his phone from Blaine's home. He had been used to the coldness from Blaine's dad. But that he had been so rough, so direct and maybe it was just the circumstances, but Kurt felt horrible.

He didn't want to call his dad to pick him up, and when he was almost at home, he realized that he had no excuse for coming home at such a time of the day, after midnight. Nor did he know how to explain his dirty clothes, his swollen eyes or why Blaine didn't bring him home.

_Blaine ..._

Kurt stopped and crouched down. His legs hurt, his head, his stomach, his everything.

And he was cold since he had no jacket.

 

He shoved his hands into his pockets and felt the paper on which the numbers of his kidnappers were written.

' You can always call. No matter what time of the day it is. We are there for you', Sebastian's voice suddenly said in Kurt's head and he cried more.

 

Kurt never had many friends. His best friend had always been Mercedes Jones. She was really a person Kurt always understood. But she had moved last year and left Kurt alone. He was lucky that he lived in the City of his Dreams, though. And he went to NYADA almost for two years now, but even there couldn't he find true friends.

 

No one really believed in his voice or his looks.

 

 _I'mma fucking freeze to death,_ Kurt thought and without to think about it twice, he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 

*

 

Puck was pressing Sebastian's head down on his cock, making him choke. But Sebastian obeyed way too easily, relaxing his throat and licking ably around the hard flesh.

"I think saliva and cum heal a hurt lip", Puck laughed and a short glance from Sebastian showed him two things: that he thought he was an idiot, and that he loved him.

 

Sebastian focused on Puck's cock again, holding the base with one hand, squeezing the balls with his other and sliding up and down with his mouth.

Then someone's phone rang.

Sebastian stopped his movements and turned his head to the right, where the noise came from.

"Don't make me angry", Puck warned as he stopped. Sebastian just smiled at him and reached for his phone.

"Unknown number", he explained and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I-" Sebastian could recognize the high pitched voice as the person who it belonged cleared his throat. "It's Kurt. You know ... the guy you kidnapped."

Sebastian grinned and turned the loudspeaker on, forming 'Kurt' with his mouth towards his boyfriend. Puck replied to the smile and digged his nails back into Sebastian's hair.

"Do you already miss us? It hasn’t even been three hours", Sebastian whispered and wiped some saliva and precum off his chin.

"Blaine is in a hospital, but visiting time is over. His dad won't let me stay at their home, but my dad thinks that I'm on a trip with Blaine. But if I show up at this time at home, without Blaine, he will ask me where he is and why he didn't bring me and what should I say then if he asked me?"

 

"Mhhh", a moan replied and Kurt winced, standing at a bus station.

"D-did you even listen?"

"Sure-"

"Your voice is pretty sexy", another voice said. "Sorry, I kinda distracted my baby, but we listened."

Kurt bit down his underlip and thought that calling these two horny idiots was a big mistake.

"Well, I was just bored so – sorry for disturbing you."

 

"Wait!", Sebastian yelled into his phone, shoving Puck's hand off his cock and leaving his lap. "Do you want to stay with us tonight?"

 

Puck kissed Sebastian's back as they both were waiting for the response.

"Are you still there?", Puck asked and they heard a low sobbing.

"Yeah, I'm here. But I – I really don't want to bother you. I mean, I-"

"Where are you?", Sebastian asked, standing up.

"It's in the middle of the night-"

"It's Saturday. I was just giving Puck a blowjob. It's not that you disturbed us."

"Well", Puck mumbled and sulked as he crossed his arms, his cock already soft again.

"Really, we'd like to pick you up."

 

*

 

Kurt was more than embarrassed when a car stopped before the bus station and the window of the passenger side got pulled down.

"It's dangerous being alone at a bus station at night", Sebastian grunted and Kurt just shrugged his shoulder and swallowed before he entered the car.

 

"I knew you would call us, though I had no clue that it would be so soon", Puck started as he drove his boys home. Kurt was silent. The whole time.

And Sebastian wondered why.

 

Puck, for instance, didn't stop talking. He was nervous about the fact that they were all together, but Kurt wasn't really there.

Sometimes Puck was just like this. He wanted his dream world and refused to see the other, the real, mean reality. Sebastian tended to slap him then, to bring him back to life.

But he couldn't do that now, not when he was driving.

"So tell us about you, Kurt. How old are, by the way? You aren't underage, right? God, that would be – that would be some trouble, right, Seb?"

"Puck."

"How are your parents? What is their job? Do you have siblings? Are you in a college or something?"

"Puck."

"Or do you have a job? And what is your job? When is your birthday? Do you like Star Wars? That's a very important question."

"PUCK!", Sebastian screamed so loud, that Puck winced and looked to him for a second before he focused on the road again.

"Stop it."

"Stop what? Kurt and I just had a conversation."

"No, you didn't. You asked him stupid questions and didn't even recognize that he's crying."

 

Puck raised his eyebrows and glared through the mirror at Kurt, who stared out of the window, the lights of the city reflecting on his wet cheeks.

"I - shall I stop somewhere?"

"Let's just go home."

 

*

 

Kurt's expression was cold when he entered the apartment. It was just as dirty as when he had been there for the first time, but he didn't say anything.

He didn't feel like talking.

 

"If you want to take a shower-"

"Just sleeping", he responded with a wobbly voice.

"Sure, do you want to sleep in our bed? We could sleep on the couch. Do you want to drink something? Are you hungry?", Puck asked joyfully, feeling that he needed to make up for not recognizing that Kurt was crying in the car.

Kurt bit his lips.

"Just ... sleeping."

He was close to tears again and Sebastian stroked his arm carefully.

"You can sleep on the couch and tomorrow morning, we'll drive you to the hospital that you can visit your boyfriend."

Kurt nodded and for the first time this night, he looked into Sebastian's eyes, and showed him how thankful he was.

 

*

 

"I kinda feel like having sex and I'm turned on by the fact that he's here, but I on the other hand I feel so sad because he's sad. Really I'm so down, I wouldn't even be able to pop a boner", Puck whispered, Sebastian in his arms. Both were naked and lying in their bed.

"Although", he mumbled and moved his hand over Sebastian's chest. "You could at least try."

"Try what?", Sebastian asked with a smile.

"Try to turn me on."

"Believe it or not, Puckerman, I'm tired."

"You were giving me a blowjob ..."

"Jerk off and leave me alone", Sebastian retorted, but sounded more pissed off than just tired now.

 

Puck knew that Sebastian was very moody. He could tell you how much he loved you in one moment and get totally furious in the next second. That was a reason why he loved Sebastian.

One of many.

 

"Babe, why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm tired and – I'm tired."

"And what?"

"Nothing."

Sebastian turned to his side and slapped Puck's hand away from him.

"Babe-"

"Fuck you and your fucking Jaimie and all fucking idiots who kill people and rape and-"

"I'm sorry that they hurt you", Puck whispered and pressed soft kisses on Sebastian's neck and back while he gripped his hip bones and pulled him back against his own body.

"It's not just today. It's every day. And I – how can he like us? We're criminals."

Puck pressed his nose into Sebastian's hair.

"He already likes us. He called us."

"Just means that he has no one else. Not that he likes us."

 

Sebastian laid his hands on Puck's and closed his eyes, trying to forget his life and all his troubles.

Only for one night.

"Puck?"

"My love?"

"Sex?"

"Yes, please."

 

*

 

Just when Kurt thought he could finally fall asleep there was a loud moan. And a second one and a third.

His first thought was that he hated these idiots. The second (after some moments) was shameless jealousy. He couldn't remember when he had sex with someone who made him feel good as these guys seemed to feel. Kurt rolled to his left side and pushed his head into one pillow. He suddenly smelled something really good and pressed his nose hungrily further against the fabric. The scent wasn't extreme enough to be a perfume, aftershave or something.

 _Fuck,_ Kurt thought to himself. _Which one of these fuckers smells so good?_

_More than good ..._

He closed his eyes, listened to the sound of the other people having sex in the next room, and inhaled this amazing scent.

And for the first time in hours, or even days, maybe months, he found something that felt like peace.

 

Until he woke up again. It was shortly after 5am and no matter how much he tried to fall asleep once more, he couldn't.

 

Before he even realized it, he was standing in Sebastian and Puck's bedroom, staring down at the sleeping couple. He clenched his fists and wondered since when he was so pathetic.

And creepy.

Sneaking into some guys' room wasn't Kurt what usually did. And he never thought he would not just kinda feel sympathy for people who kidnapped him, but also call them later to find some shelter.

He knew that he behaved strange within the past hours. He had no clue what was going on either. The only thing he saw so clear before him were these two people. Like an answer to an unasked question.

 

"Kurt?", Puck suddenly asked and rubbed his eyes.

_Holy crap!_

Kurt turned around and ran out of the room, but Puck followed him. He wasn't very fast though, he had always needed some time in the mornings.

 

Kurt was sitting on the couch, playing nervously with his fingers when Puck showed up.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Oh GOD!", Kurt squeaked and stared at a naked Noah Puckerman, "W-why are you always naked?"

"Why are you always staring at my cock?", Puck asked with a laugh and crossed his arms. Kurt averted his gaze. It had been only some contours anyway.

Still did he feel uneasy.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Kurt shook his head and Puck sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't notice that you were crying in the car."

Puck laid his right arm on the backrest behind Kurt's head and bent lightly to the boy who still looked really sad.

"Why were you crying, by the way?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his eyes, letting his head sink back upon Puck's arm.

 

Puck didn't know whether Kurt hadn't noticed that his arm was there, or whether it was his intention to touch him. Anyway, Kurt didn't back off when he felt the arm.

 

"I ... felt alone", he admitted and started to cry again. Puck wanted to pat his shoulder or anything, but he knew that that would've been more than just inappropriate.

"And I – I act so strangely since you kidnapped me and I – it's like I don't even know myself anymore. I mean it's more than weird that I called two strangers and I suddenly stand in your bedroom. I seriously have no idea how I got there. I just-"

Hesitantly, Puck laid his left hand on Kurt's head and Kurt stopped crying. He was still confused, but it was like the pain was bearable now.

"Don't put pressure on yourself. You got kidnapped, were forced to hold a gun, sneaked into a house and got insulted by a Mafia boss. It was a horrible day. It's just natural that your soul is not in balance anymore."

Was that true?

Was Kurt allowed to feel like this due to what happened to him?

 

Why was it that when this person said that, it felt like it was true?

 

"And there I was, left alone in the bed. Feeling like a prostitute", Sebastian suddenly said. He was standing in the door frame and from all what Kurt could see in the dim light was that he was wearing boxers.

"And an unpaid one. What makes everything worse."

"What happened to: 'One night in the name of love'?"

"'There's no way, cause you can't pay' happened to it!", Sebastian laughed and as he did, Kurt started to smile.

 

This Sebastian had such a warm smile.

It was breathtaking.

 

Sebastian sat on Puck's lap, stroking his neck.

"Why are you naked? Did you-"

"Don't end that sentence."

"I couldn't sleep. He comforted me!", Kurt explained and bent his head from Puck's arm away, suddenly alarmed about how this looked like. And he had a boyfriend himself.

"Why couldn't you sleep?", Sebastian asked as if he hadn't noticed where Kurt's head had been.

"I couldn't stop thinking and ... but I'm sorry that you both woke up because of me. You can go to bed again, I'm fine, really."

Kurt forced himself to smile to them, but Sebastian just laughed, reached out his hand and pinched Kurt's cheek lightly.

"No need to lie to us."

"I don't-" He stopped talking and blinked back his tears. There was no use in lying. They could see through him, could read his thoughts. That made him feel so vulnerable that he started to cry again and although a part of him wanted to be hugged, he stood up.

"You said I could use your shower?"

"Sure", Puck agreed and wrapped both arms around Sebastian's waist.

"Thanks", Kurt mumbled and walked to the bathroom.

 

*

 

"Had he his head on your arm?", Sebastian asked when they were in bed and couldn't fall asleep.

"Depends on whether you would be jealous or not", Puck retorted and Sebastian laughed, sat up and on Puck's hips.

"I'm indeed a bit jealous that you had a moment without me."

Puck thought about it.

"But he called you, not me then. I was jealous too. Makes it up, huh?"

 

 

*

 

Sebastian was the first who woke up, it was 8:43am and he usually slept a bit longer at the weekends, but he was worried about their guest, so he stood up and got dressed.

He first went into the bathroom and something seemed odd. He couldn't figure out what it was by now, but when he entered the living room, he got blinded by the sunlight that was reflected in the big cupboard with glass windows.

Sebastian had wanted to clean the windows for such a long time, but never did it and now were they clean.

Obviously.

And there was no trash on the table, floor or anywhere else.

 

He narrowed his eyes to slits and tiptoed into the kitchen from where he could smell ham. Kurt was, in fact, standing at the stove and made eggs with ham. The table in the kitchen was already laid.

"Kuuurt?", Sebastian asked and Kurt looked to him, showing him a smile that made Sebastian's heart beat faster.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Sebastian looked around. Even the kitchen seemed to be cleaner than before.

"Did you ... clean the bathroom, living room and kitchen?"

Kurt's smile vanished.

"Are you mad because of it?"

Sebastian opened his mouth, but he was speechless.

"I just wanted to say thank you and I apologize for the circumstances", Kurt said. "And it was so dirty that I felt uncomfortable", he whispered to himself.

"Didn't you sleep at all?"

"Couldn't. Was too nervous to see Blaine."

Kurt turned to the stove again.

"Would you wake your boyfriend? Breakfast is ready."

 

Puck was just as irritated as Sebastian. But not only this. He also felt hurt in his pride.

"I can clean my apartment by myself", he grunted, shoving some bread in his mouth.

"I'm sorry", Kurt mumbled, having his hands on his lap as they sat at the table.

"Don't say sorry. That was really nice and Puck appreciates it just as much as I do", Sebastian said, putting a hand on Kurt's arm and looked to Puck who averted his gaze.

Kurt stared at Sebastian's hand on his arm and hated to admit that his touch made him feel weird. Like a schoolboy who saw his crush for the first time.

Not that he had a crush on Sebastian.

He didn't even know him.

He simply had no explanation for his strange feelings.

 

"I saw a guitar in the living room", Kurt started, trying to distract himself as Sebastian finally took his hand away. "Which one of you can play it?"

"I do", Puck said and Kurt smiled at him.

"Really? That's awesome. I love to sing, but I can't play any instrument. I don't know what it is. I tried piano once, but how is it possible that two hands do different things? That fucking creeped me out. I'm just not talented."

Puck started to smile too.

"That's funny that you like to sing, because Sebastian wants to-"

"Shut up", Sebastian hissed, his eyes on his plate.

"Seb-"

"Shut up."

Puck leaned back in his chair, panting.

"Don't talk to me like this."

"I talk to you how I want to."

Sebastian stood up and Puck too, both were looking at each other as if they wanted to kill the partner. Kurt felt wrong there and stood up as well.

"Sorry that you're arguing because of me-"

"We don't argue. Little is just testing his boundaries."

"Little? I'm taller than you!"

"Your hair is taller. And I'm stronger."

"You're not."

"I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"Guys-"

"Kurt, would you mind if we disappear for a few moments?", Puck asked and Kurt sighed.

"Do you want to slap each other or what?"

"Kinda. We do a ... uhm showdown ... in the bedroom", Sebastian murmured.

"And I always win", Puck whispered, a grin on his lips.

"You don't."

"You never pinned me down. Not even once-"

"Okay, so if you're busy, I guess I will take the bus to the hospital."

Kurt pushed the chair at the table and nodded at the two men.

"Bye, guys."

 

"Wait!", Puck and Sebastian said simultaneously and went after Kurt, who stopped and turned to them once more.

"If you feel like we’re excluding you, you can join our showdown", Puck suggested and Kurt puckered his brows.

"What?"

"What?", Sebastian asked his boyfriend and all Puck could say was:

"What?"

"Aaaaaaaaanyway", Sebastian started, gripping Puck's hand, "we said we would drive you there and we will do it. Sorry that you had to watch this ... scene."

 

*

 

Kurt had just passed the reception and was heading to Blaine's room. In his hand was a flower bouquet and on his lips a smile. He couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian and Noah, who had been really worried before they had let him go.

'You can always call, really', they had said often and although Kurt didn't want to give them his number, he had their numbers and knew he would use them again.

Some day.

He was unaware that today was that day.

 

He finally reached the room with the right number. The door was open and he stepped in, his heart beating so loud that he could only hear his heartbeat.

Then there he was.

Blaine Anderson.

Lying in the hospital bed and looking dreamy as always.

Kurt wanted to come closer, but he stood still as he saw the carer who stood next to the bed, bending over it and -

_No._

_No._

_No ..._

Kurt's heart broke when Blaine let this strange person kiss him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your reviews!
> 
> I don't know when I will update the next chapter. I'm in a good mood with my original story (yay) and I need some time to get into the characters again when I switch the story, I write. Tbh I suck in multitasking O_O
> 
> hugs and kisses!  
> aida


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break-up and breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> After Santana's rant about Kurt (Brad's rant about Chris's looks) I had to write something cute and pro Kurt :'D
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Kurt couldn't hold the bouquet anymore. And as he dropped it, the kissing boys looked to him, Blaine pushing the carer away.

"Kurt", he said and Kurt felt tears in his eyes. He ran away and heard someone following him.

"Wait, hey, you, wait!"

The other boy caught up to him and gripped his arm.

"Don't touch me!", Kurt hissed as he turned around and pulled his arm away.

"I'm so sorry. My name's Justin."

"Bieber or what?"

Justin shook his head and smiled politely.

Why did this asshole smile?

Kurt wanted to punch him in his ugly face for that.

 

"I'm Blaine's soulmate."

Kurt wanted to say something, but all he could think about was this scene that happened months ago.

After his first time ever.

With Blaine.

 

_Kurt closed his eyes and felt happy when Blaine kissed him eagerly and stroked his back._

_"You taste like my cum", he whispered to him and Kurt laughed._

_"I wonder why."_

_Blaine smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss on Kurt's sweaty forehead before he pulled a blanket over their naked bodies._

_"I love you", Blaine whispered and Kurt opened his eyes immediately._

_"I love you too."_

_Blaine brushed over his cheekbone and took a deep breath._

_"I never felt that kind of connection with anyone else."_

_"I-I know what you mean", Kurt replied, burying his head into Blaine's neck._

_"I think ... I think we're soulmates."_

_Kurt sat up, the widest grin ever on his lips._

_"You think so too?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Kurt laughed as he kissed Blaine a few times._

_"I felt so happy when I saw you for the first time", Kurt whispered._

_"I mean, we're so lucky that we found each other, although we don't know the name."_

_"Yes, so lucky", Kurt mumbled and pressed himself as firmly against Blaine as he could. Blaine was really the love of his life. His soulmate. And now since he knew that Blaine felt the same, he was determined to never let him go._

 

"Soulmates, huh?"

"I know it has to feel horrible, but we were defenseless. Really. You have no clue how worried he was about you. And how much he blames himself."

Kurt shook his head.

Blaine was the dick in the story anyway. Who could he blame but himself?

"Please go back and talk to him."

 

Blaine sighed in relief when Kurt stood in the door frame again.

"Honey", Blaine whispered and reached out his hand. Kurt felt goose pimples all over his body. It felt more than wrong that Blaine called him like this, keeping in mind that he had just kissed someone else.

"Come here", Blaine said and reached his hand further. Kurt hated himself that he obeyed that easily.

But it was Blaine.

The person he loved.

The person he was loved by.

The person who was his soulmate.

 

At least he used to think so.

 

He walked to him, his gaze on the ground as Blaine took his hand.

"What has he told you?"

"Only that you're soulmates and defenseless and shit like that", Kurt replied mechanically, his voice wobbly.

"That's all true."

Kurt pulled his hand away and rubbed his watery eyes, not being able to remain strong and cold.

"Did those two criminals hurt you?"

"They hurt me not even half as much as you just did."

Kurt finally looked up and couldn't hold his tears back anymore.

"Hon-"

"You know what, I'm sick of all your lies. Your dad didn't even let me sleep there when I came back after I GOT KIDNAPPED. He had a gun a-a-and I didn't even-"

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand again, with his right, healthy hand and pulled him closer to the bed.

"Baby, it's over. You're safe now."

"I'm not. Because your dad thinks I'm a spy!"

Blaine puckered his brows.

"... How did you get free?"

"Wow. You're just like him-"

"I'm not", Blaine yelled, squeezing Kurt's hand as firmly as he could while this one tried to get free.

"Ouch, Blaine. Don't squeeze my hand so much-"

"And about Justin: Don't tell me you didn't notice before that our relationship was crap. We're not soulmates and I'm sorry that I found mine at such a moment, but we belong together and you won't be able to badmouth us."

He finally released Kurt's hand and Kurt rubbed it lightly, more tears running down his cheeks.

"'Us'? That's ridiculous. You know each other for 24 hours now. At most."

"And in these 24 hours he gave me more than you within the past months."

 

*

 

Kurt's legs hurt, but he didn't care. He was almost at home. After hours of walking. His purse was at home, he had no money to pay for a bus or taxi.

On the other hand, he didn't bother.

Nothing seemed to be important anymore.

 

Not even dad's devastated expression when he opened the door.

"Dear God, son, what happened?"

Kurt stepped into their house, not responding.

"Blaine? Did he – did he break up with you?"

Kurt nodded and started to cry relentlessly.

 

*

 

"I feel weird."

"Do you think he's okay?", Puck asked him as he and Sebastian were cuddling on the couch.

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"I miss him."

"Me too", Sebastian agreed and realized how strange that sounded. How could one miss a person one barely knew? But since Puck and he were looking for their Kurt, they felt half. And now, since they were aware of what it felt like to be whole, they never wanted to be half again.

They needed him.

And if he was just around, only smiling, that would be enough.

For now.

 

"Let's find him", Sebastian decided and stood up.

"What happened to: we mustn't push him?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"I feel weird. Something happened."

"We don't have his number. Not even his full name -"

Sebastian's phone rang in his pocket. Unknown number.

"Kurt?"

It was silent.

"How do you know-"

Sebastian felt extremely relieved and sat down, turning the loudspeaker on.

"Are you okay?"

 

Kurt stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, lying in his bed.

"I guess."

"Did something happen?"

"Why does he call you and not me?", Puck asked in a whisper, but Sebastian just gave him a gesticulation to shut up.

"Kurt? Are you still there?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"Don't end the call now. Do you want to see us? We could meet in a café or something."

Puck sulked and Sebastian had to smile about it as he stroked his neck and waited for Kurt to say something.

"Okay."

 

*

 

Kurt was sitting in the café where they wanted to meet each other. He stopped thinking about how weird it was to meet a couple. There was no problem in meeting two friends, regardless of whether these friends screwed each other or not.

Only that Kurt wasn't friends with these people.

They were criminals and had even kidnaped him.

 

Sebastian and Puck finally entered the building and Kurt scanned them intensively. Puck was wearing blank jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. The look seemed pretty simple, but fit his body perfectly. Sebastian had blank jeans on as well, but a black shirt with a nice green wa is tcoat that had the same color as his eyes.

Kurt allowed himself to smile as they came closer to him. They were absolutely handsome and it was somehow cute how they were holding hands.

 

"Hey", Puck said and sat down to Kurt, smiling at him.

"Hi."

Sebastian sat also down, brushing through his hair.

"You look pretty tired. Didn't you sleep a bit this afternoon?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No ... I ordered myself already a coffee, I hope that's okay?"

"It's not. You need to vomit everything you just drank", Puck said and laughed when Kurt's pupils dilated.

"Joke. Why wouldn't it be okay if you order something?"

 

Kurt couldn't laugh. He lowered his head and pressed his lips together. 

When he was meeting Blaine, Blaine usually wanted that they order a drink together. If Kurt was at a meeting point before him and ordered, it would always happen that Blaine became angry.

_But that won't happen ever again,_ Kurt thought and felt how tears flooded his eyes again.

 

"Hey, you look as if something horrible happened", Sebastian whispered sadly, giving Puck a worried gaze.

"Did Rufus hurt you?"

"Blaine's dad? No he – not physically."

A waiter showed up and while Sebastian and Puck ordered, Kurt tried to calm down. But both of the others noticed that there was something wrong.

"Is Blaine badly hurt?", Sebastian wanted to know, thinking about that he had almost killed a real human being.

Kurt tensed further up and clenched his fists.

"He was fine enough to cheat on me."

 

Sebastian looked at Puck.

"When did he cheat on you? You were apart for like 24 hours", Puck asked and Kurt nodded and massaged his temples.

"Funny, isn't it?"

He laughed a few times.

But it was rather sad.

 

Sebastian laid a hand on Kurt's and rubbed it lightly.

"We would like to be friends with you. But there is no need to pretend that everything is okay. We're not into playing masked ball."

Kurt withdrew his hand and looked at his coffee.

"Fine. Let's stop hiding behind a mask", he started and looked to Sebastian and then to Puck. "I called you because I had no one else here. I don't really like you. I think you're creepy. Both of you. I would've talked with anyone, right now."

Sebastian tried to understand Kurt, tried to figure out whether he really meant what he said or whether he just wanted to hurt others, because he was hurt himself.

Puck, anyway, felt offended.

"You don't really like us? We could've done mean things to you, not only when we kidnaped you, but the last night too. But we-"

"Oh God. Do you even listen to yourself? You kidnaped me. You're sick criminals."

"What makes you think that we had a choice?"

"Oh come on!", Kurt mumbled, leaning against the backrest of the chair. "There is always a choice."

"I never had one", Puck insisted as Kurt raised one eyebrow, but stayed silent.

"And anyway," Puck started, but Sebastian pinched him, so that he stopped. They looked intensively at Kurt who looked like a sad porcelain doll. He was beautiful, but the sight of him made one feel extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

"Kurt", Sebastian whispered and gripped again his hand, tilting his head with a smile, "we're sorry that we kidnaped you. And if you want to talk, we listen." He pulled his hand away and gripped Puck's instead. "But don't vent your frustration about your cheating ex on us."

 

"I don't know why I called you", Kurt admitted, rubbing his eyes, "I – I could've called my best friend, but I didn't. I don't get why I did do that."

"Because we're your soulmates", Puck blurted out and Sebastian hit his arm.

"How dumb are you?"

"Did you just say that I'm dumb?"

"You are, obviously! We agreed not to tell him! Not now!"

 

Kurt held his breath as he watched how these two people were arguing.

_Soulmates?_

_Mate's'?_

_Plural?_

"What?", Kurt finally asked and the others smiled awkwardly.

"Yes ... uhm, we felt it when we saw you for the first time", Sebastian tried to explain, kneading his fingers nervously while looking into the distance.

"I hope you're not one of the people who think that a bond for life can only appear between two people", Puck breathed, looking directly into Kurt's eyes who laughed and stood up, laying money on the table.

"You're really funny. Thanks for cheering me up. I wasn't thinking that I would laugh today at all!"

Puck stood up too, walking after Kurt who tried to get out of this café as soon as possible.

 

He was on the sidewalk when he felt an arm on his.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!", he yelled and slapped his arm away, but Puck gripped his shoulders now and turned him around.

"I know that you're confused, keeping in mind that you don't know your soulmates' names-"

"I know the name of my soulmate. It's Blaine. And I will get him back!"

Puck didn't know what it was that made him so angry, Kurt's hate-filled expression or his stolidity. He pressed Kurt against the wall of the next shop, people were passing by, but no one seemed to care about this really weird situation.

"Let me go!"

"He is not your soulmate. You have two. Me and Seb, do you want a proof?"

Kurt struggled to get free, but the criminal was way too strong. And while his face and lips came closer to Kurt's face, Kurt started to cry.

The past hours have been a nightmare, but every minute was worse than the one before. He had no clue how he would survive more of this shit.

 

Puck's face was suddenly far away, just as his hands, but Kurt was so shocked that he couldn't move.

"You weren't trying to force a kiss on his lips, were you?", Sebastian asked angrily, both hands on Puck's upper arms.

"He provoked me!".

"The fuck he did! Control yourself!"

 

There were different eyes now, and a voice was talking to him, but Kurt couldn't react. He saw black and fell.

 

*

 

He felt horrible when he woke up. And he didn't know where he was, but he saw this creepy face a few feet away from him. Abruptly, he sat up, but held his aching head.

"You faint often. Do you have some health issues?", Puck asked, realizing that his lips started to tremble as if he was close tor crying.

"Y-you kidnaped me again-"

"We don't know where you live and couldn't let you lie on the sidewalk, could we?", Sebastian explained as he walked by, bringing a glass of water and sitting next to Kurt.

He held the glass to him, but he shook his head.

"W-what is that?"  
"Water", Sebastian mumbled, showing Puck, who sat in the armchair, his concerned gaze.

"What did you do with me?", Kurt asked, not taking the glass or looking to the guys who gave him shelter.

"We didn't do anything with you, Kurt."

"He wanted to kiss me ..."

Puck tensed up and lowered his head as Kurt rubbed his eyes.

"He is sorry", Sebastian assured and held the glass closer to Kurt. "Drink! You need to drink and eat. And sleep, relax a bit."

"Here or what? Where you kinky bastards can slobber over me?"

Sebastian put the glass on the table, starting to feel annoyed, since he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Was that an invitation?", Puck asked with a grin, slowly walking over to the couch where the two others were.

"N-no", Kurt stuttered, pulled his legs against his chest and snuggled up to Sebastian, gripping his sweater nervously.

"Yes?"

"N-n-no-"

Puck reached out his hand to brush through Kurt's hair, but stopped right before his face.

"You look pretty terrified", he ascertained and Kurt blushed, swallowing as he cried more.

"I'm not."

"No?"

He looked to where Kurt was snuggling to his boyfriend, who wondered what Puck was up to do.

Slowly, he sat next to Kurt as well, smiling lightly.

"I'm sorry", he finally said and Kurt took a deep breath, releasing Sebastian and wiping away his tears.

"I was hurt by what you said that's why I wanted to hurt you as well. I'm sorry."

Kurt closed his eyes for a second and tried to think about everything, but in his brain was fog. All he could think about was that he had to get out of there.

"I need to go", he mumbled and jumped up, but as soon as he did, his legs got weak and he almost fell. Luckily, four hands held him and his heart was trying to fool him, as fast as it was beating when he looked into Puck's eyes as he smiled.

"Be careful, little", he said and Kurt blushed more, freed himself and left the apartment, stumbling over the leg of the table and laughing nervously.

 

"Little?", Sebastian wanted to know as he crossed his arms before his chest and Puck nodded his head, grinning as he did so.

"I might have freaked him out on the sidewalk, but now I ... now I have him."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kurt!  
> What do you think will happen next? And what do you WANT to happen?
> 
> I'm always open for some ideas! 
> 
> xo  
> aida


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This week's glee episode wasn't that bad, was it? I mean it was bad, but not as horrible as the past episodes, right?
> 
> Song mentioned in the text: [For you only](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MgO016GBp-Q)
> 
> Enjoy it!

"His cute lil nose", Sebastian panted as Puck digged his nails into his hips, thrusting his dick into him over and over again.

"His beautiful lips", Puck agreed and fucked Sebastian harder, making him moan.

"H-have yo-uuhhh- seen h-uhh- his hands?"

Puck gripped around Sebastian's throat and pulled him up, pulling Sebastian's back against his chest, while slowing down a bit.

"Imagine his slim, long hands moving over your body", he whispered in his ear and trailed his free hand along Sebastian's abs down to his cock where he started pumping.  
"Fuck", Sebastian breathed and reached behind to press his nails into Puck's ass, feeling his muscles moving as he picked up the pace again and made him come.

Sebastian collapsed forward and Puck released his throat, fucking his sore hole a few times more until he came too, pulled out and fell next to his boyfriend.

 

"This needs to stop", Puck mumbled. "Having sex while thinking about him isn't satisfying anymore."

"You shooed him away", Sebastian mumbled lazily, his eyes closed.

Puck smacked his ass, but Sebastian just laughed and opened his eyes.

"Want to spank me for telling you the truth?"

Puck sighed and stared at the ceiling, lightly rubbing the place where he had just hit Sebastian.

"Am I too impulsive?"

Sebastian scanned Puck's expression and stroked his chest.

"Sometimes."

He nodded and pressed his lips together.

"I'm gonna fix this", he said and stood up, starting to get dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk", he lied and closed his belt, not giving attention to the way Sebastian opened his arms.

"Cuddling!", he finally said and Puck couldn't even smile.

"Not now", he simply replied and Sebastian sat up, panting with rage. Puck knew how important cuddling after sex was for Sebastian and yet did he want to go away.

"Fine. Fuck off! I don't care."

Puck showed Sebastian his middle finger and Sebastian tilted his head up when Puck was almost out of the door.

"He likes me more than he likes you."

Puck stood still and looked back. Sebastian regretted saying that immediately and wanted to say something, but the way Puck nodded with tears in his eyes, made him speechless.

 

*

 

He told himself that it was just like a kidnapping, only a bit more intense.

 

He told himself that he just wanted to kidnap this person as he drove to his apartment.

 

He told himself that everything was okay when he rang the bell.

 

Only when he stood at the East River, let the back with the corpse and stones in it sink into the water, he realized that this was the beginning of the end of his humanity.

 

 _Only 24 left,_ he thought and drove to Jaimie.

 

*

 

"Seriously, you need to go to some classes again", Burt said, looking to Kurt who sat on the couch, watching Moulin Rouge. "It's been four days since he broke up with you and-"

"Shhh", Kurt whispered, "'Come what may' is starting."

Burt placed himself before the TV and Kurt panicked.

"Dad, please no, I need to see that!"

"You need to go back to NYADA. I thought you wanted to be the next Hugh Jackson or something."

"Jackman", Kurt said and crossed his arms. "I'll go tomorrow. Would you please go away now that I can remember that soulmates always come back together?"

Burt sighed, took the zapper and turned the TV off.

"DAD!", Kurt screamed and clenched two fists.

"Let's talk, son", his father insisted and sat next to him, still holding the zapper. Kurt tensed up and stared out of the window, starting to sing 'For you only' by Trading Yesterday in his mind.

_Blinding darkness surrounds me ..._

"I know that you love him", his father told Kurt, but he wasn't listening.  
_... and I am reaching for you only._

"But since he says he found his soulmate, maybe he isn't the right guy for you."  
_This hopelessness that drowns ..._

"Many days I wish that I had been there when you said your first word."  
_.... all that I believe will be the one thing that I need ..._

"You need to believe me when I say that I'm really sorry."  
_... for you only ..._

"But why don't you focus on your career for a while?"

_But I'm so far ..._

"Forget boys and love and all that stuff. You are a star, don't forget that."

_... so far from home._

"You're right, Dad", Kurt said with a smile and Burt smiled too, stroking his head and standing up.

"Need to go to work now, see you this evening."

Kurt nodded, still with a smile on his face, but it faded as soon as Burt showed him his back. Kurt gripped the zapper and turned the TV back on, crying to 'come what may'.

 

*

 

Kurt was sleeping on the couch when there was a knocking on the door. He stared at the DVD menu and then to the door.

"Coming", he yelled and slowly walked to the door, opening it. He wanted to close it immediately again, but two strong hands kept the door open.

"We come in peace", Sebastian started.

"H-how did you even find out where I live?", Kurt stuttered and looked at Puck and Sebastian with pure anxiety.

"You always say we're criminals. What do you think how we find our victims?", Puck asked and bit his lips as Kurt gasped. "Not that you're a victim. I mean, we-"

"We know your name and where you live. We know some things and we want to ask you on a date", Sebastian interrupted him, smiling politely at Kurt, who sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Well, that's really ... frightening and the answer is no."

He wanted to slam the door, but Puck and Sebastian sneaked into the small house and Kurt pressed himself against the wall, clenching two fists.

"G-get out!"

"We just want-"

"I don't care about what you want", Kurt spat and shook his head, "even if I wasn't disgusted by the idea of going on a date with two guys, I still have a boyfriend."

"He cheated on you", Puck explained and Kurt tilted his head up, trying to get his strength back.

"Yeah, I'm willing to forgive him. We will get back together sooner or later."

 

Puck made a step to Kurt, reaching out his hand, but Sebastian held him back and judged Kurt silently, just with his eyes.

"Do you want to press me against a wall again? I'm already against the wall. And what would you do then? Rape me? Kidnap me again? Hold me as your slave to rage your kinky fantasies out on me?", Kurt asked crossing his arms before his chest.

 

Sebastian didn't get him anymore. He was aware of Kurt's swollen eyes and his obvious heartbreak, but they had only the best intentions.

 

He slowly released Puck's arm and let him run towards Kurt where he hit the wall next to Kurt's head, making him shriek.

"Nice ideas, maybe I'll do that", Puck teased and looked up and down Kurt's body, making him uncomfortable.

"Get out of my house now!", Kurt whispered calmly, his head still up.

"I had to do some really disgusting things to get your address, turns out that you're a little asshole", Puck said and Kurt smiled.

"Sorry that I'm not your soulmate", he said with a smile and shrugged his shoulders. Puck placed his left hand next to Kurt's head as well and brought his head closer to his.

"That you're a badly behaved child doesn't change that you're our missing mate."

"B-badly behaved?", Kurt asked, trying to not blush about the closeness of the other guy and his words. "You are the one who-"

 

He went silent when Puck withdrew himself and stroked gently through Kurt's hair.

"He gets angry so easily", Puck told Sebastian who nodded.

"Just like you."

"But I know that you can arbitrate between us, if there is an issue", Puck mumbled, taking his hand away from Kurt, who was not only speechless, but red on his cheeks.

"I-I would really appreciate if you talk TO me, and not ABOUT me. Not when I'm in the room, I mean -"

"I will keep that in mind, little", Puck assured and smiled at Kurt.

 

Kurt looked at the ground, puckering his brows and feeling tears in his eyes. The two people who had kidnapped, but also gave him shelter one, actually two times were in his home. They claimed to be his soulmates and wanted a date. They were creepy, but in an odd way very appealing. Especially when this person with the mohawk said 'little' Kurt's heart started to beat faster. It was weird, disgusting and wrong.

But Kurt couldn't help. He was torn about everything.

 

"Sorry for scaring you", Puck whispered and walked behind Sebastian, gripping his waist and starting to press kisses on his neck.  
"Yeah, we really just came to apologize that we came across so pushy. We didn't mean to tell you that you are our soulmate. We understand that it's confusing for you, considering that you just came out of a relationship."

"I-I'm still in a relationship", Kurt told himself, "he loves me. He told me. I know it ..."

He sank to the ground and started to sob, both of the criminals kneeling in front of him and stroking his shoulders, to soothe him.

"I't's okay to cry, being cheated on sucks", Sebastian mumbled.

"Yeah and I mean even if you're not his soulmate – one does not cheat. Never, it's just – an absolute no go!", Puck explained and Kurt nodded, wiping away his tears.

"I still love him."

"But he has someone else-"

"I will get him back", Kurt said with a determination that made the others freeze.  
"Fine, but then you need a plan", Sebastian started, standing up. "You need him to realize how awesome you are."

"I know", Kurt said weakly, staring into the distance.

"You need to make him jealous."

Puck began to grin and looked up to Sebastian who was grinning as well.

"Wait, you – you mean-"

"Seb is right", Puck mumbled, standing up too and gripping Sebastian's hand. "We would love to help you in this weird situation."

Kurt puckered his brows and licked his lips.

"But since you guys are kinda delusional about what could be our ... relationship ... it wouldn't feel right to spent so much time with you."

"I, for one, would love to be your doormat."

"Same here", Sebastian agreed, smiling politely, but Kurt just sighed.

"Why would you do that for me?", he asked, not believing that these two would help him. And not understanding why.

 

"Because you're our missing puzzle piece", Puck explained as if it was the easiest thing on earth and Kurt just shook his head, rubbing his thighs.

"How ... why are you so sure?"

"When we-"

"It was-"

Sebastian and Puck both started to talk and looked to each other, Sebastian, as often, gave in.

 

"We met a few Kurts in our lives, but when we met you, everything was different", Puck explained calmly and knelt down again, smiling. "When I saw you – I finally understood what people meant when they were talking about happiness."  
Kurt looked to him, tried to understand what he was talking about.

"I mean, I really love Sebastian, but we both know that we're not complete like this. One person is missing. And when I looked into your eyes for the first time I knew that you were the one."

"That's a misunderstanding", Kurt whispered and buried his face in his hands, "a mistake."

"Listen, little, I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry for scaring you and for having a job you can't accept, but I – and Sebastian – we would both be the luckiest people if you agreed to just one date. And so you could even make your ex jealous. A win-win situation."

"Fine", Kurt mumbled, looking into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. "One date."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all your reviews!
> 
> I actually wanted to update every Saturday, after the Glee shit, but I can't say whether I will have a new chapter next week. This chapter was written last Sunday, I'm very busy these days. And I'm not saying that I lost interest, but it gets harder to write now, since it gets more complex. And I either have no ideas or just no passion to write this story.
> 
> So, if next week there isn't a new chapter, you know what's going on.
> 
> If there is a new chapter, you can be happy!
> 
> xo  
> aida


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my dears,
> 
> a new chapter *-*
> 
> Be aware that there is attempted non-con ...

"He's late," Sebastian whispered, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets as he stared to the end of the road, Friday evening.

"Too late", Puck agreed.

Both were pretty impatient, always been, and the fact that Kurt hadn’t shown up made both extremely angry, though Sebastian could always regain his desurgency easier than Puck, who needed to have control over everything.

 

It was the sound of Sebastian's phone that caused Puck to lose his nerves.

"If that's Kurt, calling YOU I'mma-"

"Kurt?"

Puck walked a few feet away and kicked against a wall.

"Hey, Sebastian. I-"

"Where are you?"

"I won't come."

Sebastian clenched a fist with his free hand.

"Why?"

"I ... I-"

 

Kurt rubbed his thigh and stared out of the window into the darkness.

"Where the fuck are you?", Puck's voice suddenly asked and Kurt tensed more up. If he had wanted to talk with Puck, he would've called him.

"At home", he replied and took a deep breath.

"We'll pick you up."

Kurt jumped up and started to walk around.

"No, I – I don't want to!"

"I'mma drive to your home and ring the bell. You either open or I kick the door in."

"Calm down, Puck-"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up yourself!"

Kurt ended the call as Sebastian and Puck were arguing. He sank back into the couch and kneaded his fingers nervously.

 

"Who was that?", his dad asked, walking into the living room.

"Some ... friends", he replied with hesitation.

"From College?"

"No."

"So where did you meet?"

Kurt lowered his head and bit his lips.

"Kurt?"

"If they show up here ... would you go upstairs, please?"

Burt raised his brows.

"Now I'm curious."

 

*

 

"You need to calm down."

"I'm mad at this little asshole."

"Me too, but if you walk to him like this-"

Puck didn't listen to his boyfriend and just knocked at the door. The minutes of driving to Kurt's home didn't soothe him, to the contrary.

The traffic made it only worse.

 

A middle-aged person opened the door and while Sebastian was thinking about what to say, Puck outpaced him.

"Good evening, I'm Noah Pucker-"

"Leave my son alone."

Puck tilted his head up, a grin appeared on his lips.

"Little boy told Daddy everything?"

"Puck!", Sebastian warned him while Burt went pale.

"You kidnapped him and now you want to do what? Leave him alone", Burt hissed and slammed the door.

 

Puck rang the bell again and again but Sebastian pulled him away.

"Let them be, now!"

"Fuck you!", Puck buzzed and pushed Sebastian away who fell down the stairs before the door. Puck turned immediately around and ran to him.

"Babe", he whispered and tried to help his boyfriend up, but Sebastian only slapped his hand away and yelled at him.

"What's wrong with you? Ever since you were at Jaimie's you've been like this. A moody asshole. What did you do so that he helped you find out where Kurt lives, huh? What did you have to do?"

Sebastian was standing again and scanning Puck intensively with his eyes, but the other person was looking into the distance.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sebastian laughed exhaustedly and rubbed his eyes.

"Of course not, I know that. But, tell me what you-"

A claiming kiss interrupted his sentence and prevented him from starting a new one. Once Puck was done with kissing him, he kept holding Sebastian's neck and looked in his eyes with a sorrowful gaze that made Sebastian feel sick.

"I love you and that's all you need to know."

 

*

 

Kurt was crying in his bedroom when Burt went to him and sat next to his son on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Dad! I know I should've told you before, but ... they're dangerous. I didn't want to-"

"It's okay", Burt said with his calm voice and rubbed Kurt's shoulder. "Thanks for being honest, at last."

 

*

 

Kurt was relieved when the rest of the weekend was peaceful. No Puck or Sebastian was at the door. So he spent his time to think about Blaine. Not that he wanted to, but no matter what he did he would remember his smile, the way he was walking and even his scent.

 

It was Sunday when he couldn't hold back any longer and called his ex.

"Hey, are you okay?", Blaine answered the phone and Kurt's heart beat so much faster than before, feeling happy about the fact that Blaine seemed to care about him. Still.

"Hey, yes, I'm ..." Kurt digged the nails of his free hand into his thighs as he stared out of the window. "I'm fine."

"Good. I was afraid that the kidnappers hurt you."

Kurt shook his head and contracted his brows.

"What? I-"

"Don't talk to them if they ever approach you again", Blaine insisted. "I mean the only reason that they let you go would be that they try to get you into their team so that you tell them about me and dad."

Something in Kurt changed immediately. He sat up and took a deep breath.

"Do you mean that you're afraid I could tell the people who try to kill you important facts about you? Maybe that you're allergic to peanuts or what?"

He was furious now and jumping from his bed.

"Do you think I would act as childish as that? Just because you have a new boyfriend?"

It was silent and before Kurt could apologize that he accused him to think that, Blaine said something that made him regret that he even slightly regretted what he just said.

"To be honest, yes. That is what I thought."

Kurt opened his mouth, wanted to yell, to insult Blaine, but all he could do is wiping his tears away.

"I would never want to see you hurt, I-"

"Are you crying?", Blaine asked when he recognized Kurt's trembling voice.

"Of course not!", Kurt said and laughed awkwardly.

"I'll come over."

"What? No, Blaine, don't – Blaine? Are you still there?"

 

*

 

"Still mad at me?"

"Yes."

Puck sighed and lowered his head, gripping the steering wheel before him.

"I told you it's nothing."

"I told you that you're a horrible liar", Sebastian replied and leaned back into the passenger seat.

 

The car was parking opposite of Burt Hummel's house. They had spent the past day observing Kurt, hoping that he would leave the house at one point, but he never did. However, a car appeared and parked directly before the house.

Since it was already dark, they weren't sure who it was, but when someone opened the front door and the light hit the person, they recognized the curls of the short teen.

 

*

 

"I-I told you to not-"

Without listening to Kurt, Blaine sneaked through the open door and positioned himself into the living room. Kurt inhaled deeply before he closed the door and followed Blaine.

 

Standing in front of him was awkward. The last time he saw him was a week ago and they were arguing then. Now, he stood there, handsome as always and Kurt couldn't stop his heart from beating so loud that he could barely hear something else than this racing beat.

"Listen", Blaine finally said to end the silence, "I see that it's hard for you that I'm in a new relationship."

Kurt pressed his trembling lips together.

 _Don't cry,_ he told himself, _don't you fucking cry when he is here!_

"But I ... feel like it's right to stay with Justin."

Kurt nodded mechanically and could even force himself to show Blaine a half polite smile.

"I know and I'm happy for-"

"Oh shut up!", he interrupted him and Kurt ducked his head submissively as he stopped breathing.

"You're not happy. You look as if you have been crying for ages and that's exactly what you did, right?", Blaine continued as he made his way towards Kurt. "I know you, Kurt. I know how much you love me."

Kurt couldn't hold back any longer and pressed one hand on his mouth as the first tear rolled down his pale cheeks.

"But I want you to remember that every time when I said that I loved you, I meant it."

He raised his head to look at the way Blaine was smiling at him when he took his hands in his.

"You are still gorgeous, although I can't be with you. You are still the most amazing person I've ever met, do you understand?"

Kurt's eyes lingered on his lips as he shook his head lightly. He saw how these beautiful lips moved and heard an angel laugh.

"I still feel very attracted to you", Blaine explained himself, laid one hand on Kurt's lower back and pulled him closer, tilting his head to his ear, "I still want to kiss your tears away, but I can't."

"I – I don't understand a word you're saying", Kurt whispered and snuggled desperately up to Blaine's body who didn't even try to pull away, to the contrary. Blaine pressed his nose into Kurt's neck and shoved his hand down to Kurt's ass, making the other shriek as he clenched around Blaine's jacket.

"Your ass is a complete different league", Blaine breathed and began to knead both cheeks with his hands until Kurt pushed him away, eyelids red from crying.

"Why did you come here? To tell me that you want to keep me as paramour or what?", Kurt asked, folding his hands before his chest.

Blaine looked up and down his body as he licked his lips slowly, pulling Kurt's wall of anger down and making him nervous again.

"Would you mind?"

 

*

 

"I don't feel comfortable at all when curly tongs is talking with our future husband in there", Sebastian said in concern.  
"Future husband? Since when can you marry more than one person?"

"In some countries – that's not the point", Sebastian mumbled, "what do we do now?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, let him talk with him. What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Sebastian couldn't understand that Puck was saying things like that. He was usually the one who was overcautious and possessive, at least when it's about things that mattered to him. And for all that Sebastian could tell, Puck cared about Kurt, so he didn't get him.

"I thought Kurt mattered to you?!"

"God, Seb, what is this conversation even about?"  
Sebastian turned to him.

"It's about you being a numb monster lately."

"You still let me fuck you, don't you?", Puck asked, raising one brow as Sebastian opened his mouth to say something. "If I'm a monster, you're a filthy slut who lets even a monster take advantage of your fuckhole."

 

Sebastian had tears in his eyes when he hit his boyfriend as hard as he could before he opened the door of the car and ran away, closer to the Hummel house. He wanted to pass it, but as he was close to it, he heard something that sounded like a scream. Before he thought about it, he went back to the car, calling Puck.

 

*

 

"O-of course do I mind. I mean-"

Blaine tilted his head and smiled about the way Kurt blushed.

"You're so sexy", he simply said and achieved that Kurt stopped talking. "Justin is perfect. Almost, but I can't stand all of the vanilla sex he wants. And he has not half a good ass as you do."

All Kurt could do was shaking his head and trying to think clear. The latter didn't want to work out, not when Blaine's lips were suddenly on his.

 _Blaine,_ he thought and wrapped his arms around him, willingly open his mouth to let Blaine do whatever he was up to.

"I knew you couldn't resist me", Blaine whispered after a breathtaking kiss and Kurt tried to fill his lungs with air as he withdrew his arms hesitantly. "You never could. And you never will."

Blaine went for another kiss, but Kurt turned his face away.

"I – I don't want us to be like this."

"What?", Blaine laughed and the way he did hurt Kurt more than anything he could've said.

"I don't want to be your fucktoy."

"So?", Blaine wanted to know, crossing his arms. "I remember a time when you wanted to be exactly that."

Kurt blushed again and tried to find the right words.

"But ... only in bed, I – you were always gentle when we-"

"We could just skip all the lovey-dovey relationship stuff and go to the wild sex", the shorter boy suggested, making Kurt clench his fists.

"And you think you know me ..."

"I know you want me", Blaine said and raised his head a bit and as he did so, the temperature of the room decreased rapidly. When Kurt felt so hot before, now he was cold.

And afraid.

"Not like this-"

"You want me. Underneath your angel face is a desperate little cumslut", Blaine breathed and laid both hands on Kurt's shoulders. "And I will have that slut now", he hissed and pushed Kurt on the couch, making him scream in pain and surprise.

"Blaine, don't!", he yelled when Blaine climbed on top of him, pressed his crotch with his weight and his wrists with his hands down as he caressed Kurt's neck with his lips.

"NO! Get off!"

"You want me to get off? I will, baby. I will fill you up just like you want it, soon."

Kurt bit his lips and bent helplessly under the other body.

"That's not what I meant. Get down off me!

There was suddenly a hand between Kurt's legs and Kurt held his breath, closing his eyes and letting more tears run down his face.

 

At that moment, he heard a loud bang and when he opened his eyes again, everything was blurred because of his tears. But he could feel that no one was lying on him anymore, no one was touching him. He blinked a few times and sat up, recognizing Sebastian and Puck, both holding guns and directing them at Blaine who pointed at Sebastian with his weapon.

"First you try to kill me and then you don't let me have my bae", Blaine said. "I have more than enough reasons to kill you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and your reviews!
> 
> (I tried to write Blaine as a cute bf, but in every universe I write, he is a creepy rapist. Sorry, it just happens.)
> 
> And if anyone has ANY ideas for what could happen, talk to me! *sobs* I have some ideas myself, also the ending and so on, but not how I get there. And not what will happen now!  
> So, help?
> 
> xo  
> aida


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we have all of Kurt's love interests in one room, all with a gun, when this isn't some hot tension, I don't know anymore ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> A new chapter!
> 
> (I was at a Queenbert concert yesterday. I'm blessed)

"I have enough reasons to kill you, too", Puck replied in a low voice and with a cold gaze. "One shot and we would be way closer to the end of this ridiculous feud between our groups."

Kurt couldn't stop looking at Blaine's hand which held the gun firmly.

"B-Blaine", he started hesitantly, but Blaine didn't look at him, only at Sebastian. "Since when do you have a gun?"

"Come on, Kurt", Puck laughed, "you still don't get that he is just like us?"

Kurt lowered his head and clenched his fists, fighting with his feelings.

"He told me that he has nothing to do with his father's-"

"I lied to you, obviously", Blaine explained, still targeting the person who had tried to kill him. "But I really just wanted you to be safe."

_He lied to me._

_He is a criminal too._

_He lied to me ..._

"Okay", Kurt whispered and stood up, "sooo, could you three put your guns down? Makes me nervous."

"He just confessed that he's a liar and you're not even mad at him?", Puck asked angrily and all Kurt could do was shrugging his shoulders. "And what about the fact that he tried to rape you? Do you forgive him that as well?"

"Kurt and I were just having fun", Blaine murmured with a grin and although Kurt felt sick, he didn't say anything, just stepped closer to the three and literally between them.

 

"I don't know what's going on between your boss", he said and looked to Puck and Sebastian, "and your creepy dad", he said as he turned to Blaine, "but I don't want that any of you gets hurt, so please put your guns down. NOW!"

"They tried to kill me!", Blaine hissed aggressively and Kurt took a deep breath.

"I know, but they didn't fulfill their mission. They left you alone. In the end."

Blaine puckered his brows in thoughts and laughed to himself.

"Yeah, now that you mention it: why is that?", he asked and targeted Puck now.

"You ask too many questions considering that you just tried to eat Kurt alive."

"Why do you even care about him?"

"I would make us tea if you put your guns down!", Kurt tried again and Sebastian gave in, reaching behind and pushing his gun under his belt.

"Thanks, Sebastian!", he said loudly and turned to Blaine again, who rolled his eyes and did the same. Kurt turned then to Puck and waved his hands, symbolizing to give in as well and Puck finally put his gun away too, though he did it reluctantly.

 

*

 

Kurt was actually making tea and the three guys were sitting around the table of the living room. Puck and Sebastian on the sofa, Blaine on the armchair.

 

If looks could kill, they all would've been dead by now. The tension between them was breathtaking, everyone was ready to grip their weapon.

 

"Does anyone want cookies?", Kurt asked as he brought the tray with the teapot and cups.

"You must be kidding", Puck hissed and Kurt placed the tray on the table, trying to forget the voice in his head, telling him how little he was.

"So, Kurt", Blaine started, "what is it supposed to mean that these people know where you live?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and thought about where to sit. There was enough space next to Sebastian, but Sebastian was the one who almost killed Blaine. The only option was the chair next to Blaine, but he didn't want to sit so close to Blaine now. Not since he behaved really strange on the couch before.

"I-"

"We're dating", Sebastian lied. It was actually the first thing he said since they kicked the door in and saved Kurt. He still thought that if Kurt wanted to make Blaine jealous he could agree and if he didn't want to, what Sebastian was hoping, especially after that scene on the couch, he could just deny it.

"That's true", Kurt agreed and let himself sink next to Sebastian, bending his head on his shoulder.

 

Sebastian lowered his head slowly and sighed while Blaine gripped the armrests.

"You date both of them?"

"Yes."

"You fuck the people who tried to kill me?"

"That's what I do", Kurt retorted, holding Blaine's gaze.

Blaine laughed awkwardly and gripped the cup with tea before him.

"That's a feisty revenge", he mumbled and drank. Puck stroked Sebastian's back soothingly and hated this situation. He hated that Kurt lied about them. And he hated that Kurt was still trying to impress Blaine who had tried to rape him.

 

Kurt gripped Sebastian's arm and narrowed his eyes to slits as he watched how Blaine drank.

"And when you're done with playing with them, would you consider playing with me again?"

Sebastian felt how Kurt tensed up and moved his head a bit to him.

"I don't want you like this. I – if you ever broke up with Justin-"

"I'm not dumb, Kurt," Blaine said. "You’re just playing a childish game, trying to make me jealous. You're not really serious about them, I mean-"

Kurt gripped Sebastian's face roughly and pressed a kiss on his lips. He didn't want the kiss to last for so long, but his lips were so soft, warm and sweet, he couldn't get enough of the taste that felt in a weird way very familiar, although he was sure that he never tasted it before.

 

When he decided that he needed to stop, he looked into Sebastian's green eyes, which were full of pain.

 _Fuck,_ Kurt thought and bit his lips.

"I-I'm with them because it's fun and we keep each other busy ... If you ever broke up with Justin, maybe we could talk then, but in the meantime - excuse me", Kurt said nervously and stood up, leading Blaine to the door.

 

When he came back, Sebastian's head was buried in Puck's neck and Puck was mumbling sweet things into his ear.

"What happened?", Kurt asked, hoping that it wasn't his fault that Sebastian was crying.

"You think it's funny to play with people's feelings like this?", he asked and gave Kurt a judging look. Kurt inhaled intensively.

"He started to pretend that -"

"Why do you even still want to get him back? He would've raped you-"

"Blaine would never do that."

Puck couldn't believe what he just heard.

"We saved your little ass and you don't even get it?"

Kurt bit his lips.

"Blaine would never-"

"I've heard enough", Puck muttered, stood up and pulled his boyfriend after him.

"Wait, I-"

"What?", Puck wanted to know, standing still without turning around. "Do you want to tell us that you're sorry? You don't have to. That's obvious. Anyway, you didn't think about his feelings when you used his lips to prove a point to your abusive ex, did you?"

And with this words, Puck and Sebastian left him alone.

 

*

 

Something inside of Kurt changed that night. Until now, he always felt like a victim towards Sebastian and Puck. He saw them as criminals, as monsters who had hurt him and Blaine. But ever since he had seen that devastated look in Sebastian's eyes, he couldn't help but to feel guilty.

 

It was true that it's been their idea to fake some dates to make Blaine jealous, but they never talked about how far they would go. And kissing Sebastian was definitely too far.

 

He called Sebastian that night a few times, but he didn't answer. Then he called Puck, who did answer, but he sounded mad.

"Yeah?"

"It's me-"

"What do you want?"

Kurt swallowed thickly and turned around in his bed.

"I wanted to talk with Sebastian but he never answers his phone."

"Yeah, he rejects your calls."

Kurt panted with rage.

"That's ridiculous. It was just a kiss-"

"How would you feel if the person you love kisses you just to make the person they love jealous?"

"I-"

"How would you feel if the person you love kisses you although he knows about your feelings?"

He bit his lips slightly.

"You can't claim to love me, you don't-"

"Do you belittle our feelings?"

"What? No – I-"

"You really are an asshole."

"Noah? Noah, please-"

He stopped talking when he realized that Puck ended the call.

 

*

 

Monday was a horror movie. Classes were boring and Kurt's dad had to work so that he wouldn't see him the whole day. And since he had nothing to do, his mind always drifted away to the kiss he forced on Sebastian's lips.

Kurt had never felt as guilty.

Never that horrible or broken.

Not even after Blaine broke up with him.

 

That's why he called Puck again.

"Don't hang up now!", Kurt yelled desperately. "Please, I need to talk with him. I didn't even try to call him today because I know he won't answer. But could you please tell him that I-"

"Why would I want to help you?"

Kurt licked his lips, closed his eyes and tried to express his feelings just a bit. Just so much that Puck would understand what he couldn't even understand himself.

"I feel like I can't breathe. I hate when people are mad at me. Any people, but his eyes – I can't forget his sad eyes. I can't sleep, I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know what this soulmate thing is supposed to mean, I don't think that I'm the one you're looking for, but I really don't want to part like this."

It was silent and Kurt became nervous.

"I mean, I understand that you don't want to talk with me ever again, but please let me properly apologize-"

"Seb is at work", Puck said, "at his 'normal' workplace. He is a waiter in the restaurant La Nuit."

"Really?"

"Yes,", Puck laughed and as he did, Kurt could relax a bit.

"Do you think I should just stop by?"

"You should."

 

*

 

"Bienvenue à La Nuit, how -" Sebastian raised his head and his smile vanished. "What do YOU want here?", he asked Kurt, sounding mad.

"I like when you're talking french", Kurt said with a smile. "Je parles français uhh très mal et-"

"And you never heard of grammar, obviously."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Sebastian, I-"

"Do you want to order something or not?"

"I just want to talk with you."

"You either order something, or I will have to guide you out."

"Cheesecake", Kurt mumbled exhaustedly and Sebastian wrote something on his scratchpad and disappeared.

 

Kurt closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands.

_What am I doing here? I'm behaving like I'm trying to make things up with a boyfriend or something._

He opened his eyes again and looked out of the window. People were passing the building, living their lives and Kurt felt suddenly a weird sadness in his chest.

 

He was in the second year at the college of his dreams, yet he hadn’t found a role in a Musical or any real friends. Where was his life? He always thought that as soon as he was in college everything would change, but in fact nothing changed.

He was still the outcast.

The boy with the lady voice.

The boy with the weird face.

The boy who never smiled.

 

"Your cheesecake", a voice suddenly said as a hand shoved a plate towards Kurt.

"Thanks, Se-"

Sebastian was already gone and Kurt decided to eat as fast as he could so that he could talk with him again.

 

"Already finished?", Sebastian asked and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, Sebastian, can we-"

"Do you want something else or do you want to pay?"

Kurt stared into the distance.

"I want something else."

"What?"

"I want to apologize."

Sebastian took a deep breath.

"We don't have that in our menu."

When Kurt looked at him again, Sebastian recognized the tears in his eyes and felt how his heart warmed up.

"Listen, Kurt-"

"Sebastian!", an old man screamed through the big room, causing Sebastian to tense up.

"Coming!", he yelled back. "Please order something!", he begged Kurt who nodded with a sigh.

"Another cheesecake?"

"Sure", Sebastian agreed, but this time he blinked at him before he left.

 

He was soon back, though, bringing another cake although Kurt wasn't hungry anymore. Kurt tried to not look at the way the blue shirt all waiters were wearing was stretching where Sebastian's chest and biceps were. He looked really hot in his work clothing, but Kurt lingered for a proper talk.

"Sebastian, can we-?"

"I need to work, babe", he whispered and left Kurt again, but not without stroking through his hair.

 

_He doesn't seem mad anymore._

_What changed?_

_What made him forgive me?_

No matter how long Kurt thought about it, he couldn't find a solution to his questions.

 

He ate this cake way slower, watching Sebastian curiously. Every smile he gave a stranger seemed odd. Not that they were fake smiles, it felt odd for Kurt to watch. He had never seen him interacting with someone else than Puck, or the people at Jaimie's house. And Puck and Kurt himself were the only people until this moment Sebastian had smiled at. That fact made Kurt feel like he was special and now, he felt like he was nothing more than a stranger in a restaurant, eating one cheesecake after another.

 

"You finished your cake", Sebastian determined suddenly and Kurt woke up out of his thoughts.

"Um, yes, indeed."

Sebastian took the plate and smiled at Kurt.

"How many cakes do I have to eat before you'll talk with me?", Kurt asked and _loved_ the way Sebastian laughed.

It was angelic.

"No more, unless you want some more, we have-"

"No, thanks. I don't want more cake."

"Fine", Sebastian whispered and bent slowly towards Kurt. "Guess whose shift is almost over."

"Finally", Kurt sighed, "I thought you might work until you collapse."

"I'm a really tough guy, I don't collapse that easily", Sebastian laughed and told Kurt how much money he wanted for the cake.

 

Kurt went outside and waited not more than five minutes until Sebastian came out of the restaurant and sighed exhaustedly.

"God my boss is such a dick. I'd say he's gay and into me, but I'm never sure. Maybe he is in the closet and mad at me because I make him horny. Not intentional, of course!"

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian", Kurt said with big, blue eyes. "Although you initiated the situation with the fake relationship, I should've never just kissed you like that. I - " Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets as he lowered his head. "I know what you ... think you feel and I – I shouldn't -"

"It's okay", Sebastian whispered with a smile and pinched Kurt's cheek playfully. "I'm fine."

 

Kurt raised his head hesitantly and scrutinized his eyes intensively.

"You don't mean it. I see it in your eyes and I saw it after the kiss. I played with your feelings, what I usually never do. I'm not like this, not at all. It was just that Blaine was there and when it's about him it's like I don't know what I'm doing. Maybe I was mad at you that you helped me. Yes, I was mad because I couldn't save myself. I was mad that I was not strong enough to push him away and I was mad that although he wanted to – I still like him. I liked him at that moment so much that I hated myself and you were there ... you were the only one I could blame."

Kurt shook his head and swallowed.

"Do you always talk so much?"

"Never! Do I annoy you?"

"What?"

"Do I annoy you? I'm sorry."

He laughed again, showing Kurt his white teeth.

"You don't annoy me. Thanks for your apology. I'm fine, as I said." Sebastian tilted his head, wanting to pinch Kurt's blushed cheeks again, but he didn't.

"Well, bye, Kurt!", he said and turned around, starting to walk away.

 

"Sebastian!", Kurt screamed and Sebastian turned back, standing still. "I-I-" Kurt bit his lips, his cheeks even in a deeper red than before.

"W-what are you doing now? I mean ... if you – would you maybe want a drink or something?"

Kurt had never seen such a beautiful smile than this one, at this moment.

"Are you asking me on a date, Hummel?", he asked, still smiling.

"Not just you Smythe, you and your boyfriend", Kurt said mechanically and bit his lips when Sebastian started walking back to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading!!! :)
> 
> What do you think about the restaurant scene? And now they will go on a date in the next chapter :))  
> THE FIRST DATEEE!!!  
> Who is excited?
> 
> thanks for your previous reviews, of course!
> 
> xo


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was the first time ever that it sounded like they had a chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Let me be completely honest with you: I plan to pause this story for a while because I want to continue with my fucking novel I work on for over a year (And I only have 60 000 words or so yet). At this pace the book will be ready when I'm 60 ...
> 
> So, I'm sorry if this story delays. Or maybe my muse kisses me at night and I can write a new chapter, who knows.  
> But if it delays, you know why.
> 
> There was a cute anon on tumblr, saying that a new chapter would help getting over the Kledding *sad music in the background* and so I decided to update (had the chapter already almost done)
> 
> So, here you go!

"Did he really ask you? I still can't believe it!", Puck screamed through the bar as he arrived and went through the crowd. Some people were looking at him and Kurt blushed immediately, shaking his head about himself. Now that Puck was here too, it was really true.

He was having a date with two people.

Two people who kidnapped him.

Two people who claimed to be his soulmates.

 

"He did, all cute and nervous with his little, blushed cheeks", Sebastian confirmed with a grin and Puck sat down next to Kurt on a bar chair.

"You surprise me, little!", Puck laughed and stroked down Kurt's spine, making him shudder. His hands were so big, so warm and Kurt felt how he blushed more which made him more nervous which made him blush even more. He was surely red as a tomato.

But neither of his dates mentioned that fact.

"I'm a bit jealous, though."

Sebastian gave Puck a smile and bent to him. Kurt leaned back as Puck bent to Sebastian too. They kissed directly in front of Kurt's face. It wasn't his intention to stare at the way they lips touched each other softly, but he couldn't look away either.

 

Once they were done with kissing, they sat back on their chairs again, one on either side of Kurt.

"If you want one too-" Puck started, but Kurt just laughed and shook his head.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure? I mean you waited so long for me just for a drink?"

Kurt looked at Sebastian's lips and scratched his arms then.

"I read that there is karaoke later."

Sebastian's face was suddenly extremely cold as he drank from his beer.

"Karaoke? That's nice. Why don't you tell him, Seb?", Puck wanted to know, receiving the beer he had ordered.

"Tell me what?", Kurt asked.

"Why talk about something that never happened and will never happen anyway?" Sebastian gave Puck a judging gaze and sighed.

"Because we wanted to get to know each other and since it really bothers you-"

"I'm fine with whatever you choose to tell me", Kurt interrupted Puck and looked at Sebastian's sorrowful face. "And I'm fine with the things you choose not to tell me."

Sebastian looked up to Kurt then away again.

"I say we enjoy our time and talk about things we like. No one has to talk about fears or anything. I don't want you to feel forced to expose yourself to me completely. I mean – if we're really soulmates everything falls into place anyway, right?", Kurt asked and nipped at his Shirley Temple.

 

Puck and Sebastian exchanged looks. Not only that Kurt was an absolute, empathic sweetheart, it was also the first time he wasn't deprecating the idea of them being soulmates completely.

It was the first time ever that it sounded like they had a chance.

 

Sebastian smiled to Puck and stared at Kurt's lips for a long time. He needed those lips now and he really gripped Kurt's chin, but only to look into his baby blue eyes.

"You don't know how lovely you are."

Kurt laughed and turned his head away, but Puck was the one who gripped his chin now, looking in his eyes too.

"Lovely, thoroughly."

"You’re just saying that -"

"I never say anything just for fun", Puck insisted and released his chin, drinking beer without averting his gaze from Kurt, whose pupils were widened.

 

"Sooo, how did you guys meet?", Kurt said, clearing his throat. "I'm really curious."

Puck laughed and rubbed his eyes.

"That's a story Seb could tell you."

"I don't want to talk about it", Sebastian mumbled.

"Fine, I'll tell him", Puck decided and leaned to Kurt who started to smile. "It was on New Year's Eve in a bar at the other side of the city."

"One of the usual stories", Kurt mumbled.

"Only that our Seb here was dressed up as a kitten."

Kurt laughed and looked at Sebastian, who buried his face in his hands.

"It was a dressing up thing that night, I can't remember the theme. Anyway, he had a collar on-"

"You and your collar obsession!", Sebastian interrupted him and looked angrily at him.

"That was the first and last time ever I saw him with one. I can never make him wear one, no matter what I try-"

"Why do you want him to wear a collar?", Kurt asked with an innocent look in his eyes only childs have.

Puck laughed loudly and laid his hand on Kurt's neck, pressing lightly as he bent further to Kurt's ear.

"I like to mark what is mine", he whispered lowly and Kurt felt goose pimples erupting over his arms, so he stroked his upper arms and smiled awkwardly at Puck when he was away again.

"Okay ..."

 

"Imagine having sex while wearing a collar", Puck continued, sliding his forefinger up and down Kurt's neck, "your partner, which you trust completely, of course, can tug at it and take your breath away as he goes extra hard. You feel vulnerable, like dying, the pain mixes with pleasure and you're so close to coming that you want to beg for release, but you're not able to speak, scared that the words steal you the chance to fill your lungs with air."

Kurt breathed heavily as he listened to the person next to him who was smiling and looking into Kurt's eyes as if he was imagining exactly this situation with Kurt.

"And when you feel your orgasm coming closer, your partner releases your neck and you inhale as much air as you can before he grips it again, harder than before and you already see black when he jerks you off and let you finally come, whispering in your ear what a good puppy you are."

Puck withdrew his hand from Kurt and nipped at his beer, grinning smugly at Kurt's astonished expression.

"That's what fun with a collar would look like. Sadly, Seb is a little egoistic in that point."

Sebastian showed Puck his right middle finger, then his left and then both crossed, causing Puck to blow him a kiss.

"Could you imagine being a collared boy?", Puck asked Kurt who opened his mouth, not knowing what to say.

"Don't listen to him", Sebastian told Kurt, "he is kinky as hell."

"I just ... realized that", Kurt mumbled. "A-and I still don't know how you met."

"As I said, Seb over there looked hot as hell and somehow liked the attention he got from all the horny middle-aged guys-"

"I was just single again and wanted to have fun", Sebastian defended himself meekly.

"He danced and made out with them, let them touch his-"

"Skip that part."

"On the dancefloor?", Kurt wanted to know and Sebastian turned his head away, hiding his blush.

"Yes", Puck said and grinned more about Sebastian's behavior. "I was watching that kitten for hours ... until someone started to talk to me and we had a small conversation ... when I gave the kitten on the dancefloor my attention again, I recognized the way he was stumbling around, heavy eyelids, half asleep, five guys kept twisting and kissing him. It was awful."

Kurt turned his worried gaze to Sebastian, but could only see the back of his head.

 

"I didn't know why I felt like I had to protect him. Now everything makes sense, considering that we're soulmates. But in that moment, the whole evening, I felt like it would be better to watch him, to keep him safe."

"They put drugs in your drink?", Kurt asked Sebastian who finally showed them his sad face.

"I guess so. Never got to know what exactly it was."

"It was easy to shoo most of them away. The one who felt like he was entitled to Seb got knocked out by me. I took Seb, brought him to my home. He was asleep when we arrived so I just sifted through his bag, found his ID-"

"On which his name was and you decided that he was the one", Kurt completed his sentence and Puck smiled happily.

"I saw his name, looked at the clock and believe it or not, the new year began exactly in that moment when I realized that I had found one of my soulmates."

Kurt sighed and smiled then.

"That's really cute. Almost silly romantic."

"I know right?", Puck asked, sparks in his eyes. Not in Sebastian's though, not at all.

 

"If Puck hadn't been there that night", Sebastian stopped talking and Kurt became sad, suddenly realizing why Sebastian had been so quiet after they had helped him yesterday with Blaine.

"I'm just really sensitive when it's about that kind of thing and then Blaine does that to you and you – you're still into him and kiss me to make him jealous."

Sebastian played with the beer in his hands.

"With that kiss, you chose him over me. Am I really worse than a rapist? Am I worse than these guys?"

Kurt swallowed when those green eyes stared at him with the same heartbreak as directly after the kiss yesterday.

"Seb, you're not a bad guy!", Puck said, bending forward, his chest against Kurt's shoulder, so that he could reach Sebastian's arm with his hand. "You're gorgeous."

 

Sebastian laughed about what Puck said and Kurt bit his lip, clenching two fists.

"Yes, it's true that I chose him at that moment", he said and Sebastian nodded sadly to himself, drinking more beer. "And it's also true that I spent the past 24 hours, thinking about how stupid that was."

He looked at Kurt with wonder and tried to look in his eyes, but Kurt averted his gaze, only allowing him to peek at his blushed cheeks.

 

Puck locked eyes with his boyfriend, sharing a deep smile.

"Oh you hear that song?!", Kurt suddenly screamed and jumped up, causing Puck to almost fall, since he was leaning on him.

Sebastian and Puck listened intensively.

 _♪Sometimes our hearts get broken_  
_But keep them open_  
_'Cause when it comes_  
_You can never be ready♪_

"Yes, but I don't think I know it", Sebastian replied and Kurt shook his head.

"'You can never be ready' by Sunrise Avenue."

"Sunrise what?", Puck asked.

"Sunrise Avenue, Finish rockband, awesome, excuse me", Kurt muttered and went to the dancefloor, dancing shamelessly, awkwardly and just so cute and Puck and Sebastian had to follow.

 

Although they didn't know the song, they felt connected to it, maybe because Kurt liked it or because the sound was really great.

 

♪ _I felt so hard, it messed me up to the bone♪_

Puck hesitated not even for a second before he gripped Kurt's waist and pulled his pelvis against his, not caring what Sebastian did behind Kurt.

_♪But I’m not scared, no♪_

Kurt felt strange. It was new that there were four hands on him, but he listened to the music, closed his eyes and reached one hand back to go through Sebastian's hair as he leaned his head on Puck's chest.

♪ _I want more, here we go♪_

 

*

 

"I wouldn't have been drinking so much if I knew that you had no driving license", Puck held against Kurt, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I would've told you, but I wasn't thinking about that you had to drive ..."

"And don't you have to go to college or something anyway? It's pretty late -"

 

They were walking outside, towards Puck's car.

"Tomorrow there are some classes in the afternoon. I can sleep in. What about you?", Kurt asked Sebastian. "Playing waiter again?"

"Not tomorrow."

"And you, Noah? Do you have a serious job that is not being a criminal?"

"No, full-time criminal."

 

"You guys could come with me", Kurt suggested, smiling politely. "I only have a couch and an armchair, but it's better than sleeping in the car or driving when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk", Puck mumbled.

"Me neither, but Kurt is right. We can't drive like this."

"You live just a few blocks away, right, little?", Puck asked and Kurt nodded, not even bothering that he had called him like that again. "Fine, let's go with Kurt!"

 

"The last time we were there, your dad told us to leave you alone", Sebastian whispered.

"I texted him where I went earlier and with whom, he won't kill you."

It was silent for a while. The three of them were walking on the sidewalk next to each other, Kurt in the middle as suddenly Sebastian gripped Kurt's hand.

"Thanks for the date, it was nice!", he said with a smile and Kurt felt how someone took his other hand.

"Yeah, thanks for it", Puck agreed while Kurt blushed and looked to the ground.

 

Holding hands with a person you like was always nice, but now he was holding hands with two people and his heart couldn't quite decide how to feel about that.

 

"I – I'm not comfortable with that", he finally decided, pulled his hands away and shoved them into his pockets, not without feeling guilty for what he just did. But he didn't feel like that for long, Sebastian and Puck made sure that he wouldn't feel bad.

"We don't want to urge you into anything", Puck declared and Sebastian nodded.

"And if you say that this evening was nice, but that you're tired of us, that would also be okay", Sebastian said and ignored Puck's angry expression.

"If you want to be alone for a while, that's okay. We care about you that that's why we want you to feel fine, okay?"

"Okay", Kurt agreed and sighed in relief when he saw his house.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, thanks for your reviews.
> 
> Please review this time as well and if you want to, I spoiler you a bit for the next chapter:
> 
> Burt is still awake when Kurt + Puckbastian arrive.  
> There will be a fight between the four of them.
> 
> Here is the song the danced to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6xVT0egM_c
> 
> (Oh and I hope you don't mind that I'm almost just as kinky as Puck and I would love in the future to have kinda a similar scene to what he described)
> 
> xo  
> aida


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt struggles with feelings ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dears!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but I mean I completed my book and all chapters are now corrected and this is corrected too.
> 
> My beta, Emily, is an angel.  
> This is her [tumblr](http://allthefandomsandships.tumblr.com/) , you should follow her! 
> 
> I love you, Emily!!! *-*

 

Burt was sitting on the couch when they entered Kurt's home at 3 am. He looked tired. Kurt knew that he had to be at work at 6, so he was wondering why he stayed up.

"Hey, Dad-"

Burt raised his head, stood up and walked to his son, not greeting the two men. He gripped Kurt at his arm and pulled him after him into the kitchen, leaving Sebastian and Puck behind.

"Dad, what-"

"Have you lost your mind, Kurt?"

Kurt contracted his brows, shaking his head.

"Y-you knew that I went with them-"

"And now you bring them home?"

"They can't drive anymore. They had a beer or two."

 

Burt released his son's arm and rubbed his tired eyes slowly.

"Didn't you tell me that they claim to be your soulmates? And didn't you also tell me that you're afraid of them?"

"I was, but then they helped me with Blaine and I was mean to them, especially to Sebastian, so I wanted to make things up and we were having a really nice time, okay? Why are you so mad now?"

"I'm okay with threeway-relationships. But I were really happy to know that you three would all not know each other, that you would come together all new and ALL just start getting to know each other."

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to listen to his dad.

"But they have known each other for years. You are the new guy, you don't know them, if something happens-"

"God, Dad", Kurt interrupted him wearily, "they wouldn't do anything against my will, okay?"  
"How do you know? You're way too naive, I will send them away", he said and wanted to walk away, but Kurt held him back.

"Please, let them stay."

 

Burt turned slowly around, swallowing thickly.

"Give me one reason for them to stay."

Kurt thought about it and bit his lips nervously.

"When I ... when Sebastian was mad at me, I couldn't stand that feeling. When they're around, they do stupid things, behave like dorks, but I – I like them. I like when they spend their time with me and look at me as if I'm something more, what I'm not and if I have sorrows and they're here – it's not that the sorrows are away, but I -" Kurt blinked his tears away, "I can live with the sorrows then."

 

Burt hesitated, but pulled his arm out of Kurt's grip.

"If I had known that Blaine is in such a criminal group, I would've never let you date him. And I won't let you date them, they-"

"Can I please make my own decisions, Dad?"

Burt sighed sadly.

"What would your decision be, Kurt? I can imagine that the two groups will tear you apart either way, no matter what your decision is. Imagine you date the two of them. Mohawk gang will think that you're Blaine's spy and kill you. If they're not fast enough, Blaine's gang will be afraid that you might tell them important stuff and kill you too. Imagine you don't date them and go back to Blaine. Of course, they want you to say everything you got to know while Mohawk gang kidnapped you, but you refuse to tell them, since you like the two. So Blaine's gang will think that you're the spy of them and kill you. If they're not fast enough, the Mohawk gang -"

"Hold on", Kurt said, "in your conclusion I get killed, no matter what."

"Exactly."

"Fine, so what would you do?", Kurt wanted to know, crossing his arms.

"I would chuck them out, forbid you to ever talk with them or Blaine again, pack our stuff and move out as soon as we can."

Kurt held his breath.

"You want to move?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"As far away as possible."

"And NYADA?"

"There are other colleges."

Kurt ran out of the kitchen, towards Sebastian and Puck who were still standing awkwardly in the floor.

"You two come with me in my room", Kurt said loudly and more to his dad, than to his guests.

"They won't stay here!", Burt yelled back, coming after Kurt.

 

"I understand that you're scared about your son's well-being, but-"

"You know nothing", Burt interrupted Sebastian. "I don't want you to see my son anymore."

Puck smiled lightly and tilted his head up.

"You can't decide that."

"Oh, I can and I will."

"He wants to force me to move and leave the college of my dreams!", Kurt said, his voice wobbly and tears in his eyes.

"He can't force you to do anything", Puck assured as he reached his hand out to stroke Kurt's arm, but Burt slapped it away.

"Don't touch my son!"

"Dad-"

"Did he just slap me?"

"Dad didn't mean it."

"I meant it."

The three of them went quiet when they heard how the bullet hit the ceiling.

 

Sebastian's hand was still trembling and he was deathly pale.

"Instead of arguing we should all remember that we don't want Kurt to get hurt and I would say we have a talk when half of us is not half-drunk or tired to death", Sebastian said and put his gun down.

"Why don't we meet this afternoon in a café or here, I don't care where."

Burt lowered his head, an apology was on his lips, but he couldn't make himself say it.

"Fine", Kurt said and looked thankfully to Sebastian. "And until he meet, we should all get some sleep. Especially you, Dad."

Burt nodded and started to walk upstairs, stroking Kurt's head as he passed him.

 

"I'm sorry for my dad."

"And I'm sorry for Puck", Sebastian said, Puck crossing his arms.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm so tired", Kurt mumbled, "the couch is in the living room, or-" He stopped talking and turned to the staircase.

"Or what? Do you invite us to sleep in your bed?"

"My bed is queen-sized. You both could sleep there and I sleep on the couch."

"No way", Sebastian insisted, "but we could all sleep in your bed."

 

Kurt didn't realize the way Sebastian was grinning, just teasing him, Kurt was simply tired and exhausted from the fight he had with Burt. He and his father were usually never arguing, so this strange situation made him feel sad.

 

"Whatever. We can try it", Kurt said and waved, so they followed him upstairs.

 

*

 

Kurt's room was different from what Puck had expected. He didn't know what he was expecting, maybe some glitter, Broadway posters and stuff like that. But it was pretty blank.

No poster, no picture was hanging on the walls.

He looked to Sebastian, who looked same surprised as him.

 

"Do you sleep in your underwear or do I have to look for some stuff for you to wear?", Kurt asked as he pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his slim torso.

"I only sleep naked", Puck mumbled and Kurt laughed.

"Good one", Kurt laughed.

"I'm serious."

 

Kurt gave Sebastian an asking look.

"He's really serious."

"Oh", Kurt mumbled and looked to his bed. "Um-"

"You two could sleep here and I go downstairs", Puck started.

"No, it's fine", Kurt decided, let his shirt sink on the ground and took another shirt from the cupboard, pulling it on. "I mean whether you're dressed or not, that doesn't change anything, right?"

Puck smiled and nodded, starting to undress himself.

"Oh my god, no. I'm not ready yet!", Kurt screamed and held both hands before his eyes, making Sebastian and Puck laugh.

"It's fine?", Sebastian asked teasingly and when Kurt allowed himself to look at them again after a while, Sebastian was already in his bed and Puck standing in his boxers, playing with the waistband of those.

 

"Get in bed, little", Puck demanded in a low voice that sent shivers down Kurt's spine and although Kurt felt a stitch of doubts inside of his stomach, he would've never come up with the idea of contradicting Puck.

Not when his voice was like this.

 

He hurried up to take off his jeans and slip into some sweatpants and later under the blankets next to Sebastian. Kurt's eyes were still on Puck's body until he started to push his boxers down, after that, Kurt turned to Sebastian and closed his eyes, pressing his head into the pillows.

 

The time until the mattress shifted seemed to be endless and Kurt held his breath as he felt how Puck slid closer and finally wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him against his naked body.

 

Kurt wanted to object, but he couldn't move. He couldn't talk, or think. All he felt was this enormous heat and the embarrassment as he opened his eyes and locked them with Sebastian's, who seemed to see through him.

 

He closed his eyes again and lowered his head, letting Sebastian slide closer to him and lay a hand on his waist as well. It definitely felt nice. Not in a sexual way.

Puck held him firmly and let Kurt feel his chest on his back, but he didn't push his naked crotch against his butt, neither did Sebastian press his body against Kurt's. There was just his warm hand, showing that he was there as well and wouldn't leave unless Kurt felt uncomfortable.

 

"Good night, cuties."

"Call me cutie again and I bite your cock off the next time you shove it down my throat", Sebastian muttered and Puck simply laughed, letting Kurt feel his warm breath on his neck.

"Good night", Kurt whispered with his soft voice and Sebastian tried to recognize Puck's face in the dim light, and he thought to see how Puck formed an 'I love you' with his lips which Sebastian silently answered.

 

*

 

When Kurt woke up, it was already bright in his room. He wanted to stretch himself, but could barely move. He slowly opened his eyes and saw some hair before his face. Kurt closed his eyes again and sighed, moving his thumb to feel that his hand was buried in Sebastian's hair.

 

He continued with stroking the head on his chest and opened his eyes, allowing himself to smile at Sebastian's head. Suddenly, when he was completely awake, he realized that there was another body next to him, on his right side. His head was buried in Puck's neck and Puck's arm was under his head, his hand laying on Sebastian's shoulder.

 

Kurt raised his head lightly and turned it around to see that Puck was watching him. He blushed abruptly and sat up, waking Sebastian.

"What? Did something happen? Blaine? Kurt's dad?"

"Everything's okay, Seb!", Puck assured and sat up too, stroking Kurt's tense back, "Kurt was just frightened because he realized that I was watching how he was caressing your head while you were still sleeping."

Kurt clenched his fists and shook his head eagerly. How did he ever think that sleeping next to two strangers was a good idea?

 

He kicked the blanket away, but saw that Puck was naked and buried his face in both of his hands, tugging his legs.

"I need you to get dressed and go-"

"What's wrong today?", Puck asked and stroked Kurt's back, making him shriek.

"Don't touch me when you're naked. Get out of my bed!"

 

Sebastian exchanged looks with Puck as they both crawled out of Kurt's bed. They got dressed, not saying a word and wondered about Kurt's sudden behavior.

"We didn't mean to scare you", Sebastian mumbled, scratching his neck while he felt horrible. Kurt just tensed more.

"Leave", he whispered with a shaky voice and although Puck wanted to say something, Sebastian took him at his hand and guided him out.

 

Kurt heard how they went down the stairs and laid down again, starting to cry. It was an odd situation.

He had felt so happy when he woke up and was with these two. He had felt happy before he realized what he was doing. What they were doing.

 

He didn't want to be in a relationship with two people. How would this even work out? Maybe his dad was right. Moving was a good idea. NYADA wasn't as dreamy as Kurt had expected, Blaine had tried to rape him and two criminals wanted to be with him.

 

 _I need to move,_ Kurt told himself, not knowing why this decision didn't make him feel well.

 

*

 

"Does he answer one of your calls?", Puck asked Sebastian, who shook his head.

"No", he replied and laid his phone on the table, stemming his hands on his hip bones. "I don't get why he was so weird this morning."

"And he said that the four of us would talk this afternoon."

"That was before he told us to fuck off."

"But we still go there, right?"

"Absolutely."

 

*

 

Kurt had expected them to come here sooner or later and he was prepared. He had written a list with things he wanted to say and learned them by heart. He went to the door after there had been a knocking and opened, raising his head as much as he could.

"I won't let you in and I don't want to see you ever again", he declared, leaving Sebastian and Puck speechless.

"You said you would leave me alone if I decided that yesterday was nice, but that it's over before it began. So ... Bye-"  
"Whoaaah, hold on, little!", Puck interrupted him and held the door, not letting Kurt close it. "What is going on? Yesterday-"

"Yesterday was a different day. Today is today. I'm done with you. I’m going to move", he said as fast as he could and without looking into their eyes.

"You’re going to move?", Sebastian wanted to know and felt how heavy his heart became. "Why? Where?"

"T-that's none of your business", Kurt stuttered, looking in Sebastian's eyes.  
_Damn, don't look into their eyes!!!,_ he told himself as he stared back to the ground.

"So ... farewell-"

 

Puck clenched his fists, slammed the door open, gripped Kurt's head roughly and pressed the smaller body against a wall while he forced a claiming kiss on his lips. Kurt reached out his hands to put them on Puck's back, but he hesitated and shoved his palms between their bodies instead.

 

"You think you can just leave like this, but that is not going to happen", Puck whispered breathlessly after the first kiss and kissed Kurt again. Kurt was crying silently and ducked his head when Puck was done, not daring to say something or even move.

"Puck", Sebastian whispered judgingly, closing the door behind him, but Puck just ignored Sebastian, gripped Kurt's chin and forced his head up.

"Look at me!"

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You're afraid, that's why you want to leave. You're afraid that you'll fall in love with us", Puck said and Kurt opened his eyes again, contracting his brows as he shook his head again, trying not to listen to him.

"You're afraid that you'll get hurt", he continued, pinning Kurt against the wall by pressing his pelvis against his while he stroked his arms fondly, "and you're afraid that one day we'll realize that you're not our soulmate, just like Blaine realized that you're not his."

 

Kurt looked into Puck's eyes and one single tear rolled down his cheek as he exhaled. He hadn't even known that he had been thinking this, but as soon as Puck had said it, Kurt realized that he was right.

 

One moment in time, Kurt had been sure that Blaine and he were meant to be. He had been so sure, Blaine had been sure. Now were Puck and Sebastian sure, but for how long? If they ever stopped liking Kurt, they still had a name to find their luck, Kurt himself didn't have anything, but the longing to be loved.

 

"I just want to be far way", Kurt whispered and stared into the distance again. "I want to be where problems won't find me."

There was again this strong hand on Kurt's chin, forcing his head to make eye contact with Puck.

"We would always find you", he mumbled and kissed Kurt again, much gentler this time. Kurt even tried to relax, tried to let his heart speak over his brain. He hesitantly gripped Puck's sweater, but turned his head away when a tongue tried to enter his mouth.

 

As soon as Puck was done with kissing him, Sebastian kissed him. His lips were just as magic as Puck's. And Kurt would've liked to kiss them, but not like this.

He withdrew his head and laid a hand on his mouth.

"I don't know what I'm doing", he mumbled with blushed cheeks, watching how Sebastian and Puck shared a kiss, whispering some things into each other's ears while Puck finally stepped away from Kurt.

 

Kurt wanted to walk away, but Puck gripped his arm and held him back.

"I'm serious. You belong with us. There is no way we would ever dump you."

"Puck is right", Sebastian agreed and placed himself before Kurt, stroking his side. "We love you."

 

Kurt looked up and opened his mouth.

"You must be kidding. You only know me since a few days-"

"And we have the rest of our lives getting to know each other better", Sebastian said with a smile and the way Kurt looked at his lips gave Sebastian the consent to kiss him.

 

Kurt closed his eyes and fought against the tears and the voice in his head that was telling him that he was a creepy, horny teen.

"Fuck it", he whispered, laid one hand on Sebastian's back and reached his left hand out, pulling at Puck’s sweater until he was close enough to kiss him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my dears. I hope you're happy that our boys kiss *-*
> 
> I started chapter 13, though I'm not quite sure how to continue, tbh. Right now it looks like it's over before it began, I mean I do know how to end the story but I kinda feel like skipping all the fluff idk :D
> 
> Pls review and let me know what you want to happen. Seriously, tell me all your dirty thoughts!!!
> 
> Also let's forget canon glee!  
> It sucks.
> 
> love,  
> aida


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt being confused and someone else showing up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dears!
> 
> Thanks for your reviews and as always, thanks Emily, for beta reading it! :*
> 
> This chapter is very emotional!!! *-*

Kurt felt the muscles of Sebastian's back moving under his palm as he slid both hands down to Kurt's tiny waist, holding him firmly.

Sebastian let Puck own Kurt's mouth for a while in which he was okay with watching, but when he saw how willingly Kurt opened his mouth, he shoved his boyfriend lightly away so that he could taste Kurt's soft and already swollen lips and tongue.

 

Kurt moaned into Sebastian's mouth and gripped around the cloth of the two guy's shirts in his hands.

There were hands on his back, his waist, his chest and lips on his mouth, a tongue in his mouth and another mouth on his neck. His whole body felt hot and kinda numb. This scene was obscure, scary. But he didn't think about it. He let go, tried to relax under the hot parts of skin, pressed against his body.

 

"You taste so good", Sebastian whispered breathlessly after a long french kiss and wanted to lean back in, but this time Puck just laid a hand on Sebastian's face and pushed it away.

"My turn now", he decided in a low voice and before Kurt could say something, he felt lips on his again. Kurt closed his mouth this time, though and pushed both of them away.

"I need to breathe", he murmured as he filled his lungs with air and stared on the ground, one hand on each chest of the others.

The less he was touching them, the more he realized what was going on. The more he was afraid and the more he felt how hot his cheeks were.

"I-I-"

"If breathing means you start thinking about leaving us again, I think we shouldn't let you breathe at all", Puck joked, but was deadly serious when he claimed Kurt's mouth again. This time he gripped Kurt at his hips and pulled him completely away from Sebastian and against the wall, burying his fingers in his hair and tugging lightly.

"And what about me?", Sebastian hissed and pushed his own boyfriend away but since he was holding Kurt's hair and released it a bit too late, Kurt got hurt too.

"Ouch, hey – you two need to calm down."

 

Puck gave Sebastian an angry look and seized him by the collar, reaching out his hand, but another gentle hand held it.

"You don't really want to fight which one kisses me, right?", Kurt asked, his cheeks flushed, eyes watery and his hair a mess.

Sebastian opened his mouth while looking at this beauty and bit down his lower lip.

"You're so hot", he said.

"And you taste amazing", Puck agreed while he let his hand sink down.

Kurt laughed nervously and a bit sheepish, causing the two others to start kissing him again.

"Okay, hold on – stop!"

 

They pulled away and let Kurt whisk off his mouth on his hand.

"I-I don't know why I let you do the things you did within the past two minutes, but that's over now ..."

"So you're saying again that you want to move and leave us alone?", Puck asked, wrapping his arm around Sebastian's shoulder.

"I'm saying that I'm very confused and don't know anything but the fact that I need a few minutes to breathe", Kurt explained and sighed then, walking into the living room, where he sat down.

 

The past minutes had been very intense. His heart was still beating fast as hell and his mind couldn't stop spinning around going further. He fantasized about seeing them naked, being touched by them.

 

He closed his eyes and hit his forehead lightly, trying to think clear.

 

An hour ago, all he wanted to do was go away forever. And now he couldn't stop wanting them more than he ever thought one person could long for someone else's body.

 

"I'm sorry that I forced that kiss on you", Puck suddenly said and Kurt looked to him, surprised about his guilty expression. "I was mad and scared that you could leave. I wanted you to stay and I thought that my lips might convince you more than anything I could ever say."

 

Puck was standing in the door frame, Sebastian, who was smiling fondly, was holding his hand. Something about that sight disturbed Kurt. A moment ago they were kissing HIM and now they looked like a real couple.

A complete thing.

Even without him.

 

They seemed to sense what Kurt was thinking and withdrew their hands, coming close to Kurt and sat down next to him.

"It's okay to be afraid", Sebastian started and laid one arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt tensed up and bit his lips, lowering his head.

"Not only that we're two people, but the circumstances of our ... job. Don't feel bad that you're confused. That's just normal."

"Yeah and we're so hot. I'm sure that you never felt so attracted to someone like you feel attracted to us now", Puck mumbled and laid his arm around Kurt's shoulder too. "But don't worry, we'll be gentle."

"God, stop it!", Kurt yelled, stood up and faced them. "I-I don't know what you're doing. I never said that I- it was just one kiss, maybe two-"

"You don't do that", Puck said sharply, causing Kurt to turn quiet. "You don't belittle our feelings or our kisses. Ever."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I didn't-"

"We're serious about you. You're our soulmate and we want to be with you."

"Stop pushing him, Puck."

"I'm not pushing him."

"You just-"

"SHUT UP!", Kurt screamed again, his cheeks blushed. "You two are really annoying! And you are so loud that I can barely hear what I think! I-I-" Kurt started to rub his eyes and sank on his knees, starting to cry. "I usually don't cry so often", he sobbed and Sebastian gripped both of his hands and laid one of his own and the other one of Puck's chest.

 

Kurt was speechless and stared at Sebastian with confusion.

"What-"

"What do you feel?", Sebastian interrupted him and Kurt sniveled. "Close your eyes and tell us what you feel."

Kurt looked to Puck who nodded and then decided to close his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that the two of them were staring at him, he knew that he behaved like he was crazy. He contracted his brows in thought and bit his lips.

"Stop thinking and tell us what you feel", Sebastian's voice led him through the darkness.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Your heartbeat", he said and realized that he wasn't crying anymore.

"And how does our heartbeats make you feel like?"

Kurt felt goose pimples on his arms and wanted to withdrew his hands, but Sebastian and Puck held him still. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"We want you to close your eyes and listen to your own heart, replying to ours."

"Do you promise to go after an answer?"

"Yeah", Puck decided and Kurt took a deep breath, closing his eyes again and feeling their hearts beneath his palms. "But we want a serious answer."

"Stop thinking about what answer would be appropriate. Stop thinking about what you think we might want to hear. Feel us", Sebastian whispered, stroking Kurt's hand, "feel us and tell us what you feel."

 

Kurt swallowed and heard his own heart beat loudly in his head. He was a bit nervous and didn't quite know why. He tried to stop thinking about his problems and confusion and listened to their hearts. Maybe it was just an illusion, but he felt like he was getting calmer after a while. It was like his heart was slowing down and beating in rhythm with theirs.

 

"And now tell us how we make you feel", Sebastian ordered and Kurt lowered his head, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Home", he replied, making Puck, Sebastian and himself speechless. He opened his eyes, pulled his hands away, stood up and laid one hand on his mouth. He had never the intention to say something like this and he had no clue how he could say that.

_How could you, you stupid idiot?_

"Go, now!", he whispered, his eyes on the ground.

"Kurt-"

"GO!", he yelled, feeling how tears flooded his eyes. Puck wanted to say something, but Sebastian gripped his hand and pulled him out of the living room and then out of the house.

 

*

 

Burt slammed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen. He saw the baggage on the floor and paused before he fetched a beer out of the fridge and went to the living room, where Kurt sat on the couch, his legs tugged and his head on his knees.

"You changed your mind?"

Kurt simply shrugged his shoulders as Burt approached and sat next to him.

"Did something happen?"

Kurt sniveled and Burt took a deep breath, putting his beer on the table and patting Kurt's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm losing my mind", Kurt whispered and laughed then, raising his head to stare into the distance. "I'm crazy."

"Son, what – you're not crazy", Burt tried to soothe him and stroked his back gently.

"You don't know what I did."

"Well, what was it?"

Kurt swallowed and laughed again.

"I kissed them. Made out with them ... told them they make me feel ... home."

 

Burt withdrew his hand, closing his eyes and thought about it.

"Was that before or after you decided to pack your stuff?"

"Before."

He nodded, reached for the bottle of beer and opened it.

"Well, I – didn't we want to have a talk? The four of us?"

"Sent them away ..."

"I see."

"You don't", Kurt replied, a cold expression on his face. "I feel so broken, Dad."

 

Burt laid his free arm around Kurt and thought about what to say. It seemed like they were no words.

"And it's like I don't even know myself anymore. Not when they're around."

"Did they hurt you? Or push you to do-"

"No."

 

Kurt pressed his lips together and looked to his father.

"How did you feel when you were around mum?"

Burt's expression changed immediately and the arm around Kurt's shoulders became tense.

"Please tell me, you never talk about mum."

"What makes you think that I would do that today?", Burt asked as he withdrew his hand and nipped at his beer.

Kurt nodded to himself and massaged his temples.

"I'm permanently afraid of doing something wrong when they're around. But then there are also such moments when – when they give me the feeling that nothing I would ever do could make them feel any different about me. They accept me for what I am and that makes me really insecure about myself ... I guess. If it makes sense ..."

 

He didn't dare to look to Burt, but just stood up.

"I'm not myself when I'm with Noah and Sebastian. I'm not Kurt anymore, it's like I'm a part of something special. Only a .... piece of something that is so big-"

"Stop it."

Kurt felt tears in his eyes and stopped talking, just like Burt had commanded.

"You packed your stuff, that means you have second thoughts about them. Kissing and making out doesn't make them your soulmates, Kurt."

"I know-"

"I'm glad you agreed to move out."

Kurt turned to him and shook his head.

"I don't want to move out anymore."

"That was a nice talk", he said and reached for the zapper.

"DAD."

"When start your classes?"

With a sigh, Kurt looked to his watch, swore, ran upstairs to fetch his bag and ran to the bus station.

 

*

 

Blaine opened the door and heard Justin and his dad fighting, as usual.

"Put that gun away!"

"Decorate MY living room one time more with faggy aromatic candles and I'll definitely kill you!"

"What's going on again?", Blaine asked tiredly as he walked into the room.

Justin's face lit immediately up. He ran towards his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, wanting to kiss him, but Blaine just shoved him away.

"Blaine-"

"I know where two of Jaimie's boys live", Blaine told his dad, totally ignoring his pouting boyfriend next to him.

Rufus took his gun down and started to grin.

"Which ones?"

"Those who tried to kill me and kidnapped Kurt."

Blaine's dad laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I'm proud of you, son."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and your reviews! <3
> 
> As always, you can tell me what you want to happen.
> 
> xo  
> aida


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys begin to understand what their feelings tell them ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, again!!!
> 
> I will try to update each weekend again, I hope so!
> 
> Special thank to Emily, my beta!! *-*
> 
> Enjoy!

"Dad, I love you", Kurt started as Burt was putting their luggage into their car, "but you need to calm down. I changed my mind-"

"Yeah, you tend to do that", Burt retorted and stood before Kurt who was sitting on the floor, a few feet before the door. His arms were crossed before his chest and his head lowered.

"Listen, son, they're dangerous and because you're young, you think the danger is thrilling-"

Kurt snorted and tilted his head away from his father.

"But even soulmates won't last forever."

Burt stroked through his son's hair.

"Do you want to know what lasts forever? Your talent. You should focus on your degree."

"Why are you trying so hard to take me away from them? "

"I’m not. I just won't let you even come close enough to them."

"You need to stop being so protective-"

"You're my only child. The only thing your mum left here for me. I will protect you no matter what."

 

*

 

"But how did you find out where they live?"

"As I said, I followed them", Blaine replied with a bored voice, not even looking to his boyfriend, who was lying in Blaine's bed, naked and prone.

"But you were observing Kurt-"

"I found out where our enemies live", Blaine replied from the table he was sitting at.

"Yeah, but I wonder why you observed your ex."

 

Blaine laid the pen away and contracted his brows.

"I mean ... I thought it was over."

"It is", Blaine assured, stood up and walked to Justin, licking his lips on his way. Justin tilted his head up and let Blaine kiss him.

"If you don't stop arguing with my dad so often, you will move out again."

 

*

 

It was evening when the Hummels were about to leave New York. Burt didn't know where he would go, he didn't know how to earn money, but all that mattered was that one person.

And he would make sure that no criminal could come near him.

 

Kurt sat down on the passenger seat and closed the door, reaching for the seatbelt, but hesitated.

"One date", he began and Burt sighed.

"Kurt-"

"Let me go on one date more with them." He looked to his father, tears in his eyes. "Please."

"Why?"

Kurt gripped the seat belt as hard as he could and stared out of the window.

"Because since I knew that you wanted to move, I felt like a part of me was dying."

"But you wanted to move too."

"That was a stupid idea, okay?", Kurt yelled.

"No, it was a great idea."

"Dad, you always say that one moment more with mum-"

"Stop talking about her."

"Why can't I just try seeing them? I promise if they turn out to be idiots after this date I will move with you. I will, I swear."

 

Burt sank back into the seat and stared out into the night sky.

"And what if you kiss them again? If you want to go home with them?"

Kurt lowered his head, clenching his fists while he felt the heat in his head.

"That would be okay then, because I'm an adult."

 

All Burt could do was laugh and the way he did caused Kurt's heart to shatter into pieces.

"You don't take me seriously. You never do. I hate you!", he screamed and got out of the car.  


"Kurt, Kurt come back!"

"I'm going on a date."

 

*

 

"Puck?", Sebastian screamed through the apartment and went through the doors. "Puck?"

He found his boyfriend in their bedroom, doing push ups.

"Hmm, can you do that naked?", Sebastian wanted to know as he leaned against the door frame.

Puck smiled and sat up, breathing heavily.

"You're having that look on your face. What's it?"

"Guess who called me!"

"Considering that grin on your face ... Kurt?"

"Yes, he wants a date. Now."

"Why does he keep calling you and not me?"

 

*

 

Kurt wasn't wearing anything special, his hair wasn't even properly done. He wasn't prepared for a date. He was just wearing the stuff he had on when he had agreed to move out.

 

He was nervous when Sebastian and Puck walked in. And he noticed that they weren't holding hands which made him feel less excluded.

"Hey sweetheart, changed your mind?", Sebastian asked as he walked towards him.

"Stop talking about how my mind changes. I know that myself", he muttered, taking a deep breath.

"Some trouble with daddy?", Puck wanted to know.

Kurt swallowed and nodded while both were sitting down.

"Yeah, he – I don't want to talk about it, right now."

"But he knows that you're here?", Sebastian asked, a worried expression on his face. "I mean – he knows that you-"  


"I'm not a child, god damn!", Kurt said so loud that the couple from the table next to them turned their heads. "Why does everyone act like I'm a 14 – year old?"

"Man you're hot when you're angry", Puck whispered with a smile on his face. "Just as hot as you when you're furious, Seb. I'd pay to watch you two getting in a fight."

Sebastian slapped Puck's arm and Kurt wanted to say something, but a waitress appeared and took their order.

 

Kurt held the water glass before him on the table and looked intensively at it, swallowing thickly.

"Didn't mean to be loud", he mumbled and although both could hear him, they looked at each other and silently agreed to tease Kurt.

"What did you say?", Sebastian wanted to know and Kurt looked up, contracting his brows.

"I'm sorry. I'm mad at myself and at my dad, but not at you. I didn't mean to be loud."

"And how do you want to make up for this bad mistake?", Puck asked and for a second, Kurt gasped for air, but saw then both started to laugh.

"Hilarious."  


"You should've seen your face!", Sebastian laughed.

"You're horrible", Kurt hissed and stared out of the window.

 

Sebastian looked out of the window too, trying to think clearly. The more time he spent with Kurt, the more he realized that he really had feelings for him. And the more he was aware that a relationship meant that he would have to join Jaimie's group of criminals.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted that.

 

"How did this happen?", Kurt asked after a while without looking at them. "Why did you join these ... murderers? How did you meet them?"

Puck turned his head to Sebastian who nodded to him.

"It was 3 years ago", Puck started. "I ... I was coming home from a party and was walking through that dark quarter."

The waitress came and put Sebastian and Puck's drinks in front of them while Puck became silent and cleared his throat when she was away again.

 

"I heard some noise, they saw me and I was in this shit."

"I want more details!", Kurt ordered and finally looked at him. Puck lowered his head and sighed.

"I heard a guy screaming and went into a dark deadlock. They were 7 or something, all beating one guy up. I felt like walking away, but I yelled at them, told them to let him go."

Kurt felt a stitch in his heart and watched how Sebastian gripped Puck's hand.

 

"They started beating me up too, but I defended myself. Broke someone's nose. One guy – Mark", he said as he turned his head to Sebastian who grunted with disgust, "gripped his gun and wanted to shoot, but Jaimie was ... impressed that I didn't walk away and that I was such a good fighter. He told me that they don't do witnesses and that I either get killed or will join them. But I had to deserve that place before."

 

He pulled his hand away from Sebastian's and folded his hands. Kurt realized how Sebastian tensed up, like he knew the story and didn't like how it developed.

"They built a circle around me and shoved their best fighter inside. Sebastian."

"What?", Kurt asked, but Sebastian shook his head.

"Not this Sebastian – my ex", Puck explained. "I won, but well, I was sorry that I broke his arm and yeah – they let me join, I apologized and we two got together."

"And he's still into Puck", Sebastian mumbled to Kurt, who raised one eyebrow.

"Tell me how jealous you are", Puck whispered to Sebastian and leaned to him, "you know that makes me hard."

"I'm not jealous at all. Go and fuck him, I don't care", Sebastian lied, raising his head and staring into the distance.

"Jealous, jealous, jealous!", Puck mumbled and laughed, but Sebastian just got angrier.

"AND HOW DID YOU TWO MEET?", Kurt tried to change the subject before the two of them would start to slap each other.

 

Puck pinched Sebastian's cheek before leaning back into his chair, causing Sebastian to stare furiously at him.

"I mean I already know how you met, but why-"

"You can't simply date someone who's in that organisation", Sebastian started. "I was dating this shithead for a while and they kidnapped me."  
"What?"

"Well, they think anyone who is not a part of their violent group is a threat."

Kurt thought about it as the waitress brought their food.

 

"So you joined ... so that you could continue with dating him?"

"And he treats me like this, nice, isn't it?", Sebastian said and nipped at his glass.

"I treat you well", Puck said as he stroked through Sebastian's hair.

"Oh fuck you", he hissed and Puck withdrew his hand.

"Maybe I fuck Sebby."

"Yeah go and fuck him!"

"I will!"

"GUYS!", Kurt interrupted them. "You really need to work on your attitude."

 

Puck snorted and started eating while only Kurt realized the tears in Sebastian's eyes.

"Bas-"

"I'm fine", he mumbled and started eating too.

 

They were silent for a few minutes until Kurt finally asked something.

"Did you have any jobs or dreams before ... uh ... before joining the ... gang?"

Sebastian shook his head and looked even more devastated than before.

"My life never had a direction", Puck admitted, staring at his plate. "I never had anything I was really passionate about. Until I met this bitchy idiot here."

He reached out his hand and stroked Sebastian's neck.

 

Sebastian looked away, but felt a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"And now I met you -"

Kurt blushed too and didn't know where to look at or how to behave.

 

"And no matter how aimless my life has been, now, I know where I belong."

He reached his right hand out and laid it on Kurt's, still having his left hand on Sebastian's neck.

"I belong with you two. You belong with me and that's all that matters."

 

"I don't want to date you, Kurt", Sebastian suddenly spat out, leaving Puck and Kurt speechless.

"What?", Kurt wanted to know and felt like a piece of him broke inside.

_I knew it,_ he thought. _They're just like Blaine. They don't really want me. They don't want me. They don't-_

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Puck pulled both of his hands away and crossed his arms before his chest.

"If you date us, they will come to you and they will force you to join. They will force you to tell them things about Blaine", Sebastian said and Kurt felt a bit better, understanding what he was aiming at. "They will force you to hurt people ..."

 

Kurt swallowed.

"N-no one needs to know that we see each other-"

"They're not stupid."

"We could try to meet secretly", Puck insisted and Sebastian laughed deprecatingly.

"You know them, Puck", he said, "you know how they are. And you even told Jaimie that Kurt is our soul mate so it's just a matter of time that we start seeing him-"

"Oh come on-"

"He knows you. And he knows that you won't rest until you're in his pants."

Puck pressed his lips together and nodded.

"And why exactly is it this time that you're mad at me?"

"You put him in danger. He has a choice and I want him to choose the right thing."

"Then let him choose us."

Kurt was just speechlessly watching how they argued.

"I don't want him to regret the decision later", Sebastian whispered.

"You regret choosing me?"

"Sometimes I do."

Kurt's jaw dropped and Puck stood immediately up, not saying anything before he left the restaurant.

 

"Fuck", Sebastian murmured, jumped up and ran after him. Kurt was left alone and went through the past scene in his head over again but no matter how often he saw them fighting, he didn't know what he should've said to stop them.  
  


Sebastian came soon back, swearing.

"That fucker took the car and drove away. I mean it's his car, but what am I supposed to do now?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, come home with me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Pls tell me again what you want to happen!
> 
> Uh uh uhhhh -> Seb and Kurt in one bed .... But what about Puck? ;)
> 
> xo  
> aida


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sings* I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO STAY AWAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new weekend - a new chapter
> 
> Thanks as always to Emily! ILY!!!
> 
> So much Kurtbastian ...
> 
> Enjoy!

"I thought it was just a date. And now you brought them home?", Burt asked.

He was sitting in the living room. Kurt started at their baggage on the floor.

"They had a fight. Noah left with the car. Should he sleep on the street? Under a bridge?"

"Poor homeless people would be scared", Burt mumbled.

 

"I'll go upstairs, okay?", Sebastian asked Kurt who nodded and leaned against the door frame.

"Had fun watching them fighting? Did someone get killed?"

"I'm sorry", Kurt whispered. "I don't hate you."

He walked to his dad and sat next to him.

"I could never hate you."

"You want to be treated like an adult, but you still behave like a child."

Kurt panted with rage and already regretted that he had apologized but then he felt Burt putting one arm around him.

"But you are a child. My child. And I love you."

Kurt laid his head on his father's shoulder.

"I love you too."

 

Burt sighed and smiled to himself as he stroked Kurt's head.

"Can we stay here for a few days before moving out? I need to talk with them, but it's late and I'm tired. I will make a decision soon, but – I need a few days, okay?"

"Okay."

 

*

 

Sebastian was already lying on his back in Kurt's bed. His arms were crossed and his hands under his head on the pillow. The blanket only covered him to his hips and let Kurt see his naked chest and abs.

 

Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets and stared to the ground, feeling weird though he was in his own room.

"I'm not naked, if it's that", Sebastian said and Kurt laughed nervously, shaking his head. "I won't rape you."

Kurt looked up, wanting to say something, anything, but he became speechless when he looked at Sebastian's empty expression. It was devastating looking at him when he was like this.

 

Kurt turned his back to Sebastian and stripped down to his boxers, turning off the light and crawling under the blankets too.

 

"Thanks for letting me sleep here", Sebastian whispered after a while.

"No pro-"

Kurt couldn't even complete his sentence, because Sebastian was pressing his lips on his. Barely able to see more than contours, Kurt reached out both hands and digged his fingers into Sebastian's hair. He got lost in his taste, his smell and the feeling of the other body pressing him down, gripping his hands and holding them firmly.

 

"Fuck", Sebastian hissed and let himself fall on his back again, next to Kurt, leaving the other one again speechless.

"It's weird when he's not there", he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. Luckily, Kurt couldn't see that since it was really dark by now.

"Feels like cheating ..."

 

Kurt wanted to soothe Sebastian, but everything that crossed his mind were silly sayings without meaning.

So he stayed silent and searched with his hands through the darkness, finding Sebastian's hand to squeeze it lightly.

"I can't get him out of my mind. Never could."

"Me neither", Kurt admitted, but bit his lips then and pulled his hand away.

"I mean – I-"

"If any other person talked like that about my boyfriend I'd punch them."

"I-I'm sorry", Kurt stuttered and felt more than awkward.

"No, it's – I like that."

 

Kurt relaxed a bit, though he was still confused.

"You like when we talk about your boyfriend like that?"

Sebastian had to laugh and Kurt melted a bit at that sound.

"The past few days, the only way we have sex is when we're talking about you."

"What?"

"We talk about you when we bang each other", Sebastian explained and turned on his side, reaching his hand out and let it slide up and down Kurt's arm.

"We imagine having you there and-"

"Okay, stop right there I-"

"And thus it's okay if we talk about Puck. We're just not complete when one is missing."

 

Kurt laid one hand on Sebastian's and thought about his words. He was right, now he was aware why he was feeling so weird ever since he had entered his bedroom this evening.

Being alone with Sebastian wasn't unpleasant, only when Kurt looked at Sebastian when he was doing something hot, or lying there like before, Kurt felt the guilt. Because Sebastian wasn't his boyfriend. He shouldn't be so attracted to him.

Or at least when he was, he should only feel like that when Puck was there too.

 

"I like his face", Kurt said and Sebastian laughed lightly, sliding through the darkness closer to him.

"I like his dick."

Kurt tried to roll on his side, away from Sebastian, but Sebastian held his shoulder and kissed whatever was close to his mouth.

"Admit that you want to be fucked by him."

"I – I don't, that's -"

"And by me."

"You're really disgusting."

"Don't tell me you're a top!"

"N-no, but -"

"Gosh, you scared me for a second", Sebastian sighed and Kurt just told himself to shut up. Sebastian wouldn't stop talking with him on that level. But at least couldn't he see Kurt's blush.

"I bet your cute cheeks are completely red. Let me feel-"

"Just sleep now!", Kurt muttered and slapped Sebastian's hand harshly away.

 

There was a laugh again and Sebastian pressed his body against Kurt's, lying his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt swallowed and laid one arm around him, turning his head to him and inhaling his scent.

"He doesn't cuddle", Sebastian whispered after a while of silence and when Kurt already had been thinking that Sebastian was asleep.

"But I really like cuddling."

Kurt felt how Sebastian's sadness broke his own heart.

"Does that mean I'm too girly? Am I a pussy?"

"Dear God, no!", Kurt insisted. "Some people like stuff other people don't – I like cuddling too. And tenderness doesn't only relate to the female gender. So that doesn't mean you're 'girly'."

 

Sebastian smiled and took a deep breath that made him feel more alive than he had been the past weeks, months, maybe years. But the light feeling was too soon gone again and all that was left was the knowledge that he was completely in love with Kurt.

And he wanted to be with him.

But he couldn't.

He didn't want to.

Not like this.

 

But he didn't want to think about it right now. He couldn't.

"You smell good", Sebastian whispered.

"You too."

Sebastian squeezed Kurt a bit tighter and clinged at the thought that maybe the closeness was okay. Just for this night.

 

*

 

Kurt felt so good, so happy when he woke up. And he was horny. Before he realized what it was that was against his boner, he was already pressing his crotch against whatever it was.

"Kurt."

"Hmm", Kurt replied, his eyes still closed.

"Could you stop pressing your boner against my leg, please?", Sebastian asked and Kurt opened his eyes immediately. He blushed and pushed himself away from Sebastian, looking into his green eyes.

"You're cute", Sebastian whispered and placed his fingers on Kurt's red cheeks to pinch them. "Little cutie pie."

 

Kurt clenched his fists and bit his lips as Sebastian crawled over him to get out of the bed. He turned his head to Sebastian and stared at his naked back, feeling more drawn to the other person with every move he made as he collected his clothes from the ground and cupboard.

"You know", Sebastian started, "I'd give you a blow job if Puck was here."

"T-that has nothing to do with you-"

"Oh come on", Sebastian laughed and pulled his shirt on, watching how Kurt pulled the blanket until under his chin. "You have a big crush on me!"

 

Kurt laughed nervously and looked away, not able to deny it. Suddenly, he felt how someone gripped his chin and turned his head. He looked from Sebastian's eyes to his lips and waited for the kiss, but instead the lips that looked so happy, abruptly seemed pretty sad.

And the kiss didn't come.

 

"I'll use the bathroom briefly and then I'm gone", Sebastian determined and left, leaving a confused Kurt behind.

 

*

 

Sebastian took a cold shower, tried to forget the feeling of Kurt's body against his own. Tried to forget his blushed cheeks and the urge to feel his lips. Not only that he had felt horrible in Kurt's bed the whole night, thinking of Puck, he also didn't want to spend too much time with him.

 

Jaimie's 'family' was not a place for Kurt.

 

When he went downstairs, Sebastian smelled some bacon and realized how hungry he was. He stood in the door frame and watched how Kurt was standing at the stove.

"Oh!", Kurt said when he saw him. "I thought maybe you want to eat something before you go."

"Uhm", he mumbled and went with his fingers through his still wet hair. A sight that caused Kurt's heart to beat twice as fast as the second before. "I don't know. I don't want to cause you any trouble or something-"

"Because of Dad? He's at work. We're alone."

 

Sebastian nodded briefly and sighed.

"Fine then – can I help?"

"You can lay the table", Kurt decided and turned to the stove again.

 

A smile appeared on Sebastian's lips as he stepped closer to Kurt, reaching his forefinger out and sliding it slowly down Kurt's spine.

"I want to lay you on the table", he whispered and Kurt felt goose pimples on his body as he turned to him. Sebastian, however, pulled his finger immediately away and took a step back.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled and walked to the fridge. "Even if I decide to not flirt with you, I still do. I'm an idiot."

 

He opened the fridge and pulled some cheese out of it. When he looked to Kurt again, he saw that he was smiling.

"What?"

"It's just", Kurt lowered his head. "I expected you to kiss me this morning, but you didn't. I thought maybe I did something wrong or – anyway, now that I know that you try to stop-"

 

Sebastian suddenly had both of his hands around Kurt's wrists, pressing his butt against the countertop and making him shut up with an angry gaze.

"Could you please stop always thinking everything that happens is your mistake?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head, wanting to say something, but Sebastian outpaced him.

"Have a little more faith in yourself. You're gorgeous. Why can't you see that? If we weren't in such a shitty situation, if there was no thrid person, no criminal group, if it was just you and me, alone in a bed, as simple as that, do you think you'd be able to walk now?"

Sebastian released Kurt's hands and gripped his hips now instead.

"In every other universe I would've fucked you the whole night. Hard, rough, several times until you would've forgotten your own name."

 

Kurt's face was completely red and although he wanted to go away from Sebastian, he couldn't move, all he could do was staring on the ground and trying to keep calm.

"I always want you. Every step you make is just another chance for me to stare at your butt and to think about what I want to do with your body. So please stop thinking that I don't want you. That's not it."

 

He released Kurt finally and turned to the table. He took a deep breath, trying to relax again as they heard the door bell.

"Coming", Kurt yelled.

"Sure thing", Sebastian breathed as Kurt passed him, making Kurt's skin only redder.

 

Although he knew that he was looking like a tomato, he opened the door and felt happy but a bit awkward.

"Noah."

"Morning", Puck said, his smile vanishing more with every moment he looked at Kurt's face. "Is he here? Can I come in?"

"Uh – yeah, and sure."

He let Puck in who walked through the floor and stood still when he saw Sebastian in the kitchen.

 

Puck entered the room slowly, trying to look in Sebastian's eyes, but he had his head lowered.

"Sooo", Kurt started clapped in his hands. "Time for a conversation."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my dears, 
> 
> there was so much Kurtbastian in this chapter, but I hope that you still like Puck too, right? I mean ... I'm really scared that you start to ship Kurtbastian as a double but - I plan a trio :'D
> 
> Or do you want to have ONLY Kurtbastian?  
> I really don't know anymore T_T
> 
> Maybe you give Puck a try? *trembles* Bc I've written some *cough* chapters ahead and ...  
> Don't call me cruel! I'm saving them for when I don't feel well and can't write!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the reviews and for reading!  
> I really love you - I mean I don't know you, but when you write this chapter it's very likely that you enjoy the story and that you maybe look forward to new chapters even if you usually don't write reviews and if I can make people happy - man what's better?
> 
> love,  
> aida


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shitfest begins ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh guys, now it will get so exciting and emotional.  
> A really special part of my story begins.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> xo

"Sit down!", Kurt suggested and put three plates on the table. "I have bacon and-"

"You had sex?", Puck asked suddenly, causing Kurt to cough.

"Uh, we-"

"Sure", Sebastian lied and finally raised his head. "Banged him the whole night."

"SEBASTIAN!", Kurt said loudly and raised his hands innocently. "We-"

"Funny. Because I went to Sebby and banged him", Puck said, whereupon Sebastian went pale. Just like Kurt.

 

It was completely silent when Kurt smelled the burned bacon.

"Great!", he yelled, took the pan away and turned the stove off. He closed his eyes and tried to re-sort his thoughts.

"We didn't have sex", Kurt finally said without turning around. "We talked about you, Sebastian felt horrible just lying next to me when you weren't there."

He clenched his hands around the countertop and took a deep breath.

"I don't know why he said that, but nothing happened. He really missed you. I ... missed you."

 

Puck scanned Sebastian's expression. He was close to tears, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"I didn't sleep with Sebby either."

 

Kurt and Sebastian both looked to him, watching how he shrugged his shoulders.

"An eye for an eye."

"I hate you. I really hate you!", Sebastian yelled, pointing with his finger at Puck.

"You were the first one to claim that you cheated, bastard."

"Who is the bastard, you dumbass?"

"OH GOD, stop it!", Kurt yelled and stood between them. "Fucking sit down now. My bacon is already burned, now we'll at least talk with each other like normal human beings."

"You are so hot when you're angry", Puck said like yesterday and still meant every word of his sentence.

 

Kurt smiled, but shook his head.

"We can have breakfast-"

"Not hungry anymore", Sebastian mumbled but sat down, putting his elbows on the table and supporting his chin on his hands.

"Me neither", Puck agreed and sat opposite of Sebastian.

"Okay", Kurt said, sitting on the head of the table.

 

Again, not a sound was to be heard. But this time was Puck the one to break the silence.

"You were talking about me?"

Kurt nodded.

"Yes and we ... I wasn't completely honest when I said that nothing happened." He blushed and kneaded his fingers, nervously swaying back and forth. "We kissed. But that's all. I swear. Are you mad?"

He raised his head slowly, looking to Puck who averted his gaze.

"No."

Kurt looked then to Sebastian, but he wasn't looking at him either.

"I mean since I left yesterday I knew that you'd take him home. And it's not like ... like we were a normal couple."

 

Sebastian swallowed.

"And I actually don't want us to be a couple anymore."

Kurt looked to Puck, to Sebastian and then back to Puck.

"I don't want any of us as a couple. I don't want a duet. I want a trio."

 

Sebastian sighed in relief and leaned back.

"Thought you were going to break up with me", he admitted, making Puck smile sadly.

"Would you even care?"

Sebastian contracted his brows, crossing his arms.

"I mean you regret choosing me anyway-"

"Sometimes, not always."

"You hurt me."

"Oh come on-"

"There we go again. Look at this face, Kurt", Puck said to Kurt and pointed at Sebastian who was rolling his eyes. "He never admits when he did something wrong."

"I was just telling the truth."

"You still hurt me. You hurt me and you didn't even think to apologize."

 

They started to talk louder and louder. Kurt wanted to stop them, but he barely had the chance to say something.

"You should apologize, you drove away."

"AFTER YOU INSULTED ME, you jerk."

Sebastian straightened himself, clenching his fists.

"It still is the truth. It's not my fault that you can't cope with the reality."  


"Guys-"

"The reality is that you have major problems with trusting people and letting them close. On the other hand, you don't give a shit about other people's feelings."

Puck jumped up, almost causing the chair to knock over.

"Why does everyone think that I can get insulted? Why do you think that I'm bulletproof?"  


"Noah, no one thinks-"

"I'm sick of being treated like I'm worthless. I always get treated like this, but I won't accept that when it's about my soulmates."

He wiped his mouth and blinked his tears away before walking through the kitchen towards the door. But he stood still when he felt a hand on his.

 

Puck squeezed the hand lightly to feel whose it was. He barely could believe it though, just when he turned around he completely realized that it was Sebastian who came after him.

Kurt was standing a bit behind him, as if he had wanted to catch up to him too, but Sebastian had been faster.

 

"I love you", Sebastian said with a wobbly voice, letting the tears win against his pride. "I love you so much. You're not worthless. You're everything I had for years and way more than I ever deserved."

He looked into Puck's eyes and gripped his other hand too.

"I know that I might appear cold but – I – I do care about you. I do love you and when I hurt you – then I'm really sorry."

 

Puck licked his lips and pulled Sebastian in his arms. As soon as Puck held him, he cried even more, completely letting all his tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It is just hard dealing with being a criminal and hurting people and sometimes I don't want that anymore. But I always want you. Always."

"I know", Puck said and stroked Sebastian's still wet head slowly, almost in a fatherly way, but there was no smile on his lips, neither in his eyes.

"Shh, it's okay."  


"Don't be mad at me. I love you so much."

"I'm not-"

"Don't leave me", Sebastian mumbled and clinged to Puck as if he needed the other body against his to get enough air. Kurt had never seen him so devastated.

"I won't."

"You wanted, though. You would've walked through that door and never came back-"

"I always come back", Puck assured, gripped Sebastian at his shoulders and pushed him away to look at his face. "Look at me."

 

Sebastian sniveled, but could somehow raise his head to do what Puck had ordered.

"I will never leave you."

Puck sighed when Sebastian cried even more and pressed his head against his neck.

"I love you, Seb. I mean it, calm down again."

 

He had his hands on Sebastian's back and stared into the distance, not looking to Kurt once.

"Can I blow you?", Sebastian asked and Puck felt like laughing, but he just ended the embrace.

"Not now. We still have a conversation with Kurt, right?"

Sebastian nodded his head, not leaving hold of Puck's left hand. He had it wrapped with both of his and kept being extremely close to him when they were heading back to the kitchen.

 

Puck sat down, but Sebastian refused to release his hand.

"Seb, you can sit next to me."  


"On your lap?"

Puck looked to Kurt.

"I don't think that's appropriate when Kurt-"

"I'm fine with it", Kurt said, feeling useless after what he just saw. He just wanted to help Sebastian in any way and if that was him sitting on Puck's lap he was the last one to say something against it.

"Okay, then-"

Puck's sentence wasn't even completed when Sebastian jumped on his thighs, with his face to Puck and burying it in his neck.

 

Kurt sat awkwardly down, scratching his nose.

"Or if you want to go home-"

"You wanna go home, Seb?"

Sebastian shook his head lightly.

"I love Kurt too."

 

Kurt opened his mouth, but was completely speechless.

"I love him too", Puck agreed, pressing a soft kiss on Sebastian's temples.

"I want a trio too", Sebastian mumbled and turned his head to look at Kurt. "But I don't want him to get hurt", Sebastian continued, pressing his nose back to Puck's skin.

"Me neither."

 

"Are you sure that you ... like me?"

"Love", Puck corrected. "We love you."

Kurt lowered his head, trying to hide his blush. He couldn't stop thinking about how awkwardly Sebastian just behaved the past minutes. Puck and Sebastian seemed to be such a cute couple, without a third person, but since they always insisted that they loved him, he found it hard to not believe them.

Especially when he felt so good when they were around.

 

"What about meeting secretly?", Kurt started. "You suggested that yesterday. Sounds good."

Puck's expression finally lit up.

"You want a relationship with us?"

"Arguable"  


"That's not a 'no'", Puck said to Sebastian who immediately jumped up, walked to Kurt, gripped his head and kissed him.

"Silly boy", he whispered after the kiss and went to the fridge where he took the bottle of milk and drank directly out of it.

 

Kurt watched him intensively. He seemed to be normal again, luckily.

"You know, Puck and me are both kinda fucked up."

"So am I", Kurt mumbled with a grin and shrugged one shoulder.

"I think every person is fucked up in their own way", Puck said and the two others became silent.

 

Suddenly, Kurt's phone rang.

"Dad?", he asked in confusion.

"Why are you answering the phone?"

Kurt raised one brow.

"What? You called me and-"

"You're having classes, Kurt. NOW. In this moment. If you were there, you wouldn't answer your phone."

Kurt looked to the clock and swore silently.

"I totally-"

"Is that guy still there?"

"Uhh." He looked around. "Yeah and Noah too."

"Why-"

"We're discussing our relationship", Kurt said and loved the sound of this sentence and the smiles on these peoples' faces.

"Turn the loudspeaker on."

"What?"

"Turn it on."

Kurt did it and held the phone over the table.

"If you want to be good boyfriends you're gonna get Kurt's ass to college and fast."

"YESSIR!", Sebastian laughed and closed the fridge, looking to Puck who already played with his keys.

"Let's get you to college."

 

*

 

"I'm late. The fucking professor will kill me."

"Just tell him that your boyfriends are criminals, he will shut up", Puck laughed, driving the car.

 

Kurt started to smile and put his elbows on the seats before him, ducking his head between Puck and Sebastian's.

"Who said that we're boyfriends?", he asked teasingly.

"You told your dad we were discussing our relationship", Sebastian said, turning his head to look at him.

"But we didn't really discuss it." He sighed and leaned back against the seat. "I wanted though, but now we're heading to that stupid class-"  
"I thought you love that college so much?", Puck wanted to know.

"I love the possibilities that it serves me. But I don't know how fencing is supposed to help in my musical career."

 

They arrived and Puck stopped the car, turning his head around.

"Anyway, have fun."

"Yeah, ignore that stupid dude", Sebastian said whereupon Kurt nodded and gripped his bag.

"We'll pick you up in the afternoon", Puck decided.

"Okay."

"And then we'll have our first date without bursting into a fight", Sebastian added.

"Are you sure you can go on a date without fighting?", Kurt asked, a smug smile on his lips.

"Stop flirting, you're already late", Puck warned him, returning the smile.

Kurt slid forward again, giving each of the men a kiss.

"Thanks for driving me", he said and got out of the car, the others watching him.

 

"He's cute", Puck whispered.

"He's hot."

"Sex?"

"Definitely."

 

*

 

Kurt was smiling when he was walking through the campus in the afternoon. He had been thinking about Puck and Sebastian the whole day. Even the lecture from his professor was forgotten when he thought about the way Puck had been holding Sebastian in the morning. How he had been able to soothe him just with a few words and some strokes of his big hands.

 

He blushed when he came closer to the gate and gripped his bag firmly. He could hardly wait to be on a date with them and maybe even agreeing to be called their 'boyfriend'.

 

His smile vanished soon when a red Lamborghini Huracan drove towards him. He knew only one person who had such an expensive car and dared to drive it in the daytime.

 

The car stopped before Kurt who stood still now as the window got winded down.

"Get in", Blaine said, making Kurt laugh.

"Yeah sure."

He started to walk in the other direction, but Blaine drove next to him, in walking speed.

"They won't pick you up. They can't."

Kurt stopped and looked to Blaine with an enraged expression.

"What happened? Why do you even – I mean how-"  


"I'll tell you when you get in."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Tbh, I don't know how many chapters there will be. All I know is that I'm not even half through with what I want to tell so you can guess that I will write some more chapters.
> 
> Thanks for your reviews!  
> Pls review this time again!
> 
> xo  
> Aida


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when they're trying to have a date ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dears!
> 
> have a nice weekend :)
> 
> Special thanks to my beta, Emily and get well soon, Anna!
> 
> xo

Kurt was nervously playing with his bag during the drive.

"Now tell me what happened and how you know that they were gonna pick me up."

"Well since they brought you I figured they would pick you up too."

Kurt contracted his brows.

"I mean I know how much you hate public transport."

"How do you know that they drove me? Do you – do you observe me or something?"

 

Kurt went pale when Blaine didn't reply.

"Blaine! Answer me god damn it!"

He hit Blaine's arm.

"Ouch – I'm driving here!"

"Why do you observe me? And what happened to Sebastian and Noah?"

"There was a shooting this morning."

 

Kurt's heart started to race.

"It was Jaimie's group against ours. One of them got hurt-"

"Which one?"

"No one you know. It's – I think the guy with the mohawk dated him once."

"Damn", Kurt whispered while putting a hand on his mouth. "Is he – how is he?"

"He's in the hospital. It's just a graze wound. But the mohawk dude and the meerkat went to the hospital with him. I thought they might don't have time to pick you up so I did."

 

Kurt relaxed a bit. Sure, it was awful that one person got hurt, but as bad as it sounds, it was no one he knew so he wasn't as horrified as he would have been had it been Puck or Sebastian.

"And you?", Kurt asked with a soft voice. "Did you get hurt?"

Blaine smiled slightly.

"No."

"Why were you even there? Why don't you just say 'no' to your dad to that whole stupid criminal thing? Or do you have 'no choice' too?"

"I might tell you someday."

Kurt sighed and swallowed.

"But thanks for picking me up. That's nice, actually."

 

Blaine nodded.

"So you and the two of them ... are you dating?"

"Are you asking as my ex or as a criminal who will hold everything I say against me and people I care about?"

"So you’re dating them."

Kurt looked out of the window, starting to feel awkward.

"You let them fuck you?"

Kurt blushed.

"Why do you care? You fuck your soulmate, don't you?", Kurt asked and emphasized the word 'soulmate'.

"I don't", Blaine said. "I fuck Justin, but the longer I'm with him, the more I think that he's not my soulmate and that I dumped my real matching person."

 

Kurt felt like he couldn't get enough air, like the car was shrinking.

"You wouldn't give me a second chance, would you?"

They arrived at Kurt's house and Kurt wanted to get out, but Blaine gripped his arm.

"Look at me and give me an answer."

Kurt lowered his head.

"You know that sometimes I can't control my temper and I know that what I did to you on that couch was not okay, please I just – I want you back, Kurt."

Finally, Kurt turned his head to Blaine and let him see his tear-stained face.

"You're such an asshole", he said and jumped out of the car.

 

*

 

Sebastian Johnson was sitting on the passenger seat of Puck's car. The seat that was usually taken by Sebastian Smythe, but this time he was sitting on the backseat, silently judging the other Sebastian.

 

They were heading to Johnson's home after they had been in the hospital.

 

At some point, Puck reached his right hand out and laid it on Sebastian J.'s knee, shortly under his wound.

_ The fuck are you doing?, _ Sebastian S. thought and rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah", Johnson replied and saw through the rear-view mirror how uncomfortable Sebastian was and shoved Puck's hand away. "I'm lucky. It's just a small wound."

"Which one of the assholes was it?"

"I didn't see it – that doesn't matter. I need to tell you something."

"And you think that we care, because?", Sebastian S. hissed, making Puck grunt.

"Don't be so bitchy to Sebby!"

"Let him be", Johnson said, a smile appearing on his lips. "It's cute that he's jealous. It flatters me."

"Wasn't my intention to flatter you."

"SEB!"

"Whatever", Johnson sighed, "I wanted to warn you. We had a meeting yesterday and they decided to observe you."

"What?", Puck screamed. "Why would they do that?"

"Yesterday afternoon, they found a new message under the stone, saying that you two are dating the ex of Anderson's son."

"Well, first of all, we're not even officially dating yet. Why yesterday, who-?"

"Blaine", Sebastian S. interrupted Puck. "Blaine is jealous and wants revenge."

 

"They want to observe you for a few days to be sure and then they want to make him join, the usual. Only that this time Jaimie is really thrilled about the idea that you have contact with a person who was so close to the Andersons."

"Thanks for telling us, Seb."

"Guess who Jaimie chose to observe you?"

"You", Puck laughed and Johnson too, only Sebastian S. couldn't smile.

"Jaime is into complicated relationship stories."

"Hold on, Johnson. Who do you think you are?"

"I didn't mean a sexual relationship. Just like-"  


"Just like you wanting him back?"

"Be quiet, Seb."

"BE QUIET?"

"We're here!", Sebastian J. cheered and Puck stopped the car. "Thanks for driving me home."

"No problem, Sebby. You know I'm always there for you."

"You too”, Johnson replied. "Bye, Sebastian."

 

*

 

"Are you really okay? Why was there a gunfire?", Kurt asked. The three boys were sitting in a small but nice restaurant, receiving their meal.

"One of them and one of us accidently met in a shop, started to hit each other and continued their fight on the street, Jessica, one of us, was near them and so the fight got bigger and bigger. We were there, it was pretty bloody. I don't even know who was the first one to pull the gun", Puck explained, stroking Sebastian's neck lazily.

 

They were sitting at a small round table, each one with the same distance to each other so that Kurt didn't feel excluded.

Not at all.

"I'm so happy that you're okay, though. You don't even have a scratch."

"We're tough", Puck laughed and took another bite of his steak.

"What's wrong, Bas?", Kurt finally asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You're extremely pale and you’ve barely said a word."

Sebastian sighed.

"It's because this idiot flirted with his ex."

Puck sighed too and pulled his hand away.

"Don't start again."

"He had his fucking hand on this asshole's knee", Sebastian told Kurt.

"I'm sure he was just giving him comfort. I mean he got hurt-"

"What you know because your ex drove you home and told you", Sebastian hissed.

"Why does it sound like you're holding it against me?", Kurt wanted to know, crossing his arms and leaning back against the rest.

"Because I am. Because you two still have big fat crushes on your exes."

"Starting to talk shit again", Puck mumbled, poking in his steak.

"So you don't think it's weird that Kurt drove home with his ex who almost raped him?"

 

Puck furrowed his brow and took a deep breath, putting his fork down.

"That's a point."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Amazing. So you decided that instead of talking about the problems between you two, you hate on me? How mature."

"We’re not hating on you. Seb is just very jealous-"

"You do it again. You’re belittling me."

"Oh come on."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Admit that you still love him."

"Okay, I do. I do love him, are you happy now?", Puck asked and clenched his fists.

 

Suddenly, Kurt understood what drove Sebastian so crazy. He felt a dark stitch in his heart too, a somehow disappointed but throughout consuming feeling deep inside of him. Kurt felt that although he had known Puck only a few days and he could barely imagine how someone who had known him for years, had been together with him for such a long time, had to feel after hearing this.

 

He looked to Sebastian who was close to tears.

"It's not like that – I – that was a stupid phrase ... my love for him is still there. But it's not like I want to sleep with him. Or be with him."

Kurt guided his gaze to Puck now.

"But it's not like he is like a brother either. He's my best friend. I love him as my best friend."

Puck laughed exhaustedly and rubbed his eyes.

"And again a date with a fight."

 

"I still love Blaine too", Kurt admitted and Sebastian felt like the was going insane.

"I realized it this afternoon", he continued with blushed cheeks, staring out of the window. "He was my first love, my first kiss, my first everything. A part of me will always love him. But fact is that the bigger part of me really starts to detest him. But there is this one piece of my heart", he shook his head and swallowed, "that will never forget him. That can't forget him. I don't know why, but that's how it is."

 

He looked to the two men and saw how Puck reached his hand out, patting Kurt's.

"I understand that. It's hard to forget your first love."

Kurt felt extremely relieved and smiled, but then he saw Sebastian and his smile vanished.

"Bas?"

"Why is everyone okay with what you both just said?"

"Seb, there are several different kinds of love-"

"Screw you. Both of you. You're horrible", he yelled and jumped up. "And don't come after me. I wanna be alone."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and pls review, if you can.
> 
> You may review if you have ideas or if there was an error or sth. Or if you just want to talk to me, but pls let me know that there are people who read what I write.  
> The last fic (okay, german, different web page) I updated and finished didn't get any reviews. I always got 3 or 4 reviews a chapter and no one reviewed the last two. I mean - wtf? The finale and NO REVIEW. And it was really a good finale.  
> I knew how many people liked the story. I knew how much favos I had there, but why no reviews?
> 
> That really bothers me :(  
> I'm just a very sensitive broken glass. 
> 
> Thanks for everything, guys!  
> Long live Puckurtbastian!  
> xo  
> Aida


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello again!
> 
> I'm not sure what to say. I could claim that I had no time to write, but you can see that I wrote a fic for The Flash. What is my excuse?  
> I could say that I forgot it, but I didn't. Well, I was just so busy (college) that I had no time to think about this story? And yes, I wrote, but I had no motivation to continue this story. I don't know. It might be because glee is over and I don't see the characters as often anymore. So I don't feel that connected anymore?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're not mad at me for updating so late.  
> I will end this fic, don't worry.  
> I'm not a person to not finish things.  
> Even if I need some months ...
> 
> Enjoy!

"Two fights today", Puck said with a sigh. "That’s actually nothing. Our record is five fights a day."

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings", Kurt mumbled, his voice barely audible.

 

They were both walking on the sidewalk, not too far away from the restaurant where Sebastian left them. They didn't dare to go away, not knowing where Sebastian was or when he would show up again.

 

"I just wanted to finally tell you how I feel, so that I DON’T hurt anybody and now that happened", Kurt said sadly.

"I'm relieved that you told us that, though", Puck said, inhaling the cold night air. "I'm relieved that you realized that this love you feel for Blaine is a thing that is in the past."

"Speaking of past", Kurt started and felt how nervous he became. "What happened to Bas? I mean – who hurt him so bad that it's so easy to make him believe that he's unwanted? And I thought I had trust issues."

 

Puck lowered his head, a sad smile appearing on his lips.

"I don't know."

Kurt stood still, looking up to Puck with a confused expression.

"You don't? But you're together for so long-"

"For more than two years now", Puck admitted, staring at the ground. "And I still don't get him. He doesn't – all he tells me from his past and childhood is that his parents were great, still are, though he never calls them or anything. I only know that I'm his first boyfriend, his first relationship and most likely his first love."

 

Kurt started to tremble, not knowing whether it was because of the coldness or the sorrow about Sebastian.

"He needed months to confess his love for me. Do you know how horrible it is when you say the three words and the other person doesn't say them back?"

Kurt nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Before I met you two – before this all happened and when I was still with Blaine, we were growing apart. I saw it coming. He didn't want me anymore, didn't want to be with me. He used to not text me back, going home right after sex and stuff."

He stopped talking and Puck laid his jacket over Kurt's shoulders.

"We don't want you to be cold, do we, little boy?"

 

Kurt blushed and lowered his head, feeling his racing heartbeat and suddenly soft lips on his temples.

"Thanks", he whispered and turned his head when he heard a familiar voice from the distance.

 

"Seb", Puck whispered and ran over the street without caring for Kurt or the traffic so he got almost hit by a car that only just managed to brake.

"Open your eyes, you sucker!", Puck hissed and continued with running over the street and into the direction where the laughs came from. It was outside of a bar where Sebastian was sitting on a bench, pointing to the ground and laughing at something invisible.

"Seb?", Puck asked breathlessly and stroked his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"PUCK!", he screamed in Puck's face and tilted his head up to press a kiss on his lips.

"You stink ... are you drunk?"

"Wanna fuck ya", he mumbled, biting Puck's lip.

"Sure."

"Top ya."

"Get up, Seb", Puck said, gripping his hands.

"Get off", Sebastian screamed and found these words so hilarious that he couldn't stop laughing until Kurt arrived, breathing heavily as well.

 

"KUUUUUURT, wanna fuck-"

"Don't listen to him, he's drunk", Puck interrupted Sebastian, wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed his body against his own, trying to stabilize him. He wanted to walk to his car, but Sebastian refused to move his legs.

"Come on, Seb."

"Look at that!", he said, pointing at the moon. "It's beautiful."

"You're right", Kurt tried, "it is, but you can look at the moon and walk to the car at the same time, right?" He took Sebastian's left arm and laid it around his shoulder, trying to support him too.

"It's coming closer. IT'S COMING CLOSER!", Sebastian yelled, struggling in the two men’s arms. "RUN! RUUUN!"

"No Seb, the moon is not coming closer-"

"Don't wanna die!"

"You won't, the moon is not coming closer. Look at it."

"I don't wanna-"

Puck gripped Sebastian's chin harshly and forced him to look at the moon again.

 

Sebastian swallowed and calmed down a bit.

"You see? The moon doesn't come nearer."

"Why ever not?"

"What?", Kurt asked as Puck pulled as firmly at Sebastian as he could, forcing him to walk with them.

"The earth attracts the moon, right? Why doesn't the moon crash against us?"

 

Kurt raised his brows. He had no idea.

"Uh-"

"Because the moon is in an orbit around the earth and its centrifugal force plays games with the attractive force of the earth and sun", Puck answered, sighing exhaustedly as he pulled Sebastian further.

"Why doesn't the moon crash against-"

"SHUT UP!", Puck hissed whereupon Sebastian actually stopped talking, but started to cry instead.

"So mean."

"Noah-"

"You too", he said to Kurt. "Everyone."

Sebastian started to slash around himself, swearing and whining so that Puck gripped his shoulders and pressed him against the wall of a house.

 

Kurt expected Puck to yell at Sebastian, to be rough, but he wasn't. To the contrary.

Puck kissed Sebastian gently and soothingly and rubbed his upper arms.

 

The kiss worked out, Sebastian calmed down and stared silently to the ground.

"Let's go home."

 

*

 

Kurt pulled Sebastian after him through the hallway. He had been silent the whole drive and very calm, but now he started to get uneasy.

"I feel sick."

"Sure, you're drunk. And you can't deal with alcohol", Puck said, walking ahead towards their apartment. "Thanks for helping me with him, Kurt. I'm not as patient as you – what is that?"

 

Kurt almost ran against Puck who abruptly stood still, looking to the door of their apartment. Kurt leaned on a side to peek to the door as well. It was wide open.

Before Kurt could even manage to think clear, he saw how Puck pulled a gun from behind his back.

"You have a gun with you when we're on a da-"

Puck turned around and laid a finger on Kurt's lips, a coldness in his eyes that made Kurt freeze.

"Stay here with Seb. Make sure he's quiet."

 

Puck walked away and disappeared in the apartment, leaving Kurt and a moaning Sebastian behind.

"Stop spinnin' me 'round."

"You need to be quiet, Bas", Kurt whispered to Sebastian and let him lean against the wall.

 

Kurt was terrified about the situation and suddenly feared that Puck might need help with whatever he would find there. So he slowly moved closer to the door, not daring to breathe, afraid of the sound he could make.

"Hey, you, stand still!", Puck's voice screamed from the distance and Kurt winced when a person with dark curls suddenly entered the floor in a hurry.

 

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, ran towards him and gripped him from behind, pressing his gun against his head just when Puck came after him.

"I suggest to let me go or do you want him to get hurt?"

 

Kurt's whole body was trembling when he felt the cold metal against this temple. He just couldn't believe what was happening.

"You wouldn't hurt him", Puck said calmly, his gun still in his hands as he wanted to come closer.

 

He let the gun sink down, though, when Blaine shot actually. Close to Kurt's head.

Puck didn't know what would've happened if Kurt had moved just an inch at that moment.

"I wouldn't be so sure", Blaine mumbled and lost his composure when he heard a barfing sound, coming from Sebastian. But since everyone was pretty surprised about the way Sebastian was suddenly on the ground, barfing, they were even and Blaine walked backward with Kurt to the elevator, eschewing the vomit.

 

Blaine released Kurt when the elevator door was closed and leaned against the opposite wall, scanning Kurt's watery eyes and quivering lips intensively.

"Don't start crying now, I wouldn't have hurt you."

Kurt licked his lips and pressed them together, averting his gaze.

"The thing is to make your enemies 'believe' you're the most horrible human being on the planet."

"And what about ex-boyfriends?", Kurt wanted to know and turned his head back to Blaine, showing him his devastated expression. "Do you even care about what they think?"

 

Blaine smiled as he approached Kurt.

"I couldn't make you think badly of me, no matter what I did, could I?", he asked shortly before he gripped Kurt's head and claimed his lips and tongue.

Kurt wanted to push him away. His brain told him that he should, but he couldn't move a muscle, so he just let Blaine kiss him until the elevator door opened.

Blaine pulled his mouth with a pop away that was so embarrassing for Kurt that he started to blush.

"You know where to find me if you need me. And if it comes to a showdown – I would love to see you on the safe side, which is mine."

He winked at Kurt and ruffled through his hair before he left.

 

Kurt let the elevator bring him back upstairs immediately. He entered the floor, smelling vomit that was still on the ground.

"Noah?", he yelled and came closer to the apartment door which was still open. He stepped into the living room and heard Sebastian vomiting in the bathroom.

 

Suddenly Puck showed up, carrying a suitcase. He and Kurt both winced a bit, but Kurt relaxed when he saw that it was Noah. And he wanted to smile, but he couldn't. Not when Puck's eyes judged him like this.

Then he remembered what happened in the elevator and realized that the blush on his cheeks spoke louder than any word he could say.

"I-"

"Can you help me grab our stuff?", Puck asked, laid the suitcase down and opened the zipper. "He didn't take anything with him, so he left something. And either it's a bomb or cameras or wiretaps."

Kurt shook his head, closing the door behind him.

"Blaine wouldn't leave a bomb."

"He said, after Blaine just gave him a hand job", Puck hissed reproachfully whereupon Kurt lowered his head.

"I-i-it-"

"G-g-o help us grab our stuff."

 

Kurt pressed his lips together, offended by the way Puck had mocked his stutter.

"Don't look at me with these puppy eyes, go and fill the other suitcase with clothes. It's in the bedroom."

Kurt didn't move.

"YOUR ex invaded our home and you stick with him?"

"N-no."

"Good, then you can help. I'm not staying here a minute longer."

 

*

 

They had been driving for minutes when Kurt finally said something.

"No one is following us, Noah."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

 

Kurt was sitting on the passenger seat and turned his head back to Sebastian who was lying on the back seat, sleeping.

 

"I'm sorry", Puck suddenly said and Kurt contracted his brows.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I was mean to you, mocked you ... even though I really love your stutter when you're nervous. Really. I could jerk off to that."

Kurt blushed again and stared out of the window.

"Anyway, I was jealous because whatever happened in that elevator-"

"It was just a kiss."

"You kissed him?"

"Are you crazy?", Kurt wanted to know and rolled his eyes, though he felt guilty again since he hadn't done anything to interrupt the kiss either.

"I'mma drive you home and call you when I found a motel."

"Why don't you just stay with me?"

 

Puck laughed.

"That's the first place Blaine will assume where we are."

"But maybe he thinks that I think that he will assume that and thus I won't let you stay with me, so it's safe."

Puck scratched his neck.

"Whatever. Why does Blaine even know where we live?"

Kurt felt nervous and swallowed, shrugging his shoulders.

"He ... he observed me."

"He did what? And since when do you know-"

"He told me this afternoon, calm down."

"So he saw that we were going on a date and knew we weren't at home." Puck shook his head. "You should've told us."

"I wanted to, but then we had a fight and Sebastian ran away. I had no chance to tell you."

 

They arrived at Kurt's house and Puck didn't look like he wanted to get out.

"I'm serious, you can stay."

"What about your dad? I feel like he’ll stab us in our sleep."

"I'll talk to him. He'll understand."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry again!
> 
> Pls let me know what you want to happen, since I have no clue!  
> Seriously.  
> (Okay, I know what will happen, but just in a few chapters)
> 
> Thank you!  
> Best wishes!  
> Aida


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back! And with back I mean: back back.
> 
> As you know, the last chapter had been already written, so I just had to correct it. But this chapter is really new! I wrote it yesterday and today and I'm so proud. College is really stressful and it's been months since I wrote for this fic. It was hard getting back into the story, but here I am!
> 
> Oh and I know that you guys wanted romance, getting to know each other and all that stuff and I really wanted to write that to please you, but tragical stuff is so much more fun to write! :D 
> 
> this chapter on [tumblr ](http://aida-in-love.tumblr.com/post/120948800976/cant-you-see-19)
> 
> Love,  
> Aida

"Don't tell me we had our first threesome and I can't remember anything", Sebastian said, with a shaky voice, waking Puck and Kurt up. Sebastian's face was fulls so full of fear that the others simply had to laugh.

"Nice to see that you're normal again."

"Did we-"

"You only think about sex", Puck held against him and rolled on his back.

 

Sebastian was kneeling between the two of them, only wearing his briefs.

"But what ... happened? All I remember is that I'm really mad at you", he said and crossed his arms.

"After what happened yesterday, you have no right to be mad", Puck said as he sat up and planted a kiss on Sebastian's forehead. "If you had been your usual self, we would've caught Blaine."

 

Sebastian stared with confusion to Kurt who turned on his stomach, hiding his face.

"Tell me what happened."

 

*

 

Burt's expression was cold, some kind of angry, but he also had a subtle disgust glowing in his eyes, as they kept resting on Sebastian who had his head ducked.

Sebastian's cheeks were blushed, he knew that he still reeked of alcohol and he hated himself for that.

 

The four of them were having breakfast this Saturday, only that Burt didn't want to stop staring at Sebastian.

"Dad", Kurt warned him with a reproachful whisper.

"What? This is my house and I'm-"

"I'm sorry", Sebastian mumbled.

"Hey, it's okay", Puck said, whereupon Burt clenched his fists.

"It's NOT okay. You don't say it's okay when I'm-"

"Dad, calm down!"

"Why is everyone interrupting me?"

Kurt laid his fork down and sighed.

"Seriously. I expect at least respect when you want to live here. And I want you tell me what happened that you had to move out in the middle of the night." Burt shook his head.

"And if some guys with guns will knock on my door because they're looking for you, I swear to god I will tell them everything I know to keep my son and myself safe."

Puck nodded and swallowed a last piece of bread.

"Nice ..."

 

*

 

The back of Kurt's head was resting on one of Sebastian's shoulders, while Sebastian's body was everywhere around him, his legs and his arms held him so gently that Kurt felt sheltered like never before. Both of them were sitting on Kurt's bed, watching Puck as he walked around, thinking aloud.

"But Burt is right, they will show up here sooner or later."

"Maybe we're lucky and they'll send Blaine. This way I could talk to him", Kurt suggested.

"Like you talked to him in the elevator?", Puck teased with a jealous undertone.

"What elevator?", Sebastian wanted to know, tensing up.

"Noah doesn't know what he's saying", Kurt whispered sharply, staring in Puck's eyes until he averted his gaze and sighed.

"Anyway, we need to find a new flat, or at least a room."

"We could go to a hotel", Sebastian said.

"Yeah," Puck laughed as he shook his head, "sure. For a moment, I forgot how rich we are!"

They became silent and Puck sat on the bed, showing Kurt and Sebastian his back.

"I'm sure Sebby would let us sleep on his couch."

  
Kurt held his breath. He didn't dare to say something or even turn his head to look at Sebastian. He knew he was looking like he was going to kill someone.

 

"I won't sleep on your ex's couch but if you want to go back to him-"

"That's not what I-"

"Go ahead. I don't care."

"You're so stupid and childish. You're a child, Sebastian", Puck hissed and turned around. "Sebby wouldn't be that jealous-"

"You know what-"

"Guys, stop it!", Kurt interrupted them and sat up. "I mean this is-"

"Just go back to him!"

"Nice idea. I think I-"

Kurt's mouth on his prevented Puck from talking. The softness of his touch calmed him down, made him close his eyes and brush over Kurt's waist with his fingers. Kurt withdrew himself soon, turned around to Sebastian and kissed him too.

"You two are really exhausting", Kurt whispered after the kiss, gripped Puck by his hand and pulled him closer to them. "That was the same argument as yesterday", Kurt continued, leaned back against Sebastian and entangled his fingers with Puck's. "And it's just as silly as yesterday. You love each other, don't you?"

 

Puck glared to Sebastian who averted his gaze immediately.

"Life is hard enough. Stop making it hard for each other."

"Seb likes it hard, though", Puck mumbled with a grin as he laid his hand on Sebastian's thigh.

"So funny", Sebastian replied with an audible annoyance in his voice and shoved his hand away, although a tiny smile was on his lips.

 

Puck smiled and leaned against the others, inhaling their scent. The position was a bit awkward for a group hug, yet did they feel a new kind of intimacy. It was like the presence of each other caused them to feel settled and complete.

"Are we together now or not?", Puck suddenly wanted to know.

Kurt sighed and tried to sit up, but Puck pressed his shoulder against Sebastian's chest, looking in his eyes with a questioning gaze.

"Tell us."

"Didn't I say that I need time to think about it?"

"How much time do you want?"

"More than just a day", Kurt hissed and could finally get out of the bed. "Anyway, I thought Bas didn't want this."

"Well done, Seb!"

"Fuck you, Puck!"

 

Kurt inhaled deeply, not knowing what to think or how to calm them down a second time. And he wasn't sure whether he wanted to calm them. He felt like he needed his strength for himself.

 

Suddenly, Puck's phone rang and since Sebastian was sitting next to him, he could read whose name was on the display.

"Sebby?"

Puck gave Sebastian a warning gaze and answered the phone.

"Are you stupid? Have you lost your mind?"

"What? Why are you yelling at me?"

"I told you yesterday that they were gonna observe you. I told you to be careful and what do you do? You move in with Kurt?"

Puck went pale and turned the loudspeaker on.

"Sebby, you told us that they were gonna observe us from today on and not-"

"That's what they told me. Apparently, Jaimie observed you yesterday evening, or in the night, I don't know. All I know is that you moved in. They know where you are, they know that you're with Kurt."

 

Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Sebastian and Puck by turns, they were clueless like him.

 

"And believe me, this morning, Jaimie told us that he was gonna make Kurt tell us everything about Blaine. There was madness in his eyes. Madness!"

"Blaine was in our apartment yesterday. We didn't know what he had done there. W-where were we supposed to sleep?"

"What about me? I'm always there for you and yet did you choose the most stupid solution in history."

 

Sebastian tugged his legs. A part of him knew why they went to Kurt's and not to Johnson's. He felt more than guilty and wanted to vomit.

 

"It was the easiest way", Puck said and rubbed his temple. "What did they say? What-"

"Jaimie said that he wants to visit you today. It's your own mistake. I warned you."

Johnson ended the call and left the three of them speechless.

 

"You chose Kurt's home because you knew that I wouldn't want to wake up at Johnson's, didn't you?", Sebastian asked, tears in his eyes. "It's my fault then."

"No", Puck whispered and laid his arm around Sebastian. "No, it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Seb."

Sebastian jumped up and walked to the window, hugging himself and trying not to cry.

 

"W-what does this mean?", Kurt asked, not wanting to believe the voice inside his head. "I-I mean we're not even together yet. I thought-"

"Jaimie doesn't care about what the status of the relationship is. He only cares about what it looks like", Puck explained. "And you're like the Sangraal for him. The person who was close to Blaine like no one he ever met."

"A-and what – what is he going to do now? I mean -" Kurt shrugged his shoulders, trying to calm himself. "I mean he won't break in our house and knock dad out, right?"

He laughed, but his smile vanished quickly.

"Oh God, dad."

Kurt ran out of the room. Simultaneously, the door bell rang.

 

"Don't open the door, dad!", Kurt screamed as he ran through the hallway and down the stairs. He could already see the door and how Burt opened it.

"Dad, don't!"

Burt winced and turned his head back to his son with a questioning gaze. But the door was already open and Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he recognized Jaimie and saw how he hit his gun against his dad's head, making Burt sink on the ground.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I hope you like it. I plan some drama, but then there will be fluff, and then drama and then fluff, a last drama, and then we have our happy end :D
> 
> The next chapter will finally feature Jaimie again. I'm sure you missed him :'D
> 
> xo  
> Aida


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> *-*
> 
> YEAHHH! A new chapter!!! Actually, not many things happen in this chapter. It's 99% talking. And arguing. I don't know why any Bas I write is always like an abused lil puppy that needs help. I really don't know ...
> 
> this chapter on [tumblr](http://aida-in-love.tumblr.com/post/121735890181/cant-you-see-20)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Dad", Kurt yelled and ran the last steps towards him. He was lying on the ground with his eyes closed, not moving a muscle.

"Dad, dad, open your eyes!", Kurt begged with a wobbly voice as he tried to shake Burt's shoulders.

"Jesus, calm down newbie", Jaimie said and closed the door behind him. "He's just unconscious."

"Jaimie", Puck screamed. He and Sebastian had just come down and didn't want to believe their eyes. Kurt was close to tears and trembling. He looked horrible.

 

"Don't look at me like that. He's not dead", Jaimie laughed to Puck and Sebastian. "Just unconscious. Parents are exhausting and just distracting in my business."

"That wasn't necessary", Puck whispered.

"What was that?"

Puck swallowed and held Jaimie's gaze. But the coldness sent shivers down his spine and so he averted his gaze.

"Nothing", he whispered and since he was looking to the ground, he didn't see how Kurt looked at him with a devastated expression.

_Your psycho-boss hurt my dad and you don't say anything?_

He looked to Sebastian then, but this one was avoiding eye contact as well.

 

"So, Kurt Hummel, we already met, but you lost your consciousness back then, like a teenage girl."

Kurt stared at Jaimie with an hate-filled expression.

"Get out of my house or I'm gonna call the police."

Jaimie's face was like stone.

Then he burst into laughter.

"The police!", he laughed, strengthening the grip around his gun. "Jesus, the police. I will definitely make you my personal jester when you join us. You’re fun." Jaimie tilted his head a bit, scanning Kurt's body. "Don't you know that the police is afraid of me?"

 

Kurt felt tears in his eyes and swallowed thickly, lightly bending more over Burt, in a protective way.

"Jaimie, sir. We're not that far in our … relationship that we were discussing whether Kurt wanted to join our group or not", Puck started.

"Technically, we're not even together", Sebastian insisted, gripping Puck's hand to find something to hold onto.

 

"I don't care about your labels or your" – he laughed again – "wishes. All I care about is my business."

He looked at Sebastian and Puck's hands, something dark shining in his eyes.

"Firstly, you'll put your cell phones on that table over there. Then you'll accompany me to my home where we'll have a great talk."

 

*

 

Kurt was between Sebastian and Puck on the backseat of Jaimie's car while Jaimie was driving.

"I actually wanted to blindfold you, but since Puck was so stupid and drove you here the last time with letting you see the way, it's unnecessary, now", Jaimie said. "Also, that's a thing I'm still mad about." Jamie looked into the rearview mirror to see in Puck's eyes. "Trying to fool me to get your toy out of here."

"I'm no one's toy", Sebastian hissed, but Jaimie just laughed again.

"Really, Puck, your fangirls are so funny."

"How come that just one sentence of you is more offensive than-"

"Think about how you're talking to me", Jaimie interrupted him. "I'm your boss.I don't accept any of my workers talking to me like that. I'd punish you with some 'Mark-time', but sadly he's already dead. But I could make you follow him into the depths of hell. I'm sure he's already waiting for you there to torture you until infinity."

Puck just shook his head. He wouldn't be scared of something like that. He didn't believe in hell or heaven or anything, so he was more than surprised when he saw Sebastian's terrified face.

"Wait, you … you believe in that kind of things?"

Sebastian didn't reply and just looked out of the window, placing a hand on his aching stomach.

 

Puck contorted his brows. He asked himself why he didn't even know that fact about his soulmate. And he asked himself why he couldn't prevent Burt from getting hurt. But the most important thing that kept his mind busy was the way Kurt had pushed his hand away before when they were getting in the car and Puck had tried to soothe him. His hand had barely been on Kurt's knee when Puck had felt the slap.

He couldn't stop wondering about how weird Kurt behaved.

Even now.

His expression was empty.

He looked like he was already dead.

 

*

 

"Kurt."

_He'll read the letter when he wakes up. He'll be fine._

"Kurt."

_But when he'll read the letter he will be scared, his heart will-_

 

A loud bang captured Kurt's attention. A pair of dark grey eyes was directly in front of him and he looked down to the table where Jaimie's fist just hit onto.

"You'll better listen to me."

Kurt felt the sadness coming back when he was sitting in Jaimie's office. Puck and Sebastian weren't there, they had to wait outside.

 

*

 

"What do you think Kurt will say?", Sebastian asked, leaning against the wall and his arms crossed. "I mean will he agree to join? Does this mean that we'll be together then?"

Puck simply sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"But he likes us … at least, right? I mean – he's totally into us."

"Why do you care? I thought you don't want that relationship anyway."

"Because I didn't want to happen what is happening right now: Jaimie forcing him to join."

"Maybe it's for the best, I mean-"

"What?", Sebastian screamed, shaking his head. "Are you mad? Kurt will die. Even when it's not physically, he'll die mentally."

Puck bit his lips and took a deep breath.

"You don't know that, I mean – we're both fine. We're adults, taking care of ourselves and each other."

 

Sebastian laughed and Puck's heart became extremely heavy.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Taking care of each other? Our relationship was crap before we met Kurt."

 

*

 

"I'm sorry", Kurt mumbled. "I-I didn't mean to insult you or anything."

"Then stop doing it!", Jaimie suggested and withdrew himself, walking back behind the desk. Kurt followed him with his eyes, thought about what to say. He knew that he had to be clever when talking to this criminal, but all he could focus on was the imagination of his dad waking up, seeing that his son is gone and having a heart attack.

"I'm just a bit distracted."

"Is my gun next to me on the table not big enough to scare you or what?", Jaimie wanted to know and tilted his head a bit.

"Oh no, it is", Kurt replied honestly and closed his eyes for a moment. "I just – I have to think about my dad."

 

*

 

Puck felt like dying: Had their relationship really been crap? For Puck, everything had been okay.

"W-what are you talking about? Why are you saying this?"

"That's how it is", Sebastian mumbled and turned his head away. "We barely have common interests. Just fucking. And now Kurt."

 

Puck wanted to hit the wall next to Sebastian's head, even Sebastian himself, but he couldn't move.

"Take that back."

"But it's the truth."

Now it happened, he hit the wall, gripped Sebastian's chin with his free hand and forced him to look at him. Sebastian's eyes were full of tears, showing him his real feelings.

"You won't push me away. You won't get rid of me."

Sebastian wanted to get out of Puck's grip, but it was impossible.

"Let me be, you'll hurt me."

"Oh, I don't care. I'll hurt you as much as I have to until you're normal again."

 

*

 

"Your dad?"

"He has a weak heart and when he wakes up and sees that I'm gone-" He stopped talking and pressed both hands on his mouth, trying not to cry.

"Why don't you hurry up, sign the contract, tell me some things about your ex and go home as soon as possible?"

Kurt shook his head.

"I-I can't join you and I can't tell you about Blaine."

Jaimie leaned back in the armchair and raised his brows.

"Poor dad, then."

 

*

 

"I am normal."

"You're not."

"You don't even know me."

Puck took Sebastian's shoulders, shook them a bit and slammed his torso back against the wall.

"Ouch, you-"

"I'm not one of your one-night stands or almost-things, I'm your soulmate. You won't push me away when it's getting complicated, you hear me? I won't let you."

 

Sebastian's lips started to quiver and he took a deep breath.

"B-but it's always complicated-"

"Kurt in there is a new level of shitstorm", Puck explained and took Sebastian's head in his hands. "You leaving me won't rescue him or me or yourself. So stop playing your mind games."

 

He released him harshly, receiving an angry gaze.

"You're a good actor, really. But I know you. You're crazy about me."

Sebastian shoved his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground when Puck came closer again, guiding his forehead against his.

"And you're crazy about Kurt."

 

*

 

"No, please, can we not – send Sebastian or Noah to my dad to explain him that I'm fine?"

"You're fine?", Jaimie asked with a smile on his lips. "My gun is really not scary enough."

"Please, I'm willing to negotiate when-"

"Negotiate?", Jaimie yelled and jumped up. "You're not in the position to make demands. I'll kill you when you're not cooperative, do you even know what that means? KILL YOU!"

Kurt swallowed and tilted his head up, holding Jaimie's cold gaze.

"That means that I'm not gonna be a help in your business and also that you'll probably never get to know enough about the Andersons to get what you want."

 

Jaimie narrowed his eyes to slits and he looked out of the window. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"One of your fuck buddies will stay here, the other one will go tell your dad you're fine."

Kurt widened his eyes.

He could barely believe it.

"Really?"

"Which one do you want to tell your dad? You may choose."

 

*

 

"Let me be", Sebastian mumbled and turned his head away, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"You love us more than anything, don't you?", Puck asked as he started to press kisses against Sebastian's neck while he was brushing with his hands over his sides.

 

Suddenly, the door next to them got opened and Jaimie peeked out of it.

"One of you can go to Kurt's dad and tell him that Kurt is okay."

Sebastian and Puck contracted their brows.

"Kurt suggested that Sebastian goes home, to make a good impression towards his dad, considering that he reeked like a bottle of vodka in the morning. I think that's what Kurt's wording."

"Uhh, okay", Sebastian replied and looked to Puck for a second. "Uh – which car can I use?"

"You think I'mma let you drive one of my cars?"

 

Sebastian clenched his fists in a rage.

"I called someone to drive you", Jaimie replied and disappeared.

"Why is he allowing one of us to soothe Burt? I mean-"

"Kurt is just amazing", Puck said with a smile and pressed a soft kiss on Sebastian's mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him. Jaimie won't hurt him."

 

"I have to drive someone home?", a voice suddenly asked.

 

Sebastian Johnson was standing a few feet away from them, holding keys in his hands.

"Not you", Sebastian muttered, but Puck pinched one cheek of him.

"Be nice to Sebby."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked to Johnson who had a similar expression on his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sebastians in one car. *dramatic music in the background* What do you think will happen? (I already wrote that part)
> 
> Next chapter will be painful (for Bas-fans). There will be some complications, but then I plan to have some happy chapters. With fluff and rainbows (lol, I hope so).
> 
> Thanks for reading :) Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Yes, I know.  
> Life was crazy. I was studying so hard and then I edited my novel. But now I have time to write :) Well, I hope so!
> 
> Special thank as always, to Emily <3 !
> 
> this chapter on [tumblr](http://aida-in-love.tumblr.com/post/125904554391/cant-you-see-21)  
> Enjoy!

"So, I hope you're happy now", Jaimie said as he sat down, his eyes on Kurt's expressionless face.

"Thank you", Kurt replied while he was able to keep his expression.

"Now to the important stuff: Aren't you ashamed that you fuck the guys who not only kidnapped you but also wanted to kill your boyfriend?"

Jaimie won, Kurt simply had to raise one eyebrow.

"My EX-boyfriend", he said insistently and folded his hands on his lap. "And we're not – I mean not really-"

"Why are you hesitating? Still faithful to team Anderson?"

"No, I'm in no one's team. I don't wanna be part in that ridiculous feud no ones knows why it's even a thing."

 

Now was Jamie the one to raise his brows.

"I know exactly why this feud is a thing. Frankly speaking, it's more than a thing, it's my life to take revenge."

Kurt felt how cold the room suddenly was.

"What did the Andersons do?"

"Not the Andersons, it was Rufus."

"And why do you hate all the Andersons? When it was just one pers-"

"You know nothing", he screamed.

"Yeah, that's why I asked-"

"SHUT UP!", Jaimie, hissed, gripping the gun and unlocking the safety catch. "I don't care about your value, continue with annoying me and your head will be sludge on the dirty ground where many other heads had been before yours."

 

*

 

Sebastian was nervously wiggling his legs while Johnson was driving.

"Could you PLEASE stop it?!", he asked after a while and Sebastian felt rebuked like a child. And the fact that it had been his soulmate's ex who had said that made him feel like trash.

"Why don't you find yourself a new boyfriend?", Sebastian wanted to know, a mean smile appearing on his lips.

Sebastian Johnson sighed.

"I'm not after Noah, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do like I were a child or something."

"But you're behaving like one."

 

Sebastian panted with rage and started to wiggle his legs again.

"Stop that!"

Sebastian smiled and didn't even think about stopping.

"Sebastian. Stop it."

"Nah, I like that."

"It's annoying."

"Hmm."

"I recommend you to stop."

"Oh well", Sebastian said loudly. "I like the vibration." He paused for a moment. "And Puck likes the vibration too. Especially on his dick."

"I know", Sebastian Johnson replied, causing Sebastian Smythe's smile to disappear. "I know that he likes to control the other one. I know how much he likes to bring the other to his limit. And I know that you don't agree to play by his rules."

 

Sebastian held his breath. A 'what' was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say it.

"But it's not your fault", Johnson continued while he was looking at the street. "Not everyone likes ropes and whips."

"M-maybe I do."

"You don't", Johnson said and laughed, whereupon Sebastian was close to crying.

 

"I can't believe he told you", he whispered more to himself than to Sebastian as he averted his gaze.

 

"Now you know", Johnson said and stopped the car in front of the Hummel house. He turned his head to Sebastian, gripped his upper arm harshly and made Sebastian look at him again.

"I warned you, you wanted to annoy me, now you have to live with the knowledge that your boyfriend tells me everything. Every time you have one of your daily fights, he calls or comes to me, tells me about his feelings. And he told me about all the times little Seb tried to get a foot on Broadway but you're just not good enough."

 

One single tear found its way out of Sebastian's eye and rolled down his cold face. Johnson withdrew his hand and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I – I just really hate the leg-thing, and you're always so disrespectful. You act as if I'm the devil."

Without saying anything, Sebastian got out of the car and walked towards the house, feeling a dark pain in his chest, making his heart feel like a hollow stone.

 

*

 

Kurt swallowed thickly.

"I'm sorry … sir. I just – I don't want to join your group."

"You have no choice. You're the jackpot." Jaimie laid the gun on the table again and Kurt could breathe again. "You're the key to my revenge. And if you're the "love-peace-and-rainbows-gay-boy" you'll be happy when the feud will be over. And it will be as soon as I'll have my revenge."

 

Kurt contracted his brows.

"Well, let's assume I'm that kind of person, which by the way, doesn't exist, since there is not really a 'kind of person', every person is unique-"

"Jesus", Jaimie mumbled and reached for his gun. "Skip that part."

"I will never hurt a person. I wouldn't be a help. I don't want to hurt people."

Jaimie nodded his head.

"You're young. The most young people see it this way", Jaimie said and stared into the distance. "But you will change when you realize that you can't trust one single person out there. Not even your soulmates."

 

Kurt ducked his head.

"I'm not a brute, Kurt. I will give you time to get clear about your feelings. I just want a prepayment."

Kurt looked up again.

"What do you want me to do?"

 

*

 

Jaimie opened the door, leading Kurt out of it by touching his back.

"Kurt", Puck whispered and reached his hand out, scanning Kurt's watery eyes.

"A word, Puckerman", Jaimie insisted and Puck followed him reluctantly into his office.

"What happened?"

"Take a seat please", Jaimie said as he sat down, Puck obeyed. "How is your mission going, Noah?"

Puck laughed nervously.

"Fine, it's fine."

"How many more have you killed? You never sent me a message."

 

Puck had to think about the list with 25 names and the way he had said: 'I can't kill Blaine. Anyone else, but not him'. This might have been the stupidest thing he had ever said.

"I – I had no time-"

"So it's still only one guy. The person you killed to make me find out where Kurt lives?"

Puck felt how the room became smaller and smaller.

"Yes."

"What about the other 24 people?"

"You said I had time till the end of the year."

Jaimie sighed.

"I mean – we're in a complicated situation."

"Puck-"

"Blaine burgled our flat and we-"

"What?"

 

Puck felt relieved. Maybe there was a way to distract Jaimie. Also he had planned to tell him about that incident anyway.

"Yesterday evening. That's why we went to Kurt – when we came home, Blaine was in our flat and we -"

"There was a confrontation?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't kill him?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"He used Kurt as shield, we couldn't -"

"What did he do in your apartment? Did he take something?"

"No, that's why we were so scared and-"

"We'll clean your apartment later", Jaimie said and started to write something.

 

Puck started to smile. Jaimie seemed like an idiot most of the time, but now and then he was like the father Puck never had.

 

"How did he find out where you live?"

"He is still into Kurt and observed him."

A small smiled appeared on Jaimie's lips, he coughed then, to hide his smile and stood up.

"I think we should clean your apartment now. Saturday, afternoon – the most will have free time."

 

*

 

A beautiful latino walked straight towards Kurt. Her body was flawless and her hair the most beautiful Kurt had ever seen. She was wearing a black skintight leather catsuit. That was one of the moments Kurt questioned his sexuality.

 

"You're Andersons's ex?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Santana", she said and put her hands on her hips as she looked up and down his body. "I have to drive you to a mission and prepare you before."

"What? Now? But Jaimie said next week – I-I-"

"He told me that I have to get your ass in my car before Puckerman walks out of the room."

Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I-I-"

"Do you always stutter?"

"N-not at all!", Kurt insisted, a blush on his cheeks.

"Come, newbie", she said and started to walk away. Kurt turned to the closed door, took a deep breath and followed Santana.

 

*

 

Puck sat in Jaimie's car along with Sam and Jessica on the back seat. Jaimie was driving, the passenger seat was free - no one had wanted to sit so close to him.

 

"And Santana is driving Kurt home?", Puck wanted to know.

"Like I told you before", Jaimie said and Puck nodded.

"Okay, can I text Sebastian where I am?"

"You think the bunny is worried?", Jaimie asked, but Puck tried to ignore his provocativeness.

"Can I get please someone's phone?", he asked. "I couldn't take mine with me."

Sam and Jessica were looking through the mirror to Jaimie. They would help Puck, but not when Jaimie was not okay with it.

"You can call him."

 

*

 

"He is really okay?", Burt asked again.

"Yep", Sebastian replied and nipped at his beer.

"And you're alcoholic?"

Sebastian looked at his beer.

"When life is shitty, yes."

 

Burt and Sebastian were sitting on the couch of the Hummels' living room. Suddenly, Sebastian's phone rang. Both of them bent forward to see an unknown number on the display.

Nervously, Sebastian answered the call.

If he had known that it was Puck, he wouldn't have answered.

 

"Hey, it's me."

Just hearing his voice made him feel sick.

"Jaimie, Sam, Jessica and me are heading to our apartment and will check it, now. It will take a while but-"

"Where's Kurt?"

"He should be home soon, Santana is driving him home."

Sebastian stared into the distance.

"Seb? Still there?"

"Yeah."

"Gotta hang up now."

"Okay."

"Love ya."

Sebastian ended the call before Puck could do it.

 

Burt looked up and down Sebastian's face.

"Do you ... want to talk about something?"

 

*

 

Kurt was nervously sweating and rubbing his fingers while Santana was applying some cables underneath his shirt.

"H-how am I gonna make him tell me about that stupid fence?", Kurt wanted to know.

The car was parking a block from the Anderson house.

 

"You're his ex. Turn him on", she said while still working at the microphone that she fixed with tape on his chest.

"How?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked in his face, a smile on her lips.

"Did you never have sex?"

"We had sex!", Kurt mumbled with red cheeks.

"Well, what did you do to get laid?"

Kurt swallowed.

"Nothing, I – I didn't do anything. He just-" He stopped talking because he felt too embarrassed.

"He just – what? He fucked you at any place, any time?"

"How are your questions suppose to help me?", Kurt asked with an angry but shy voice. She simply smiled and ended her work at the cables.

"That helps you because now you know that he's crazy about you. You simple have to be yourself to make him want you. But don't overdo it. Think about the cables."

 

*

 

"I just don't understand why he talks with his ex about me although he knows how much it hurts me."

Burt nodded and sighed.

"Maybe he just needed someone to talk to."

"What about me? Am I not enough for him?"

Burt was silent.

"But even if I were, he wouldn't tell me. We don't talk about unpleasant stuff. But Kurt is not like that", Sebastian said, a smile appearing on his lips. "He is too pure to not talk about what he feels."

Burt smiled too, but not for long.

"Speaking of him, where is he?"

Sebastian looked to the clock.

"Right, he should be here by now."

 

*

 

Kurt knocked at the Andersons's door. He waited for 20 seconds and wanted to run away then, but by then, Blaine opened the door.

With a smile, he leaned against the door frame and scrutinized Kurt's body conspicuously. Kurt just ducked his head and blushed, thinking about the forced kiss in the elevator, the day before.

 

"Did my magic lips guide you back to me?"

 

_You're disgusting._

_I hate you._

_You wish,_ he thought, but didn't say any of these things.

 

"Yes", he replied and tilted his head shyly up to look in Blaine's eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was dramatic, the next one will be the same, maybe the other one too, but then we're gonna have the fluff we deserve ^-^
> 
> Pls give me a review! I hope you're still interested in the story >.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> The end of this chapter is the beginning of the paradise! You may be happy!
> 
> As always, thank you, Emily!!! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Blaine let Kurt in and wanted to kiss him, but Kurt withdrew himself.

"I-I came to talk, actually."

Blaine laughed and gripped his chin, but Kurt pushed him harshly away.

Again, Blaine laughed.

"You turn me so on."

 

Kurt walked straight to the kitchen and sat at the table, trying to stay calm.

"Can I have a glass of water?"

Blaine smiled.

"Water or something alcoholic?"

"Water is fine."

 

Blaine nodded and gripped a glass while Kurt was taking deep breaths.

"How is College going?"

Kurt closed his eyes. He had to hurry up before he started having a nice talk with Blaine. Having a nice talk would make him forget all the horrible things that happened within the past weeks. He would just remember the good stuff.

And he didn't want to do that.

"Fine, fine. What about you? Are you successful in murdering?"

 

Blaine gave Kurt the glass and sat next to him.

"I've never killed anyone."

 

Kurt nipped at his drink.

"How are your new best friends with benefits?"

"Fine", Kurt answered. "Why are you asking?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and leaned to Kurt, guiding his fingers through his hair.

"Words can't explain how much I miss you."

Kurt didn't dare to move, thought about why Blaine didn't answer his question and that he had to hurry up.

 

"A crazy time, isn't it?"

Blaine said nothing. He just came closer and pressed his nose against Kurt's neck while he was stroking Kurt's back. He didn't realize how tense Kurt was.

"And they even came in your home once. How was this even possible?"

"The fence. Some posts were loose", Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"B-but you repaired the fence?"

"Yeah", he mumbled and started to suck at Kurt's earlobe.

"Are there any other ways to get into your house?"

 

Blaine stopped moving which caused Kurt's heart to stop beating.

"B-because y-you should make sure there aren't other ways ... you should be careful", Kurt stuttered and got up from his seat, avoiding Blaine's meaningful gaze.

"We are. That's why we trust no one."

 

Now, Kurt looked at Blaine and saw how he gripped a gun from the chair next to him. He must have had put it there while Kurt had been with his back to him, when Blaine was fetching the drink.

 

Kurt silently shook his head.

"Do me a favor and strip", Blaine ordered and pointed his gun at his ex-boyfriend.

Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"Blaine-"

"Now!", Blaine screamed, but Kurt simply went backwards until he was pressing against the fridge. Simultaneously, Blaine was coming closer to him, the gun firmly in his grip.

 

Blaine stood directly in front of him now. Kurt was just sobbing and staring at the ground while Blaine slowly gripped Kurt's shirt and pulled it up.

 

Kurt felt like he couldn't get enough air and for one second, he was afraid that Blaine would hurt him. But then he heard how Blaine was also sobbing and cried even harder.

"You used me."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Leave", Blaine whispered and stepped aside.

"Blaine-"

"LEAVE!", he yelled and thus, Kurt ran out of the house, a consuming pain in his chest.

 

*

 

"What about that?", Sam asked and held another item up. And again Puck said: "No."

 

They were looking for anything that was looking weird or strange. But after more than two hours, Puck was done with his nerves and sat down on his bed. He stretched himself when he looked at the cupboard.

 

*

 

Santana was running towards Kurt.

"I was going to help you, how are you? Did he hurt you?"

Kurt stood still, shook his head and couldn't stop crying.

"I hurt him. This time, I'm the asshole."

Santana put both hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"You're not an asshole. You decided who gets to be in your life and who is not. That's mature."

 

*

 

Puck stood up and started to sift through the drawers with underwear. He couldn't find anything that didn't belong to him or Sebastian, so he thought about it for a moment, knelt down and opened the big drawer with their sex toys.

 

He took some toys and put them on the ground. After a few minutes, he started to laugh because now, he found it ridiculous that someone would hide a bomb in someone's sex toys. He stopped laughing when he saw a common vibrating plug. He gripped it and knew that he had never seen this thing before.

 

"I know it sounds weird, but I think Blaine left a plug here", Puck said when he went into the living room where the three others sat exhaustedly on the couch.

 

Jessica furrowed her brow and clenched her grip around her back with tools.

"Give Mama the thing, I'mma check it."

 

*

 

Kurt had barely opened the door when Sebastian pulled him in and hugged him tightly.

"Where have you been?", he asked, but didn't wait for a reply.

"BURT?! He's here!", he screamed instead whereupon Burt walked out of the living room and hugged his son just as tight.

 

Kurt, however didn't move. His swollen eyes were staring at the ground, thinking about devastated Blaine must have felt.

 

"Seriously, where have you been? We've been worried sick!", Sebastian complained while Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt, what happened?", his dad asked while rubbing Kurt's upper arm.

"I was at Blaine's", he whispered evenly. "Jaimie wanted me to get him tell me some stuff, as proof that I'm serious about – but Blaine found out."

"Jesus, what did he-?"

"He cried", Kurt interrupted Sebastian and withdrew himself from Burt's touch. "I'm tired. Gotta go get some sleep", he mumbled and walked upstairs.

 

*

 

Puck walked into the house and almost ran into the living room where Sebastian and Burt were sitting again, with an empty expression.

"You guys won't believe what Blaine wanted to do to us!", he yelled and walked nervously through the room. "That psycho had a bomb in a vibrating plug that would've exploded as soon as we would've started the thing. That's crazy. And I take that personally. I mean-are you two okay?"

 

He was looking to Sebastian, but he was just staring at the beer in his hands.

"Did you know Kurt was on his first mission?", Burt asked Puck who opened his mouth.

"What? When? What-what did he have to do?"

"He was with Blaine. And now he's sad because Blaine is-" He looked at Sebastian and thought about how to explain it. "Kurt hates to hurt people and obviously, Blaine is hurt now."

"Well, he better be. That asshole tried to kill us!"

"You're disgusting", Sebastian hissed while Puck raised his brows. That was the first thing Sebastian had said since he had been back. "Kurt has problems, but you just care about you. Your feelings are so much more important than others' right?"

"And what happened to you?", he asked and sat next to Sebastian. But Sebastian jumped up, not able to be so close to this person.

"Seb!"

"Fuck you", he hissed and walked also upstairs. But Puck followed him immediately.

"Why are you mad at me this time?"

"Guess."

Puck gripped Sebastian's arm and made him stop on the stairs.

"Tell me!"

"How could you tell Johnson everything about me?", he asked without turning around. "How could you tell him that my dream will never come true? Why did you tell him that I'm not into the same things as you? Do you really miss having someone to tie up that much?"

"Seb-"

"Can you even imagine how embarrassed I felt when he confronted me? How horrible it was to know that he knows everything? That he-"

Puck turned Sebastian around and wanted to kiss him, but Sebastian pushed him away, making Puck almost fall down the stairs.

"I hate you!", Sebastian screamed and ran upstairs.

 

Puck sighed and massaged his temples while he heard Burt coming closer.

"You should fix that, Puckerman."

 

*

 

When Sebastian walked into Kurt's room, he was lying in his bed, with his face to the wall.

"Stop crying about what a poor puppy Blaine is. He tried to kill us with a vibrating plug."

Kurt turned around. His eyes were still red from crying.

"Huh?"

Sebastian sat on the bed.

"When he was in our apartment yesterday, he left a vibrating bomb plug there. He wanted to kill us."

Kurt sat up and gripped Sebastian's hand.

"The knowledge that he's an asshole doesn't change the fact that I don't wanna be one", he said and released his hand again.

Sebastian gripped Kurt's shoulders and pulled him in a hug. That moment, Puck was walking into the room as well.

 

"Seb, let's talk." He looked at his two soulmates hugging. "Alone."

Kurt looked at Puck with a puzzled expression.

"No, Kurt should know that you tell your ex my secrets and fears. He's our soulmate, he should take part in our fights."

"Fine", Puck said and sat on a chair, looking at Kurt who ended the hug. "No secrets anymore. Sebastian wants to be a Broadway star."

 

Sebastian's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you keep doing this", Sebastian whispered.

"And I can't believe that you want him to join our fight but don't tell him what it's about. And speaking of you keeping secrets, why can I never meet your parents?"

 

Kurt had his eyes on Sebastian who pressed his lips together and averted his gaze.

"I thought they're so great. Don't you want me to meet them? What is the truth, Seb? Can you be honest to me for once?"

"Noah", Kurt warned him.

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Why? He's a fucking hypocrite!"

 

Sebastian jumped up and wanted to walk out of the room, but Kurt ran after him and gripped his arm.

"Wait!", he said. "You two are fixing now."

"He's horrible", Sebastian mumbled.

"Yeah, Noah was really mean the past minutes", Kurt said, looking to Puck who raised one brow. "You two will sit down now, not insult each other and fix this."

 

*

 

Puck was still sitting on the chair, Sebastian on Kurt's bed and Kurt was kneeling on the ground. They had been silent for a while now.

 

"Can one of you just start?", he recommended and shrugged his shoulders. "One talks, the other one is silent. No insults or anything."

"I'll start", Sebastian finally said and started talking while he was staring out of the window. "I don't want you to meet my parents because they're homophobic assholes."

Puck contracted his brows.

"I know, I told you that they're great and how much they love me, but – but they are not." A sad smile appeared on his lips. "They love my older brother. Yes, I didn't tell you that I have a brother. Both of you", he added and looked to Kurt. "I lied to both of you."

He closed his eyes.

"No matter what I did as a kid, they always liked my older brother more and when they saw me making out with a guy, they started to hate me." He opened his eyes again and swallowed. "They never loved me. Never cared about me. And I told you that my parents are great, because I wanted them to be. I like to imagine that I had a great childhood. And Kurt-" He turned his head to him. "I couldn't tell you that I love to sing, that I'm like you and need the big stage, because I'm too embarrassed because I'm not good enough."

"Can I?", Puck asked and both nodded. "Seb I- I didn't tell Johnson that you're not good enough or whatever. I didn't tell him that you won't make it. I told him how unfair it is that no one wants you to be part of their show. And I told him because for two years, you have been the most important person in my life. Now you share that place with this guy", he said and nodded to Kurt. "However, I told him not to mock or bitch about you. I told him because I would've told the whole world how great you are and how insane these directors are. But he is the only friend I have, that's why I told him."

"And the sex thing?"

Puck lowered his head.

"Kurt, you should know that I-" He took a deep breath. "I like BDSM."

Kurt scratched his neck and felt how hot the room suddenly was.

"Okaaaay ..."

"And Seb doesn't like it. Or he doesn't like to be the receiving part, which is totally okay-"

"That's why you told your ex-"

"Noah is talking", Kurt said.

"Thanks. Well, it's okay, really Seb. I love you. And ... okay, yes, Sebby liked my games back then. But I would choose you everytime over kinky sex. Really. It's shitty that I told him, but ... I'm a man-"

"And what am I? A woman?"

"No, of course not. Some days I've been just a bit – depressed and told him, but-" He stopped talking when Sebastian rubbed his eyes. "I love you no matter how you prefer our sex to be. I'm sorry that I told him about your sex life. That was too much and absolutely inappropriate."

 

*

 

Kurt sighed when he walked downstairs to drink something in the kitchen. Burt sat on the table and Kurt sat down next to him.

"How are you, dad?"

"I'm fine, son, what about you?"

"Same."

Kurt drank something and put the glass on the table.

"Are they still arguing?"

"Yeah, well – the worst is over, I guess."

 

Burt's eyes became sad when he sighed deeply.

"So, today you went to Blaine. Blaine, your ex who already molested you. The ex who dumped you when you needed him the most. The ex because of whom you cried for days. Today, you risked your own life." He shook his head and turned it to his son.

"Do you really like them so much?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it! We reached the fluff :) (Remeber that drama will follow)
> 
> Thanks for reading and your reviews. I promise, I will update more often now!!! <3
> 
> xo  
> Aida


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have our fluff!!!

Kurt lowered his head.

"So you've decided for us? You want to stay?"

"Yes, I want to stay, and yes, I like them so much."

Now, he looked up, but Burt couldn't hold his gaze.

"This is crazy, Kurt. Today, you could've gotten killed, you-"

"Dad, calm down! Jaimie said that I have two weeks before he's gonna start my training."

"And what kind of training is that?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't-"

"Kurt, wake up!"

"I love them", Kurt yelled and jumped up, causing Burt to feel sick.

 

Kurt felt tears in his eyes. It was the first time he had told anyone. The first time, he was really aware of his feelings himself.

"Today, I chose them. It was either I'mma hurt Blaine or I will never be together with them." Kurt laughed and rubbed his watery eyes. "The scary thing is how fast I had chosen between the two options."

 

*

 

Kurt found Sebastian and Puck in his bed. Puck was leaning against the wall and Sebastian sitting in his lap, his eyes closed, his cheeks wet.

Puck was fondly stroking his head and whispering stuff to his head.

"Are you two fine again?"

"Are we?", Puck asked Sebastian and wrapped his arms a bit tighter around his chest.

"Partly", Sebastian replied and opened his eyes. "It has been worse."

 

Kurt laughed and sat on the bed as well, leaning against the other wall.

 

"So we survived that day, huh?"

"We're sorry that you had to go through this", Puck mumbled. "What happened at Blaine's?"

"That's not important", Kurt said. "Blaine is not important to me anymore."

Sebastian and Puck looked at each other.

"Come again?" Sebastian asked and entangled himself out of Puck's grip.

Kurt bit his lips.

"I don't want to be with him", he started and stared on the ground. "I want to be with you."

"And with 'be with us' you mean like in a proper relationship?", Puck asked as he gripped Sebastian's hand. They could barely believe it.

"Yeah", Kurt answered with a wobbly voice. "I-I mean I'm part of your group now anyway, right?" He laughed nervously. "There's no reason why we shouldn't be together."

 

For Sebastian, Kurt saying that was enough. It was heaven, but for Puck, this wasn't enough.

"What about you denying us being your soulmates?", Puck wanted to know.

 

Kurt contracted his brows.

"I don't know what this means. I don't know what a soulmate is. But I know that today, I was afraid that I'll never be able to see you again. And I didn't want that."

He pulled his legs against his body and laid his face on his knees. Sebastian crawled to him and hugged him with a smile.

"Well, that's cute", he whispered in his ear and kissed his head. "We won't ever leave you. We will be together. We will be so together-"

"But you have to stop arguing!", Kurt demanded and looked up.

"We'll try", Sebastian laughed.

"And what about you? You're not saying anything", Kurt said to Puck who smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm just – speechless."

Kurt smiled.

"For weeks, I've been trying so hard to get you laid and now it finally seems reachable."

Kurt's smile vanished, though a red shade was on his cheeks.

"You're stupid, Puckerman", he whispered and kept looking in his eyes when Puck came closer to kiss him.

"I want the first relationship kiss with Kurt!", Sebastian said and pushed Puck away.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Guys, you don't really-"

"Arm wrestling", Puck suggested.

"Geography", Sebastian said.

"You both stop right now or I'm gonna break up before we've been really together!", Kurt said harshly. "We can just ... sleep now, it's late. Tomorrow is Sunday, we have a whole day to talk and discuss, but right now I'm just done."

Sebastian nodded.

"Fine", he said, stood up and started to undress himself. Puck looked at Kurt while Kurt was watching Sebastian. And Kurt turned bright red when he realized that Puck was watching him.

"Gosh."

"What?", Sebastian asked only in his underwear when he gripped some sweatpants out of the one of the suitcases.

"Kurt is popping up a boner while looking at you."

Kurt widened his eyes and pressed his legs closer against his body.

"I'm not."

"Show me your crotch then", Puck teased and came closer to Kurt again. He knelt before him and pulled his shirt over his head.

 

Kurt stared at his chest and abs before he felt so nervous that he simply had to avert his gaze because he felt like melting by looking at those bodies.

"You're so cute", Puck whispered and laid a hand on Kurt's cheek to turn his face to him. Suddenly, Puck's body was far away and Kurt sighed in relief.

"What is your problem?"

"I want the first kiss!"

"Guys, stop arguing!"

"Why don't you choose who gets the first relationship-kiss?", Puck asked. He and Sebastian were standing next to each other, both smiling at Kurt.

 

Kurt just laughed while he shook his head.

"I will never choose between you, you idiots!"

Kurt stood up and walked to them.

"Why could try a threesome kiss", he suggested.

Puck laughed and pressed his cheek against Sebastian's who started to laugh as well.

"This is stupid", Sebastian mumbled, but tried to pucker his lips, like Puck. Their lips were partly touching, partly waiting for Kurt's lips.

"Uh, yeah the angle is not the best", Kurt started as he raised himself on toes to kiss them. "I, uh, wait." He gripped Puck's shoulder with his right and Sebastian's shoulder with his left hand. This way, he pulled himself up and pressed a really awkward and tight kiss on their lips. Their cheeks and noses were pressing at each other, they burst into laughter, but for Kurt it was the most beautiful kiss he ever had the pleasure to feel.

 

*

 

Kurt opened his eyes. He was in his room, was staring at the wall and felt hair scratching on his left shoulder and a leg from the left that was over his knee. On his right side, he felt only a hand on his chest.

He didn't dare to move his head to any of them, this Sunday morning. He just sat up, but the hand on his chest pressed him back immediately.

"Wanna run away and pretend we're not together?", Puck asked and Kurt finally turned his head on the right side.

His eyes were beautiful, so clear and warm and yet a bit worried.

"No", he replied and smiled tiredly. "I just wanted to-"

"Say it", Puck interrupted him while his hand was moving over Kurt's shirt up to his neck and cheek. "Say that we're together."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Saying that sounds weird."

"You two fuckers just won't let me sleep, will you?", Sebastian hissed and reached with his left arm around Puck's arm and laid it on Kurt's chest.

"Sorry for waking you up", Kurt whispered and although he liked to be near to them, although he liked their smell and the knowledge that they really cared about him, he felt a bit confined as well. So many hands were around him. So many expectations were staring at him through those eyes and Kurt wasn't sure whether he could fulfill them anytime soon.

 

With a sigh, Kurt shoved their arms away and sat up again, brushing with his fingers through his hair.

"Something changed over night", Puck determined with a sad undertone in his voice. "What happened?"

Sebastian was finally awake now and stared dazedly at his new boyfriend.

"Nothing changed", Kurt mumbled and crawled over Sebastian to get out of the bed. Puck and Sebastian were watching him while he was gripping some clothes out of his wardrobe. They exchanged looks whereupon Puck sat up and pushed the blanket away. Since he always sleeps naked, he was completely exposed to Kurt when he turned around again. Immediately, he held one hand before his eyes.

"Jesus, Noah!"

"What? Why don't you want to look at me? I'm your boyfriend."

"One of your boyfriends", Sebastian added. Puck laughed and air kissed him.

"Look at me."

Kurt shook his head, but didn't go away either.

"Look at me, Kurt."

"Puck, calm down-"

"Kurt, now!"

Kurt let his hand sink down and scanned Puck's body briefly before he looked in his eyes.

"Are you happy now?", he hissed and Puck nodded while Kurt ran out of the room to take a shower.

 

"What was that?", Sebastian asked with a low voice.

"What was what?"

"You ... you forced-"

"I didn't force him to anything. It was his decision to look at me."

"You're trying to pull him into your crazy, dark sex obsession thing-"

"Shut up, Broadway-Loser!", Puck screamed and jumped up. "That's not some obsession. It's my life. And it's not my fault that you don't understand how I feel. But obviously, Kurt likes to do what I say."

Sebastian laughed with tears in his eyes and stood up.

"I thought I could try to forgive you for being the horrible person you are. But I can't."

He gripped his suitcase and walked out of the room.

"What is that? You're leaving me or what?"

"I'm breaking up, yes!", Sebastian screamed in the hallway when he was walking towards the stairs. Puck followed him, not wanting him to go, but not able to apologize for his words either, since he felt hurt as well.

"Yeah leave! Where do you want to live? You don't have any friends."

 

Suddenly, Kurt opened the door of the bathroom. He had tried to take a shower, but heard the noise. His body was wet, he had only a towel around his waist.

"What's going on?"

Sebastian stood still.

"Sebastian is breaking up with us", Puck said.

"I'm breaking up with you!", Sebastian said as he turned around. "And not with him!", he mumbled and pointed at Kurt.

"W-why?", Kurt asked as he was standing between the two men.

"He called me Broadway-Loser", Sebastian mumbled sadly.

Kurt opened his mouth and judged Puck silently.

"He started!", Puck objected. "He said my kinks were crazy obsessions."

"Bas, why are you saying that?", Kurt wanted to know. "You know how hard it is for people to admit what they like."

 

Sebastian laughed and rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't like the way he made you look at him. Like you were some child who needs someone to tell what to do."

Kurt looked at Puck and crossed his arms before his chest, to feel not so exposed.

"I-I didn't feel that way, during that situation", he stated. "I just – I-" He shrugged his shoulders. "At that moment I couldn't not do what he said. Do you understand?"

"No", Sebastian admitted. "All I understand is that you two are perfect match. Enjoy your spankings, Kurt."

Sebastian wanted to turn around again, but he didn't dare to go, when Kurt was screaming that loudly.

"SEBASTIAN SMYTHE! You're gonna stay. We've been together for 10 hours and a few minutes. We won't have a drama now. I don't know what I like and even if I like what he likes, what I haven't thought about yet, doesn't mean that we don't need you with us. What is this shit with you two always fighting?", he asked and looked at Puck now. "I just want to be together with you. In a normal relationship. I want to go to the cinema and to do normal relationship stuff."

"He still called me Broadway-Loser", Sebastian whispered.

"About that", Kurt said just as vigorously as his previous sentences. "How could you?" Puck lowered his head. "Sebastian started, you say? So he felt weird about what happened. He said something on impulse, but you – you said that on purpose to hurt him. Why?"

 

Puck looked up again and directly into Sebastian's eyes, since he had turned himself back to them.

"I- I think I'm jealous."

Kurt contracted his brows and looked to Sebastian who swallowed nervously.

"You have such a great degree. You can sing and dance and I- I was too stupid to graduate."

Kurt hadn’t known that. He felt awful for Puck.

"You have so many opportunities, you are so talented and sometimes, I just look at you and see the opposite of me. And I'm so jealous that I say things like that, to hurt you. Because that's what I do, when I'm jealous of people. I make them feel bad. Make them doubt themselves. So that I stop doubting me."

 

Puck had been in a trance when he was talking, but he woke up when he felt a hit on his face.

"Hurt me one time more like that and I'm gone forever, Puckerman!", Sebastian yelled at him and went with his suitcase back in Kurt's room.

 

At that point, Puck and Kurt heard someone clapping from the end of the floor. They turned around and saw Burt standing there.

"I actually wanted to go have my breakfast minutes ago but there were three people standing on my floor. Two of them not properly dressed."

Puck turned his back to Burt again and covered his crotch. He was still naked.

"But well done. Finally, I can pass the firestorm. I thought I'm gonna die hungry."

Puck turned the forefront of his body against the wall when Burt passed him. Kurt just stared at the ground, pressing his lips together, feeling almost as embarrassed as Puck.

Almost.

 

*

 

That evening, when Kurt, Sebastian, Puck and Kurt's dad were sitting on the couch and watched a stupid casting show together felt like a dream for Kurt. And when the days passed, every kiss the three of them shared felt unreal. Kurt couldn't understand why they liked him so much, why they felt so connected to him. But the more time he spent with them, the less he cared about this mystery.

At the end of the first week of them being together, nice moments still felt unreal. But in a good way. They felt like a dream. And Kurt never wanted to wake up again.

 

Sebastian and Puck were still living with Kurt and Burt. They didn't have to help Jaimie during that two weeks either, so they had plenty time together. Just that Kurt had to study, which he usually didn't do, and that Sebastian had to work, which he did, since he needed the money.

 

When Kurt wasn't in college and Sebastian had to work, Kurt and Puck would go to the restaurant where Sebastian was working. They would talk for hours, watch Sebastian, which annoyed him like crazy. That's what he always said. But Puck knew and Kurt sensed, that he liked the attention he received.

 

"You have to order something again, it starts to look weird when you sit at empty tables", Sebastian said as he went to them after half an hour.

"I would like to have you, naked, now", Puck whispered.

Sebastian laughed and looked at Kurt.  
"You two have to order something."

"I'll die if I have to eat more cake", Kurt said and smiled dreamily at Sebastian.

"Go home then."

  
"But what are we gonna do there, when you're not there?", Kurt asked and blushed then. It hadn't been his intention to say something romantic and sweet like that.

Sebastian couldn't stop grinning when he leaned to Kurt and whispered something to his ear.

"You could practice to not being aroused so soon."

 

Kurt remembered the endless times when they had tried to cuddle. But every time, they were touching him so fast, so hard, with so many hands that until now, each time, Kurt had to interrupt their tenderness because it had felt like too much for him.

 

"I hate you Smythe", he said.

"You see, this means you can go home", Sebastian laughed and brushed through Kurt's hair before he left.

 

*

 

"I don't hate you", Kurt whispered that night when the three of them were in Kurt's bed. As always, Kurt was in the middle, Puck against the wall and Sebastian on the outside.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know that you're crazy about me."

  
"It's really important that you understand that I didn't mean it."

"Suck my dick and show me that you didn't mean it", Sebastian teased. Puck had to laugh and Kurt was just happy that it was already dark so the two of them couldn't see his blush.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think about what I wrote. As you guys know, I had a long pause of writing this story and I almost didn't want to continue, since I don't get any reviews (barely).
> 
> I know we're all lazy, but if you like it, or wish for something you can always write me a review!  
> *begging*
> 
> Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so emotional!!!  
> *-*
> 
> I also updated our [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLiPbXHsTiRwkDdt4MX2bdu2POw5pSxnwk). Yes, remember, we have one!

When Kurt woke up this Saturday, Puck and Sebastian weren't in his bed anymore. At first, he wasn't worried at all, but suddenly thought they were at Jaimie's and in danger. He jumped up and ran upstairs, still wearing his sweatpants and nothing else. However, when he ran downstairs he already smelled eggs and ham and as soon as he stepped into the kitchen, he saw how Puck was standing at the stove while Sebastian was already done with laying the table.

"What's going on?", Kurt asked breathlessly when his mind started to calm down, since they were okay.

"Good morning, hottie", Puck said as he looked up and down Kurt's body. Kurt blushed, but didn't cover his naked torso.

"We're making breakfast", Sebastian explained, "Today' it's been a week – well, this evening. But it's the day."

 

Kurt tried to not smile, but he simply had to.

"A week since what?", he asked mischievously, whereupon Sebastian walked to him, gripped his waist and pulled his body against his.

"A week since you couldn't deny anymore how horny you are for us", he whispered, gripped Kurt's head and pressed a kiss on his mouth. Kurt closed his eyes and laid his hands on Sebastian's back. He soon felt the tongue, pressing against his lips, requesting admission. And he let the tongue in and gave Sebastian immediately the dominance.

The kiss didn't last for long, since Kurt felt other hands gripping his head into another direction. Since his mouth had been still open, it was easy for Puck to push his tongue in his wet mouth. Kurt held Puck with one hand too while Sebastian was pressing kisses against his neck and suddenly started to suck at his earlobe.

Kurt winced and moaned a bit.

"Look at that", Sebastian whispered and wanted to suck harder, but Kurt tried to get away. Sebastian released him, but Puck still held his arm.

"What is that?"

"I just – I don't-"

"If you finally understood that we feel the same you could stop being so nervous and shy", Puck said, gripped Kurt's left hand and shoved it under his shirt, up to his chest where he could feel his racing heartbeat. Sebastian smiled, gripped Kurt's other hand and did the same.

 

Kurt blushed more and lowered his head.

"We want you so bad", Puck started and stroked his hand fondly. "We crave for being with you. For sleeping with you. Why are you hesitating?"  
Kurt swallowed and wanted to pull his hands away. Again, Sebastian gave in, but Puck wouldn't let him leave.

"Answer me."

"I-I just don't feel ready, yet", he said honestly, whereupon Puck finally released his hand.

"Gonna get dressed", Kurt mumbled and ran upstairs.

 

In his room, he looked at himself in the mirror for a long while. He couldn't understand himself. His boyfriends were gorgeous. Having sex with them would be great, he was sure. Today, Puck had asked him the same question he was asking himself for weeks.

Why did he still hesitate?

What was the missing puzzle piece?

 

*

 

Kurt loved the moments when Puck and Sebastian told him about their early lives. He loved feeling so close to them. And at one point, Puck would even grip his guitar and the three of them would sing together. Kurt was having the happiest days of his life. Every day seemed to be filled with so much sun and warmth. And even Burt seemed to (partly) accept their relationship now. At least he didn't say anything against them anymore.

 

Kurt felt a new lust for life being born inside of him. Until he looked at the calendar one day. Two weeks were almost over. And Kurt could see clouds moving before the sun.

 

*

 

Friday, Puck stood up earlier than usual. He sat in his car and drove to Jaimie's.

 

"Look, I'm not saying that he won't join. I'm just asking for more time for him. He needs more time", Puck said when he was in Jaimie's office. Jaimie just looked at him and grinned.

"Jaimie, please. I'm afraid that this training will make him feel horrible."

"You're afraid that he'll leave you when he has to hurt someone?"

Puck lowered his gaze.

"What I said sounded way more classier."

Jaimie laughed, but rubbed his hands.

"I've got an idea, Puckerman."

Puck looked at him, already sensing that what was coming next would be horrid.

"Remember the list?"

Puck nodded. How could he ever forget it?

"From now on, each person you kill will grant you one day more in peace before Kurt will realize what dark creatures you are and will break up with you."

Slowly, Puck shook his head.

"Do you agree?"

Puck thought about it. He thought about things he could offer Jaimie instead but he also knew that Jaimie's 'offers' were rather orders. And it was better to not complain.

"Yes, sir", he whispered and didn't understand why the room suddenly seemed so cold.

 

*

 

"Where have you been?", Kurt asked when he ran towards Puck and hugged him. "We missed you."

"And with 'missed you', he means we've been worried", Sebastian added, while Kurt just hugged Puck tighter.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, where have you been?", Sebastian wanted to know and brushed over Kurt's back.

"I-"

"Kurt, what are you doing here? Hurry up, your classes are starting!", Burt suddenly screamed as he walked downstairs.

"And why are you still here, dad?"

"I changed my shift, so that I'mma work this evening and night. And now go. They can drive you."

 

*

 

"So what's wrong?", Sebastian asked when Kurt was walking away from Puck's car. Puck just shrugged his shoulders and tried to drive back to the Hummel house.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Where have you been?"

Puck pressed his lips together.

"You know that I'm still a bit mad at you, and yet you still keep your secrets."

Sebastian looked at Puck's expressionless face.

"Have you been at Sebby's?"

"Dear God, I wish you would think before you talk, Smythe", Puck hissed angrily. "No, of course not. I have had the two hottest people ever near me, why would I leave them for banging my ex? Even a person who doesn't even know me realizes that having sex with two people is better for greedy people like me than having sex with just one."

Sebastian crossed his arms.

"Just that we don't have sex."

Puck looked briefly at him.

"Thought we don't wanna do something without Kurt to not exclude him? And since he's not ready, we have to wait."

"Sure", Sebastian mumbled, though he didn't sound convinced.

"Wait", Puck laughed, "Is lil Seb horny and doesn't get enough attention?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but Puck laughed more.

"Aww, that's cute."

"Stop it, Puck", Sebastian almost screamed. "You know I hate you calling me cute and looking down at me."

"I never-"

"Yes, you do. You always do that. I hate that. You know it."

They reached Kurt's house and got out of the car.

"You wanna know what I hate?", Puck asked when Sebastian hurried up to get in before him. "You calling me by my last name."

 

Sebastian stopped.

"I agreed when you told me you wanna call me Puck. I thought this was a cute – I'm sorry, 'special' habit of you to keep your distance. But you call Kurt, Kurt. Not Hummel. There is no distance between you two and I wonder – I wonder why you can't – why you don't-" Puck stopped talking and held his hand before his mouth, trying not to cry. Sebastian ran back to him and hugged him tightly.

"Idiot", he whispered and rubbed Puck's back tenderly, "I love you, no matter how I call you. Even when I insult you, when we fight, I still love you."

Puck ended the embrace and held Sebastian's hands, looking at him with watery eyes.

"Just tell my why you don't need that distance when you're talking with him."

 

Sebastian lowered his head.

"You were my first boyfriend. The first person who wanted to hold my hand in public and I – I was embarrassed. Not because I was with you, but because I was who I was. Because I was with a man and I thought – you're right. It's my way to keep a distance because – when we're started dating you became my everything. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I would've done everything for you, I joined those criminals and I – it felt weird. Everything overchallenged me. Me calling you by your forename would've made everything real. It would've made our relationship real. And that I'm gay. And after some months, it was common to call you like that. Now, I don't think about anything, when I call you by your last name."

"In other words. You tried to tell yourself that we're not so close so that you felt less like the gay boy your parents hated? You tried to deny yourself?"

Sebastian looked up again, showing his soulmate the tears on his cheeks.

"Stupid, isn't it?"

Puck gripped Sebastian's head.

"No."

Sebastian sniveled.

"It's not stupid. I love you, Sebastian. And I – I would do anything to keep you and Kurt save."

Sebastian puckered his brows.

"And if I ever do something really, really horrible, please promise that you will still like me!"

"W-what are you even talking about?"

"Promise you'll still like me then."

"No", Sebastian screamed and pushed his hands away. "I won't like you. I will love you. Forever, you idiot. That's what the soulmate thing is about."

 

*

 

"Hey, Bas, How are you? Where is Noah? Are you crying?"

It was evening when Kurt came back from college and studying in the library. Burt had left the house shortly before Kurt came home.

Sebastian was sitting on the couch, legs pulled against his torso, his face on his knees.

"Bas, what happened?", he asked, sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"He talked to Jaimie. He fought for you. For us. To have more days before you have to start your training."

Kurt pulled his hand away.

"And now he's on a mission, but he's gone for hours, for ages, I don't – something happened. I can feel it."

He started crying again, but Kurt couldn't move. He suddenly had to remember that he had been feeling odd a few hours ago as well. Like something dangerous was going to happen.

"I'm sure he's fine", he whispered, but Sebastian jumped up and laughed desperately.

"Bas, calm down. Two hours ago, I felt weird too, but the feeling is gone. I'm sure he's in not in danger anymore."

 

Sebastian stopped moving.

"You felt it too, yet didn't you come home to look after us?"

Kurt took a deep breath.

"I-I had to study, I feel like the others are so much further than I-"

"Okay, so instead of attending our funeral, I want you to study, so that you can stay the class winner."

"This is not fair", Kurt sobbed.

"No, this is not fair. We're criminals. You knew that. You chose us, but now you don't want to do anything for us."

Kurt jumped up as well, just at that moment, someone opened the front door. It was Puck, he was sweaty and dirty and his gaze had something unsettled.

 

Both men ran towards him, but Puck just averted his gaze and started walking upstairs.

"Hey, no greeting? We've been worried!", Sebastian screamed and followed him, grabbing his jacket.

"I need to take a shower", Puck mumbled, but Sebastian didn't want to release him.

"Puck – Noah, look at me please. Tell me what happened. Where have you been?"

 

They reached the first floor and Sebastian ran a bit to step in front of Puck. He gripped his head and looked directly into his dead eyes.

With a gasp, he let go of his face and went into Kurt's bedroom. Kurt arrived the bathroom, but Puck had already locked himself in. Then, Kurt went in his room where he found Sebastian standing at the window.

"What happened? Did he say something?"

"No", Sebastian replied without turning around.

"Why – you could see his face? How did he look?"

"Tired."

"How-"

"I'm sorry for what I said before", Sebastian interrupted him and made sure that the conversation changed its topic.

Kurt swallowed.

"You've been worried. It's okay."

Kurt waited for Sebastian to turn around, to hug him, to say something, but he didn't move. He was like a statue of ice.

"Bas?"

"Huh?"

"You love me, right?"

"Right."

Kurt looked to the ground.

"Because before, it sounded like you liked him more than you like me."

 

Finally, Sebastian turned around and walked to him. At first, Kurt thought he was going to kiss him, but then he looked in his cold eyes.

He was extremely close to Kurt now and looked at him without lowering his head.

"Little Kurt. Your luxury problems are annoying."

Kurt felt tears in his eyes when Puck entered the room. Puck realized the way Sebastian was looking at him and knew that he knew what had happened. He averted his gaze again and saw how Kurt's shoulders were trembling.

 

"Kurt, are you crying?", he asked and pulled Kurt in a hug.

"Yes, he is. We had a fight."

"What?", Puck asked Sebastian, but his eyes were on the head he stroked gently.

"I said mean things to him."

Puck turned his head to Sebastian just to see how he was walking out of the room.

 

A few minutes later, Puck was walking downstairs into the kitchen where Sebastian sat on the table, two glasses of whiskey before him. Puck stood at the other end of the table, looking angrily at Sebastian.

"Did you tell Kurt that you love me more than you love him and that he's a horrible boyfriend?"

"Not explicitly, but yes."

"Why?"

Sebastian shoved the second glass to Puck and raised his own.

"Let's drink. Drink to all the people we killed. Physically and mentally."

Sebastian drank all his whiskey in one gulp and refilled his glass. Puck, was burying his face in his hands, crying silently.

"I didn't want to do that. I just wanted to – I just-"

"I know."

 

Sebastian stood up, went to Puck and hugged him. As soon as he felt the touch, Puck couldn't hold back anymore. His legs didn't seem so strong anymore, he fell on his knees, and Sebastian with him.

"J-Jaimie has a list – one person means one day more for us – I just want to keep him safe. I want to protect his innocence. I want to – I just killed the mean ones. I googled them, I – it was horrible."

Sebastian was silently stroking his back and cried with an expressionless face.

"I know, it was horrible. I know you didn't want that. You're a good guy."

"Do you still love me?"

Sebastian stopped moving his hand over his back for a moment, but continued then.

"Of course."

"Don't tell Kurt. He will hate me. Promise me, Seb, please."

"I promise."

 

Sebastian guided Puck upstairs and woke Kurt up when Puck laid down.

"Kurt, let's talk", he said and Kurt nodded and followed him outside.

"Our boyfriend has to do horrible things in order to give us some days in peace", he started. "This is stupid. It kills him. I want you to tell him to not do such missions anymore and go to Jaimie to start your training."

Kurt sighed.

"You know, when you woke me up, I thought you wanted to apologize."

"I don't feel like apologizing", he replied and wanted to go in Kurt's room again, but Kurt held him back.

"What happened to Noah? What did he have to do?"

"Enough to make you start your training."

Kurt withdrew his hand.

"That sounds like you're sacrificing one of your soulmates in order to save the other one."

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be mad at me.
> 
> I loved writing the Puck and Bas scene :) And I hope you can forgive Bas for being an asshole to Kurt!
> 
> But thank you for reading and your reviews :)  
> It means the world to me.  
> Really.
> 
> xo  
> Aida


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :)
> 
> This chapter is so fluffy and so cute and making out and uwu :) I hope you'll like it! In this and in the next chapter I will finish the storylines with Puck and Kurt's exes, so we can look forward to the future :) that is bright :) and dramatic :)
> 
> oh and tw for rape/sexual assault
> 
> Have fun!

Saturday morning. Kurt woke up and his boyfriends weren't in his bed. With a smile, he walked downstairs, but no one was in the kitchen. The breakfast table wasn't laid.

 

He found Sebastian and Puck on the couch, cuddling with each other. Kurt felt a stitch in his heart and remembered what Sebastian had told him the night before. That he liked Puck more. And deep in his heart, Kurt knew that Puck liked Sebastian more as well. They were still the perfect couple and he, Kurt, was unnecessary. No, he was unwanted in their relationship.

 

"Look who's there!", Puck said and held one hand out to Kurt. Now, Kurt saw his heavy eyelids and shadow under his eyes.

"Have you been awake all night?"

"I think I slept a few minutes."

Kurt didn't take Puck's hand, but he sat next to him, holding his stomach.

"Baby, what's wrong?", Puck asked and stroked his back. "Don't you feel well?"

"How could I feel well, considering last night?"

 

Puck withdrew his hand and also stopped holding Sebastian on his other side.

"You're doing all this for me, right? So it's my fault that you're feeling so horrible."

"What? No – Kurt, that's not true."

Kurt smiled sadly.

"I understand that Bas is mad at me. I put you in danger."

 

Puck stood up and gave Sebastian an angry gaze before he knelt in front of Kurt.

"Kurt, no one is mad at you."

Kurt looked to Sebastian, but he simply turned his head away.

"It's not your fault. It's been mine. I wasn't – I made some mistakes during the mission. It could've been easier. It's my fault that I feel like I feel."

He took Kurt's hands and kissed them.

"I love you."

 

Kurt pulled his hands away without saying anything and walked into the kitchen. He filled a glass with milk and drank it when he saw Sebastian entering the room. He leaned against the door frame and Kurt hated him for looking as amazing as now although he was offended by him.

"He's right", Sebastian started. "It's not your fault."

Kurt rubbed his eyes and shook his head while Sebastian was coming closer.

"I wasn't myself yesterday, I'm so, so sorry. Please, believe me when I say that I love you just as much as I love him."

"You were right", Kurt whispered as he rubbed with his thumbs over his glass. "Everything you said was the truth."

"Kurt-"

"And someone simply gets sacrificed. You got sacrificed for your relationship when you joined them. Now it's either me, when I join or him, when he prevents me from joining."

Sebastian lowered his head.

"And I understand that you're mad at me. I mean – he's your soulmate and he's in trouble because of me."

 

Sebastian gripped Kurt's head harshly and planted a wet kiss on his mouth. Kurt was still holding the glass when Sebastian dug his fingers into his hip.

"You're my soulmate too. Everything I said yesterday evening was stupid", he whispered in his ear and started to suck at his earlobe when Puck came in. Kurt's eyes were watery and his cheeks deep red. He placed the glass on the countertop behind him and laid his hands on Sebastian's chest.

"Bas-"

"You smell so good", he mumbled and kissed Kurt's neck.

"Easy, cannon", Puck said as he gripped Sebastian and pulled him away from Kurt.

"Cannon? I like that one."

 

Kurt watched how they shared a kiss and became jealous. He walked to them, gripped Puck's head and turned it to him to press a kiss on his mouth himself.

"What was that?", Puck laughed, being surprised by Kurt's dominance.

"I don't want you to do what you did yesterday ever again because of me", Kurt said and took Puck's hands. "Monday morning, I'mma go to Jaimie and start my training."

"Kurt-"

"Please. I don't want you to get hurt."

 

*

 

They were sitting on Kurt's bed, cuddling with each other. Puck was leaning against the wall, Kurt in his lap and Sebastian was kneeling between Kurt's legs and stroking his sides.

"I'm so sorry, really."

"I got it, Bas."

"No please, let me show you how much I'm sorry", he whispered and kissed Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes and wanted to lay both arms on Sebastian's back, but Puck gripped his right arm and pulled it a bit back, so that he was able to kiss his wrist. Kurt gasped when Puck was sucking at that sensitive spot while Sebastian kissed his way down to his crotch over the cloth of Kurt's shirt. He reached the belt, looked to Kurt, who swallowed and stroked his thighs when he leaned his torso more to Kurt to suck at his lips again.

 

Kurt felt the hotness flooding his body and especially his penis that started to feel alive. Kurt wanted to pull his legs against his body, but Sebastian held his ankles.

"Come on, let's play a bit."

"Bas!", Kurt complained and leaned his head against Puck's neck. "Noah, please."

"Seb, stop holding him."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Release his legs, Jesus."

Sebastian obeyed and Kurt quickly turned around, knelt into Puck's lap and hugged him tightly.

"Did mean lil Seb make you horny?"

Kurt ended the hug.

"You two are the same type of idiots."

Puck laughed, gripped Kurt's neck and pulled his face closer to his.

"And your face looks like a tomato."

Kurt touched his hot cheeks and blushed even more.

"When you blush like this, how will you look like when I finally really touch your dick?", Sebastian asked and stroked Kurt's back. "Will you explode?"

"Wait that – that was suggestive", Puck laughed and gave Sebastian a high five.

 

Kurt crawled to the other side of the bed.

"It's not funny talking about my insecurities like that", Kurt mumbled and pursed his lips.

"And why are you insecure?", Puck asked.

"I never had a threesome."

"Me neither", Sebastian simply said and shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt contracted his brows.

"Yeah, but you did it with Noah. At least."

"Just admit that your feelings for us are so intense that every touch feels like heaven and hell at the same time!", Sebastian said and Kurt lowered his head, not agreeing and not denying it.

 

*

 

"So you three made up again?", Burt asked when they were having lunch.

"Huh?", Kurt asked.

"When I came home, Sebastian was sitting outside, on the stage and Noah was on the couch. I thought you had a fight."

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah it – everything's fine again."

 

*

 

In the evening, Burt had a date with someone, but Kurt sensed that he just wanted to give the three of them their room to be alone.

They were watching Moulin Rouge. A movie Sebastian and Kurt chose. They were laughing and crying and Puck felt like vomiting. He didn't like Musicals at all, but watching his soulmates being so close made him feel better. He had been really worried about them, but now they were close like ever before.

 

This night, Kurt watched Puck when he got naked, as usual. When Puck turned his forefront to him, Kurt didn't avert his gaze. He just looked in his eyes, a tiny smile in the blue of his iris. Sebastian swallowed.

"Kurt you either stop looking so fuckable or I won't be able to hold back", Sebastian mumbled and Kurt just laughed and finally averted his gaze, a blush on his cheeks. As always.

 

Sebastian knelt behind Kurt who was only in his boxer shorts, just like Sebastian.

"But he looks gorgeous, right?", he whispered in Kurt's ear. "And his dick is so big. And can get so hard."

Kurt looked at Puck again, at his crotch and blushed more. He looked out of the window, but suddenly felt two hands on his knees.

"It's hard to tell whether you're ready or not", Puck said.

Kurt looked at his face again and contracted his brows.

"You're not the only one with that problem."

 

Puck laughed, whereupon Kurt's heart felt like melting.

"Let's find out then?", Puck whispered, gripped Kurt's waist and started to nip at his lips. Kurt closed his eyes, tried to forget the voice in his head that told him to cover himself. He just felt Puck before and Sebastian behind him, both kissing and stroking him, covering him on their way. Covering him with love.

 

Sebastian held his breath when he heard a loud gasp from Kurt.

"What was that?"

Kurt suddenly turned to Sebastian, pressing his body against his.

"Noah just touched me there."

"Where?", Sebastian whispered and guided one hand between them. "Here?", he wanted to know and laid his hand on Kurt's cock.

"I hate you two", Kurt hissed and crawled away.

"Hmm, look at that ass", Puck said.

"Stop it!", Kurt complained, turned around and sat down.

"I like this view better", Sebastian whispered.

Kurt blushed more and pulled his legs firmly against his body, not wanting them to see his erection, though they have felt it already.

 

"You mad now?", Puck wanted to know.

"Embarrassed", Kurt whispered and lowered his head.

 

Puck and Sebastian exchanged looks.

"Don't you like us enough to be not be embarrassed?", Puck asked, but Kurt just shook his head.

"I'm embarrassed because I like you so much."

 

Kurt felt how someone gripped his head and kissed his lips while other hands were rubbing his back, arm and neck. He took a deep breath, tried to let go, to forget the world around him, but he couldn't.

He turned his head away and pushed his hands between their bodies.

"Stop it."

 

A few seconds later, he didn't feel anything on his body anymore. Puck and Sebastian were at the other side of the bed now, crawling under the blankets.

"I'm sorry", Kurt whispered. "Don't – you don't have to stop – I-"

"Why are you saying that? It's okay", Sebastian interrupted him.

"We're not mad at you", Puck added and Kurt sighed in relief. For a moment, he had been thinking that they didn't like him anymore.

 

*

 

Kurt went with his fingers through Sebastian's hair when he was laying on him, receiving wet kisses. Puck was on top of Kurt, stroking his butt over his shorts and kissing his neck.

 

Somehow, on Sunday morning when they woke up, all of them were aroused and without saying anything, they decided to make out.

Kurt felt really happy. It was warm, exciting, but suddenly it was more than just warm. It was hot. He tensed up when he felt his blooming boner and since his crotch was pressing against Sebastian's he must have felt it too. Kurt blushed and tried to get away, but he couldn't since Puck was on him.

"Kurt is hard", Sebastian told Puck.

"I hate you", Kurt hissed and pushed himself harshly away, causing Puck to sit down. But Kurt was barely kneeling when he felt a hand around his waist and how Puck pulled him in his lap.

"Seriously?", Kurt asked and wanted to press his legs together, but Sebastian was already kneeling between them. Kurt digged his nails into Puck's thighs and stared deeply into Sebastian's eyes.

"Let me blow you", Sebastian said, almost begged when he stroked his knees and guided his gaze to the bulge of Kurt's boxer shorts.

"Bas-"

"Please", Sebastian whispered and started to suck at Kurt's nipples while Kurt buried his face in Puck's neck.

"Noah, please."

"Stop it, Seb", Puck said with a low voice.

 

Sebastian sat on his heels, thought about it, gripped Kurt's hand and pressed it on his crotch, to let Kurt feel his boner.

Kurt winced and pressed himself more against Puck where he suddenly felt Puck's boner against his butt.

"You see?", Sebastian whispered. "You're not the only one who is aroused by his soulmates."

 

Kurt widened his eyes and although he was still feeling ashamed, the knowledge that his boyfriends felt the same, made his desire more bearable.

He wrapped his legs around Sebastian, gripped his neck and pulled him against him. Their erections pressed against each other and although Kurt was kissing Sebastian, Sebastian didn't kiss back.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so horny", Sebastian mumbled. "We'll either stop or finally do it."

 

Kurt understood and released him.

"You're right. We should stop."

"Or we do it", Puck suggested, burying his nose in Kurt's hair.

"Not today", Kurt replied.

 

*

 

Kurt was between Puck and Sebastian when they were walking to Jaimie's house this Monday. They were holding hands and when they reached the gate, Sebastian Johnson was standing there. He looked at Puck, at their hands and then to Sebastian.

"Morning", he greeted them and opened the gate.

"You two can go already in", Puck said and released Kurt's hand. "I gotta talk a bit with Sebby."

 

Johnson was staring at the ground. It was deadly silent between them for a long while. It was the first time they met after Johnson had told Sebastian all those things he knew.

"Are you trying to make us break up? Do you want Seb to become an alcoholic or do what do you want?"

"Noah-"

"Whatever it is. Now we're together. We three are together and I won't let anyone come between us."

Johnson raised his head.

"Noah, I wasn't thinking when I told him what I know. I – I was annoyed and – maybe a bit jealous, yes."

Puck averted his gaze.

"Please forgive me. I don't want you to break up with your boyfriends."

"My soulmates", Puck corrected.

"Yeah", Johnson agreed sadly. "I wish you and your soulmates all the best. Really, I do."

"I don't think we can be friends anymore when you're behaving like that."

"What?"

"Our friendship is over."

Puck wanted to walk away, but Johnson followed him.

"Come on, don't you think this is a bit dramatic?"

"NO!", Puck screamed and turned around to him. "It is not. Seb wanted to break up with me. He would've if it weren't for Kurt. You made me choose between you and my soulmates. You can't be that stupid to not know how I decided."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and writing reviews :) I'm always so happy to see you guys giving feedback :)
> 
> xo  
> Aida


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter. It's a beginning.
> 
> Trigger for sexual assault (attempted rape)

Jaimie guided Kurt into a big sports hall while Sebastian was waiting outside. Kurt strengthened his grip around his sports bag. He knew that he had to do sports the first few days, probably weeks. His boyfriends had told him. But something was weird when Jaimie stopped walking, turned around and stared at him.

"How often do you do sports per week?"

Kurt started to laugh, but coughed then.

"Uh – well."

"You don't do any sports?"

"Nah."

"You can get into the habit of calling me sir. And ending every question or answer with it."

Kurt raised one brow.

"I don't do any sports, sir."

"Nonetheless, we'll make some tests to find out how your vital parameter is."

 

*

 

Sebastian was sitting on the ground when Puck walked towards him.

"Aren't we allowed to watch him jogging?"

Sebastian shook his head and Puck sat down next to him.

"What did you two talk about?", Sebastian wanted to know.

"I told him that I don't want to be friends with him anymore."

Sebastian stared at him and couldn't believe his ears.

"What?"

"I mean, it's my fault that I told him our private stuff in the first place. But he told you to break us apart. I won't accept him trying to hurt us. I won't accept anyone trying to hurt us."

Sebastian started to grin.

"Admit that he's an asshole."

"He made a mistake."

"Admit that I was right all this time!"

Puck laughed.

"I was right and you were wrong", Sebastian mumbled with a grin and started to kiss Puck's cheeks.

"Maybe I didn't want to see how he was looking at me, yes."

 

Slowly, Sebastian withdrew himself, took Puck's hands and squeezed them lightly.

"Thanks."

Puck smiled, leaned forward and kissed Sebastian's forehead tenderly.

"I will never hurt you again, Seb."

"I love you, Noah."

 

*

 

"You can't be serious."

"I'm done", Kurt panted after jogging for 3 minutes.

"You can't be done. You'll be jogging for 30 minutes, not for 3. Are you kidding me?"

Kurt walked slowly, while taking deep breaths.

"What about walking? I could just walk?"

 

Jaimie was standing in the middle of the hall. His expression was cold when he took his gun in his hands and unlocked the safety catch.

"Imagine someone is after you and trying to kill you. Let's see how fast you can run then", he said and fired the first bullet directly next to Kurt's feet. Kurt swallowed and stared to Jaimie who fired again. Then, Kurt started running.

 

*

 

Kurt was drinking his water as if he had been thirsty for weeks. He was trembling and his shirt and boxers were sticking to his sweaty body.

"Okay", Jaimie said, "We'll look into your blood and analyze the results of the – well how should I call the crawling that you've done the past minutes?"  
Kurt was breathing and drinking, not able to say something.

"I'm sure your boyfriends told you about our routine", he started. "And our routine is that no one ever had to fire a gun on their first day."  
_Thank God,_ Kurt thought and closed his eyes.

"But today, I'll make an exception."

 

"Just do the same as me", Jaimie ordered. He was wearing glasses, ear protectors and holding a gun. They were in a dark room, standing before some targets in the shape of humans.

"Head."

Bang.

"Shoulder."

Bang.

"Knee."

Bang.

"Heart."

Bang.

 

Kurt was trembling when Jaimie turned to him and gave him his gun. Kurt gripped it and stared at it with big eyes.

He told Kurt how to stand there, how to aim at the target, but Kurt looked at the human shape and couldn't stop trembling.

"Fire the gun, Kurt."

"A-aren't there any targets that don't look like humans?"

"When you want to take part in a marathon, will you train your stamina or strength?"

Kurt opened his mouth, but stayed silent.

"We will fire at humans. That's why we train fire at humans."

 

Kurt looked intensively at the gun, then back to Jaimie.

"I would rethink killing me. There are cameras all over the room. And believe me or not, even I have friends who would avenge my death. They would take your boyfriends, rip their guts out of their bodies and let them bleed while you have to watch how they sob and whine and at one point they will say: 'Kurt why didn't you fire? Didn't you love us a bit?'"

 

Kurt started to cry and reached his hands out.

"Head", Jaimie said, but again, Kurt let his hands sink down.

"I can't", Kurt sobbed and took his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"There is a way for you to not fire today."

Kurt sniveled.

"What do you want me to do instead?"

"I just want some information about Anderson's son. Is Blaine allergic to something? Where does he spend most of his days? Where does he do his shopping?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"Nope."

"Well, then you'll fire."

 

*

 

"How has it been? Well, that's what I call sweaty."

"Hot damn."

Kurt didn't listen to his boyfriends and hurried up to get into their car. As soon as they were in it, Kurt gripped his phone and called someone.

 

"What do you want?", Blaine asked.

"Blaine, you can never go shopping in your favorite store again."

"What?"

"I had to tell Jaimie-"

"Is it fun to betray me?"

Kurt sighed.

"Blaine-"

"Come here, Kurt."

Kurt contracted his brow.

"I need to talk to you."

Kurt was afraid of what that talking would look like.

"Come here, or I'll let my bomb explode and kill your stallions."

"Are you talking about the plug? That was really funny, you psycho!", Kurt hissed.

"I hid another bomb. It's on an item your gays took with them when they moved in with you."

Kurt looked at Sebastian and Puck.

"What? Where is it?"

"I'll tell you when you're here."

Blaine ended the call and Kurt rubbed exhaustedly his temples.

 

*

 

"I knew you'd come here", Blaine said when he opened his door. Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I had to take a shower before", he said and wanted to walk in, but Blaine stopped him and started at Puck's car that was standing behind the big gate.

"Tell them to go home."

Kurt contracted his brows.

"I'm going to drive you home later."

 

"I told them", Kurt said when he was walking back to Blaine. And indeed, the car vanished. This time, Blaine let Kurt in and Kurt leaned against a wall in the hallway.

"Where are your mics this time?"

"Nowhere, really Blaine. Last time-"

"Show me."

Kurt sighed and started to unbutton his shirt. He opened it and let Blaine see his slim torso.

"What about your pants?"

"For real?"

Blaine just raised his brows, so Kurt opened his belt and let his jeans sink down to the ground.

"You see?"

"And your back?"

Kurt panted with rage when Blaine turned him around and pulled Kurt's shirt away. Before Kurt could say anything, he felt a dull hit against his head and fell.

 

*

 

Puck and Sebastian had been driving just a small route with Puck's car. They were gone far enough so that Blaine couldn't see the car anymore.

But they were worried.

"He told us he would text us every ten minutes", Sebastian said nervously. "It's been 17 minutes now. I think I'm gonna vomit."

"We need to get him out of there, that's for sure."

"But how? The fence isn't loose anymore."

"And climbing over it?"

Sebastian sighed.

"Don't you think that's a bit too conspicuous?"

Puck shook his head.

"Everyone hates the Andersons, most likely their neighbors too. And if Blaine-" he swallowed, "if Blaine is busy with Kurt, he won't realize that-"

"Oh my God, what is he doing to him?"

Sebastian felt tears in his eyes and how Puck turned his head to him.

"It's not the right time to start crying. Kurt needs us."

 

*

 

Kurt felt an enormous pain in his head and fingers on his sides. He moaned lightly and tried to move, but couldn't.

"You've always been a little moaner", Blaine's voice whispered and Kurt opened his eyes. He needed a moment to understand what he was doing in Blaine's room, in Blaine's bed, with Blaine on his thighs. He wanted to move his arms, but heard the sound of metal against metal.

"Conserve your energy for moaning."

 

Kurt started to tremble.

"Blaine-"

"I thought about getting you into the cabin in the woods where we torture all our enemies", Blaine told Kurt when he stroked his abs. "But then I thought getting you in my car would be really exhausting, also although the two idiots know where you are, they will never get in my house."

Kurt looked at Blaine's half naked body. He was only wearing his underwear, just like Kurt.

"Blaine-"

"You used me, Kurt", Blaine laughed and his eyes became dark.

"Now it's time that I use you."

 

*

 

"The wall is so high", Sebastian whined and rubbed his eyes.

"We don't have time to go home to fetch a rope or something", Puck determined. "I'm gonna push you up and you'll hold yourself. Then you'll give me your hand and pull me up."

"How am I supposed to hold-?"

"Seb", Puck interrupted him, pressed a kiss on his lips and looked deeply into his eyes. "Think about Kurt. Think about our soulmate in danger. The guy we've been waiting for our whole lives. He's in there, with his almost-rapist. I won't let the almost disappear today."

 

*

 

Although Kurt was turning his head away, Blaine was stronger. He held Kurt's head firmly and kissed him over and over again. At one point, he felt something wet and opened his eyes to realize that Kurt was crying.

"Blaine, please", Kurt sniveled. "You're not like this."

Blaine contracted his brows.

"Well, I thought you weren't like that when you betrayed me."

He slipped from Kurt's thighs to his knees and sucked at his nipples.

"Blaine, Blaine I love them."

Blaine stopped his movements.

"I love them so much, someone else touching me feels like the worst thing I could ever let happen."

 

Blaine sighed and sat at the other end of the bed. Now, since Kurt's ankles weren't tied up, he could pull his legs up to build a barrier between them.

"Do you remember when I told you that I have a reason for helping my dad?"

"Yeah", Kurt whispered and tried to understand why Blaine stopped with doing what he had been up to.

"And I promised to tell you someday."

Kurt nodded his head.

"My dad knows my soulmate's name."

"What?"

"He never wanted to tell me because it's a man's name. Obviously."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears.

"If I were a good son, a good criminal, he would tell me the name."

 

Kurt widened his eyes.

"But it makes sense", Blaine mumbled and went with his fingers through his hair. "He hates you. That makes sense when you think about that my soulmate's name is Kurt. You're my soulmate. I know it. The name is for sure Kurt. That's why mad dad hates you. You're the half of my heart and not a girl."

 

Kurt hated himself because he felt the urge to rub Blaine's shoulder.

"Listen, even if your soulmate's name is Kurt, I'm not your Kurt. You're not my soulmate. I have two soulmates. And you're neither of them."

 

Suddenly, someone opened the door. Puck was holding a gun and when he saw how Kurt was tied up on the bed, with Blaine close to him, he wanted to fire.

"Don't fire, I'm fine", Kurt said.

Blaine tilted his head up, looking into Puck's eyes.

"Open the handcuffs, you bastard!", Puck ordered and still aimed at Blaine. Blaine thought about it, went to the cupboard, gripped some keys and released Kurt. Kurt held his aching head when he stood up and felt Sebastian wrapping his arms around him.

"Where are his clothes?", Puck asked with a low voice.

"On the chair."

Puck gripped them and pressed them into Kurt's arms.

"Get dressed."

 

Kurt did how Puck had said and couldn't not feel the tenseness in the room.

"Nothing happened", Kurt mumbled to break the silence. "Really, Blaine just-"

Blaine didn't scream when Puck hit him with his fist in his face. But the bang was so loud, Kurt knew that it must have hurt like crazy.

"Try that once more and I'll fire my gun, no matter how much Kurt begs me not to do it."

 

*

 

Kurt was standing in the middle of his room while Sebastian was sitting on Kurt's bed. Puck was putting their guns in a bag and took a deep breath, not turning around to Kurt.

"Nothing happened", he said again. "He just – he kissed me ... a few times, but-"

Now, Puck turned around and let Kurt see his watery eyes. Kurt gasped for air when Puck came closer to him and gripped his hands. Puck opened his mouth to say how afraid he had been. How jealous and worried he had been and how happy he was now since Blaine didn't hurt him more than he did. But he couldn't say anything. He started to cry and buried his face in Kurt's neck.

Without hesitation, Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck and rubbed his back soothingly. He soon felt Sebastian hugging them too and he heard how Sebastian was crying as well.

"I'm fine", Kurt whispered, but started to cry too. He simply had to. It had been a horrible day, but they got through this.

Together.

Kurt was holding both of his soulmates tightly and they were holding him. At this moment, no one of them would've been able to stand alone. They were supporting each other, crying like childs. Or like men who've been through more than a soul could bear.

 

Kurt felt his racing heartbeat and suddenly realized what had been missing in their relationship before. Although Sebastian had shown Kurt some weaknesses before, he hadn't told him his secrets. He hadn't told him about his broadway dreams or his mean parents.

Now, Kurt knew.

Puck had always been caring, sweet, funny and teasing. But now he was crying. He was crying because he had been afraid to lose Kurt.

Now, his heart was completely opened up to Kurt. He didn't try to be strong anymore.

 

Kurt stopped crying and couldn't deny that intense feeling. The feeling he was having everytime he was with them. But it had never been as strong as now.

 

Suddenly, he realized what this soulmate-feeling was.

He understood what being soulmates meant.

Being with each other without secrets and feeling the world's biggest intimacy: unconditional love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is then end of the Blaine-wants-Kurt-back-storyline. And I even made him more human! I mean he didn't do what he was up to and now we know why he is a criminal.
> 
> So now Kurt really knows that they are his soulmates. When will he admit his love? When will the stupid feud between Jaimie and Rufus end? 
> 
> And do you guys have any wishes? Because we're close to the end. I want to write like 5 or 10 (max 15) chapters more. Lol, I know, great calculation!!!  
> I planned some big drama, but I'm kinda tired of hurting my babies :'D  
> So I will make that drama more bearable for all of us.
> 
> love  
> Aida


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le sigh*
> 
> babies.

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked directly into Puck's. He smiled shortly, but jumped up then.

"Where's Kurt?"

"I don't know."

"What time is-?"

"It's early. I think he's making breakfast."

Sebastian took a deep breath.

"And what if Blaine-"

"Seb", Puck whispered, stood up and pulled Sebastian into a tight hug. He rubbed his head and pressed his cheek against his. "Calm down. Relax a bit. It's been some tough days."

"I wish he would love us."

Puck ended the hug.

"He does."

Sebastian rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know. I don't – sometimes – yesterday was so horrible."

"I was afraid too", Puck admitted and hugged his soulmate again. "But we saved him. We belong to each other. And he loves us."

"He never said it."

"He will."

 

*

 

Sebastian and Puck walked hand in hand downstairs and smelled the pancakes.

"I'm getting the urge to make him lick maple syrup off my dick", Puck whispered.

"While I'm fucking him", Sebastian replied in a whisper. They exchanged a grin and kissed each other before they entered the kitchen.

 

The table was already laid and Kurt was placing another pancake on the pancake tower. He turned his head to them and smiled – making both of them holding their breath.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Puck was the first to regain his strength to speak. He walked to Kurt and kissed him before he saw that they were tealights on the table. Twenty or something. They built the shape of a heart.

Sebastian kissed Kurt too and saw the tealight heart as well.

"What is that?", Sebastian asked.

"I'm making breakfast."

"No, the heart", Puck said.

Kurt winced and let some batter drip into the pan.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You built a heart out of tealights", Puck said eagerly.

"Is there something you want to tell us?", Sebastian wanted to know.

Kurt turned his forefront to them.

"It wasn't my intention to make a heart. Obviously."

"You're lying. Obviously", Puck laughed, gripped Kurt's hips and pressed a hot and long kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and let Puck dominate every touch.

 

"Can you flip the pancake, Bas?", Kurt said breathlessly when Puck released his mouth for a second to breathe.

"Sure", Sebastian replied. "I'mma do the household while you two have the fun. I'm your nanny, fine."

He flipped the pancake and felt more than just two hands from behind.

"If you're gonna do that, then please do that naked", Puck whispered in his ear.

"You're stupid", Sebastian laughed, turned to them and kissed first Kurt, then Puck while the three of them were holding und touching each other, stroking their necks and backs. Until Kurt felt a hand on his butt.

He stepped back.

"Who was that?"

 

Puck and Sebastian looked at each other.

"Who was what?", Puck asked.

"What are you talking about?", Sebastian added.

Kurt raised one brow, but couldn't hide his smile.

"You're horrible."

"Just horny", Puck mumbled, gripped Kurt's waist and pulled him again close to him. Kurt looked to Sebastian while Puck was licking his neck and then to the pan.

"B-Bas, the pancake."

"I want to see you naked, Kurt", Sebastian mumbled. "Not just your behind like the first time we saw you when you were in the bathroom. I want to see your cock."

Kurt blushed and wanted to withdraw himself from Puck's touch, but Puck's grip just got stronger.

"The pancake."

"Strip."

Kurt dug his fingers in Puck's shoulders while Puck suddenly gripped his butt and pressed his cheeks.

"I agree", Puck muttered.

"After the breakfast", Kurt said.

 

In the end, he didn't know why he had said that.

He thought about it the whole time they were having breakfast. They were silent. And ate. And stared at each other. And at the heart.

 

One time, Kurt suddenly gave a few tealights a push so that they weren't in heart shape anymore.

"That was deep", Sebastian said.

"I never intended to make a heart."

 

Burt just greeted them before he had to go to work. He didn't know about the crazy day they have been through. He knew nothing about Kurt's exercises (instead of being in college) nor did he know anything about the attempted rape.

Kurt felt guilty about that.

 

"We'll tell your dad when you're ready", Sebastian said as if he could read Kurt's thoughts.

Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. We'll wait until you feel ready. Like always", Puck added.

Kurt's smile vanished.

"Are you holding against me that we didn't have sex yet?"

"I'm not holding it against you. I just wanted to remind you how horny I am every time I'm with you. With both of you."

 

Kurt lowered his head. He knew what Puck was referring too. Ever since they first met, Kurt felt attracted to them. Then, he fell in love. And yesterday, he realized that they were his soulmates.

Since that moment, he wanted to lay under them and feel them over and over again. Everywhere on and in his body. He wanted them to make him scream and sweat.

Maybe cry.

And he suddenly realized that there wasn't a reason left why he shouldn't give in.

Finally.

 

"It's not like you're the only one who is horny", Kurt mumbled and took another bite from his pancake. Sebastian tilted his head up, a smile on his lips.

"Don't look at me like that, Smythe. Not now. We don't have time. I have to go to Jaimie's." He looked to the clock.

"Shit, really, we have to go."

"You promised to strip for us", Puck insisted.

Kurt nodded.

"Yes, after the breakfast. I didn't say WHEN exactly. Five hours after the breakfast is still after the breakfast."

"I hate you", Puck and Sebastian said simultaneously and gave each other a fist bump.

 

Suddenly the door bell rang. Kurt jumped up and opened.

"Blaine!"

Blaine had his hands in his pockets and looked at Kurt with a guilty expression.

"Blaine? Wait a minute, let me get my gun!", Puck screamed when he stepped out of the kitchen.

"No I – I don't have any weapons with me", Blaine said and took a deep breath. "The guitar."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"The guitar?"

"I hid the second bomb in the guitar and I came to remove it."

 

Puck was watching Blaine with crossed arms when he was removing the tiny bomb out of the resonating body of Puck's guitar.

"I can't believe you little bastard-"

"At least he's removing it", Sebastian interrupted him, but had the same gesture. Only Kurt wasn't judging him. He didn't hate Blaine. Now, since he knew why he did all those things and that Blaine still thought that Kurt was his soulmate, Kurt felt pity for him.

 

Blaine sighed with relief and shove the black thing into the pocket of his jacket.

"And now fuck off and never come back. And if you look at Kurt or think of him – if you jerk off while thinking of him, I will find it out, I will come to you and-"  
"Noah", Sebastian hissed to make him stop.

 

Meanwhile, Blaine wasn't paying attention to them. He had already reached the door and went through it.

"Blaine!", Kurt yelled and made him stop. He gripped his hand and thus, Blaine turned his face back to him. "You did the right thing", he said because he didn't feel like saying: 'thank you for not wanting to kill me or my soulmates anymore'.

Blaine just nodded and withdrew his hand. He made a few steps down the stairs, but Kurt followed him.

"You're a good person, Blaine", Kurt told him and so Blaine stopped, but didn't turn around. "Don't let your dad or anyone else tell you something else."

 

*

 

Kurt had to do sports again. And way more than he normally would have had to do. But he had to since he had been late.

 

He was completely sweaty after it and wanted to take a shower, but Puck gripped his hand.

"You owe us a striptease."

"Not when I'm sweating like a cow that is standing in the sun the whole day and the water is-"

Sebastian kissed him lustfully.

"Strip now when you're sweaty. That's hot."

"That's disgusting."

Sebastian pressed his nose against Kurt's sweaty forehead.

"Do you have a sweat kink or something? Is there something like a sweat kink at all?"

"My only kink is called: soulmates."

"Ouch, that was cute", Puck said and kissed Sebastian's cheek.

"Strip, Kurt!", Puck said then, rather ordered and Kurt pursed his lips.

"Gosh, so hot", Sebastian mumbled.

"Okay, fine", Kurt agreed and headed to his room.

"Where are going?"

"You think I'mma get naked on the floor where dad could come home any minute?"

Puck and Sebastian shrugged their shoulders, but followed Kurt inside where he locked the door. Kurt gripped the hem of his shirt and wanted to pull it off.

"NONONO!", Puck said and Kurt stopped moving, his hands still around the cloth.

"You will give us a perfect striptease to hot music."

 

Kurt opened his mouth and looked to Sebastian.

"Why are you looking at me like you're expecting help from me? I want it just as bad as he."

"And what song?"

Puck sat on Kurt's bed and started to search music in his playlists.

"Any wishes?"

Kurt raised both brows.

"Uh no. Well, I don't have a stripping playlist or something."

Puck grinned and started 'You can leave your hat on'. Kurt widened his eyes while Sebastian was laughing and sitting down next to Puck.

"What kind of person has that song on their phone?"

"I do", Puck mumbled and leaned his back against the wall. "And now strip."

"I can't. Not to that song."

Puck stopped the music and Sebastian let a song play.

♪Hot in.....

So hot in here.....

So hot in..... ♪

"No", Kurt said, crossing his arms.

"Is there any song you want to strip to?", Sebastian wanted to know.

 

Kurt thought about it and realized: no. There wasn't any song he would feel comfortable to get naked like that. Se he just quickly pulled his sweaty shirt over his head.

"No!", both screamed.

"Yes", Kurt said and kicked his shoes off.

"Come on! Just try at least to make it a bit sexy."

Kurt didn't listen to Puck, he just pulled his socks off, pushed his pants down and hesitated, but also let his underwear sink to the ground.

 

Although Puck and Sebastian hadn't been okay with the way Kurt had gotten naked, now, since they saw him, they didn't dare to complain anymore. Kurt was staring at the ground, his still sweaty head completely red. He had his hands behind his back, letting them see all of him.

 

"Come here", Puck said with a low voice and bent forward. "On my lap."

Kurt blushed more, but did what Puck had said, spread his legs apart and sat on Puck's lap where he received a tender kiss.

"I'm so happy", Puck whispered with an honest smile on his lips after the kiss when he stroked Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled back, looked to Sebastian and gave him a kiss as well. He withdrew himself again, let his head sink on Puck's shoulder and stroked Sebastian's hand.

Kurt felt that it was the right moment.

 

"I love you", Kurt said in a whisper.

"What?", Sebastian asked.

"Nothing."

"We heard it", Sebastian mumbled. "I just want to hear it again."

 

Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breath and straightened himself on Puck's lap. He opened his eyes and looked into Puck's eyes. They were full of joy, but also fear. Like they weren't able to believe what had just happened.  


Kurt just smiled at that view and felt a bit more certain about his feelings. He laid his free hand on Puck's neck.

"I love you", he said when he looked at him and guided his face to Sebastian then. "I don't know when it started. I only know that when I realized how I feel I also realized that I have been feeling like that for a long time."

He looked back to Puck.

"And to be completely honest-" He lowered his head. "I felt attracted to you since the first time we met. I was mad at you, sure, but when I had no place to sleep and you let me spend the night on your couch, I smelled that special scent on a pillow – now I know that it's the smell of you two together. However, since that moment I'm kinda permanently thinking about you."

 

Kurt stopped talking and all he could hear was his enormous heartbeat. He felt how he started to tremble. He needed them to do or to say something. Finally, Puck gripped his armpits and threw Kurt with his back on the bed.

 

Kurt laughed and felt so many hands on his body, so many lips.

"Tell us", Puck said and all movements stopped, "is this the moment we've been waiting for? Are you ready?"

Kurt looked in his soulmates' eyes, blushed more, but smiled.

"Yeah."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come a long way.
> 
> Thanks for all your reviews <3
> 
> love  
> Aida


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted it, you deserve it!

"Oh my God", Sebastian breathed. "Really ready?"

Kurt laughed and nodded his head eagerly, wrapping his extremely spread legs around the two men on top of him.

"Yeah."

Puck smiled and moved his hand between his and Kurt's body, starting to stroke Kurt's soft penis. Kurt closed his eyes, contracted his brows and turned his head away so that he could avoid their curious looks although he couldn't avoid their touches. He had barely turned his head, as Sebastian kissed his lips and went with his fingers through his hair.

 

The two of them were lying next to each other and although Kurt was really bendy, it was getting uncomfortable.

He tried to move, but couldn't.

"Guys, can we-"

"We won't stop", Puck determined and squeezed Kurt's cock a bit tighter.

"No – I – it's uncomfortable. My legs-"

 

Both slid away from Kurt so that he could pull his legs against his body. He lowered his head, but kept looking at them. Puck grinned and started to doff his shirt. Sebastian just sat there and stared at Kurt. He looked at every inch of his body he could see and couldn't stop grinning.

"Smythe", Kurt warned him, but Sebastian just laughed, leaned to him and kissed him tenderly.

"Let me blow you", Sebastian whispered and looked deeply into Kurt's blue eyes.

 

Kurt took a deep breath and looked to Noah. There it was. The moment when he was afraid the three of them would exclude someone.

"And Noah?"

"I'm fine with watching", he said as he sat on the bed, still in his jeans and stroked Sebastian's back.

Kurt thought about it.

"Please", Sebastian begged.

"He is just so greedy for cock."

"And for ass", Sebastian said to Puck. "But you won't give me yours."

"I'm sure Kurt will let you have his ass later", Puck mumbled with a smile and looked to Kurt then. "Right?", he asked him. Kurt widened his eyes and turned his head to Sebastian who was stroking his knees and looking at him like a child looks at the blinking Christmas tree.

 

Kurt swallowed and nodded lightly, just once. But it was enough.

Sebastian smiled, kissed Kurt again, moved his hands between the inside of Kurt's knees and slowly pushed them apart. Kurt tried to relax and leaned against the wall while he stared at the ceiling and counted the endless seconds Sebastian needed to get comfortable between his legs.

 

Suddenly, Kurt felt a wet tongue brushing over his balls and pressed his lips together. He heard how someone stood up and felt that person sitting down close to him. Sebastian continued with licking Kurt's balls slowly, teasingly, causing Kurt to tense further and his cock to become harder.

Puck gripped Kurt's head and turned it to him. He shoved his tongue in Kurt's mouth and sucked his tongue, but Kurt wasn't able to return the kiss in any way. He could only concentrate on that wet thing that was moving from the base of his cock to the tip now, along the sensitive side.

"You're bad at multitasking, aren't you?", Puck asked him and received an angry look. But it soon disappeared to give place to a contorted face.

 

Sebastian was watching Kurt as he licked his shaft over and over again. A smile appeared on his lips when he exchanged looks with Puck. Gently, he let only the tip of his tongue touch the soft head of Kurt's cock, making Kurt wince and his legs pressing against each other.

"None of that", Sebastian said with a low voice, spread Kurt's legs apart and sucked the head now, less gentle than before.

 

Kurt bit his knuckles but felt how a hand removed his hand.

"Don't you dare to suppress your moans", Puck told him and kissed his cheek. "Be loud. Say thanks to Seb by moaning for him."

 

Kurt stared down at Sebastian's head and his mouth that started to open up completely. Kurt slowly let the fingers of one hand move through his hair. Sebastian looked up again, smiled and moved his lips down Kurt's shaft. Kurt moaned silently and gripped Sebastian's hair harshly. He closed his eyes and felt how Sebastian was sucking him faster and harder and how Puck was stroking every inch of his body with such tenderness that was in an odd contrast to the rhythm of Sebastian's movements.

But Kurt liked it.

He liked it so much, that he felt his orgasm coming up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck", he hissed and came with an embarrassed red head.

"I-I wasn't a virgin. I don't know why – this is so humiliating."

"This is hot", Puck whispered and kissed Kurt's neck while Sebastian was licking every drop of cum he could find off Kurt's stomach and cock.

"Bas, you didn't really lick-"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh my God."

"Wanna have a sample of your taste?", Sebastian asked, bent to Kurt and without waiting for his reply, he kissed him and guided his tongue into his mouth. The kiss was wet, sticky and Kurt wanted to die in embarrassment that he liked it.

After the kiss, Sebastian gripped Kurt's hair and looked intensively in his eyes. He smiled and kissed him again before he got up and went to their luggage.

 

"It's my turn", a low voice said and caused Kurt to feel goose pimples all over his body. Kurt looked at Puck and smiled nervously.

"Your turn?", he asked teasingly and felt how Puck gripped his neck and flipped Kurt forwards on his stomach.

"My turn", he confirmed and sat on Kurt's thighs, still having his jeans on. Meanwhile, Sebastian had found the lube and gave it to Puck.

"You're a gem."

Sebastian laughed and walked to the other side of the bed, to Kurt's head. Kurt was staring at him while he knelt on the ground and laid his chin on the mattress. Kurt was trembling because he was excited and a bit afraid. But he certainly liked the way Puck was stroking his butt.

 

"You liked my mouth before?"

Kurt smiled with blushed cheeks and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Of course you did, you came after two minutes", Sebastian laughed. Kurt panted with rage and wanted to object, but he just moaned because he suddenly felt a slick finger pressing into his anus.

"And how he moans", Puck said smugly and pulled his forefinger out again. He changed his position from sitting to lying on top of Kurt. He went with his head to the side where Kurt's head was and kissed him while he shoved his finger back in.

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Enjoy the show", Puck answered.

"But that's unfair-"

"Unfair? You had the cock and the cum", Puck said eagerly.

"I-I could blow him while you prepare me", Kurt recommended.

"I love you, Kurt", Sebastian said.

"You think you're winning? He can't even kiss when someone's touching him. How is he supposed to-"

"You're so mean!", Kurt hissed and wanted to turn on his back, but he suddenly felt a strong hand on his back, preventing him from turning around.

"As I said, it's my turn."

Puck knelt behind Kurt again, thrusting his fingers faster and rougher in and out of his body. Kurt would've been able to move a long time ago, but it felt so good that he didn't want to. And, in fact, for a second he forgot that Sebastian was still waiting for any attention. But when Puck withdrew his fingers, Kurt woke up out of his trance and saw directly into Sebastian's eyes.

"I'm sorry. His fingers-"

"I know", Sebastian said. "Magic fingers."

 

Kurt gripped Sebastian's hand.

"And you have a magic mouth."

Sebastian started to smile and kissed Kurt gently.

"I want the ass now", Puck said as he was standing in the room and opened his belt. "I don't care about how you two are getting that done that everyone is okay, but when I'm naked I will have the ass. I'm selfish."

 

Sebastian realized that he was still completely dressed and got naked too. Puck was faster and crawled back on the bed. Kurt was on his back and grinned at Puck.

"Wait until he's naked too."

"I can't wait anymore", Puck breathed and pressed his nose into Kurt's hair.

"You know, I can go away if you want a two-person thing."

"Never ever!", Kurt said and moved to the wall. "You can sit behind me and hold me while-"

"While he's having the fun? Why is he the first one to fuck you?"

"You had his cock the first time. I'll have his ass. That's just fair."

"I wish you would stop arguing."

 

Puck lowered his head with a guilty expression.

"Really, Bas. I promise I want you just as much as I want him and whatever happens I will still want you after what comes next."

Sebastian scratched his neck.

"You will let me have you when he's done with you?"

Kurt nodded and patted the mattress behind him.

"And now come and cuddle with me!"

 

Sebastian hesitated, but obeyed. He crawled on the bed, not without Kurt staring on his dick, and sat behind Kurt. He leaned against the wall and let one leg on either side of Kurt.

"Like that?", he asked and sucked Kurt's earlobe while he wrapped his hands around his chest. Kurt moaned loudly and laid his hands on Sebastian's. Suddenly, he felt how someone pulled at his legs. Now, he looked at Puck's dick and realized that he must have been stroking himself the past minutes. Puck laid Kurt's thighs on his while he lined his hard cock up with his entrance. Kurt dug his fingers in Sebastian's flesh when he felt the tip of Puck's cock. He expected Puck to shove his cock slowly in, but Puck thrusted his cock in within one harsh thrust, not minding to make it slow and gentle.

"Oh my God!", Kurt screamed.

"Thank you."

"Keep in mind that I want him later too. Don't wreck him too bad", Sebastian warned him when he kissed Kurt's cheek.

 

Puck grinned and stroked Kurt's groin while he wasn't moving his hips. He was giving Kurt's body a moment to adjust to the new situation. Or at least, he tried.

A few seconds later, he was thrusting his cock back into Kurt's tight hole, not able to not realize how contorted with pain Kurt's face was.

"Do you need a second more?", Puck asked and started to smile then. "Is it too rough for you? Can't you take it?"

Kurt took a deep breath.

"I can take it."

"Guys, that's not some challenge", Sebastian said but felt how Kurt got pushed back against his chest when Puck fucked into him again.

"Noah, give him more time."

"He said he can take it."

 

Kurt swallowed.

"M-maybe just one moment more", Kurt whispered with a wobbly voice and blushed cheeks.

"So you can't take it."

"Noah!", Sebastian mumbled. "You're stupid. Stop making him feel bad."

"I'm just teasing him", Puck said and slid his fingers up and down Kurt's hips.

"I'm fine, Bas", Kurt said and turned his head to his side to receive a kiss. Then, Kurt felt another mouth on his cheek. They kissed and cuddled for a while until Kurt felt how relaxed he was.

"Go on, Noah", he whispered.

"What?"

"Go on, now!"

"What?"

Kurt stared at Puck and stroked his muscular chest.

"Do it."

"Do what?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders."

"Ask for it", Puck ordered.

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but Puck laughed and looked back to Kurt who didn't feel like rolling his eyes at all. He just wanted to feel one of his soulmates inside of him. He knew he was ready now. And he wanted it so bad.

"Be a good boy, tell me what you want and say 'please'."

"Kurt, you don't have to do what he-"

"Please", Kurt started, looking down to where Puck's and his body were one. "Fuck me."

"Huh?"

"Please, fuck me, Noah!", Kurt screamed and Puck laughed and started to push his hips rhythmically up, making Kurt got pressed back against Sebastian's chest over and over again. Kurt laid his hands on Sebastian's thighs and closed his eyes. He let them kiss and lick him while his body became hotter and sweatier with every second.

 

Being touched by them felt strange. It felt like they had done this for ages. Like this was just one time of many. And all that Kurt could think about right now was that he wanted to do exactly that for the rest of his life: touching his soulmates.

 

"Ahh", Kurt finally moaned and Puck smirked, leaned forward and pressed his body against his. The angle of his dick inside of him changed and he even thrusted harder up into him. Kurt moaned louder and pressed his hips against Puck, to give his throbbing cock some friction. Puck kissed Sebastian while he became quicker again. Kurt dug his nails into Puck's back now and wrapped his legs around his body.

"Noah."

"Louder", Puck breathed and fucked harder into his soulmate. Kurt felt tears in his eyes and the urge to come. But Puck didn't touch his cock with anything else but his stomach since he was lying on him.

"N-Noah", Kurt whined when Puck hit his prostate. And he hit it again and again.

 

Sebastian found it funny that Kurt moaned way louder than Puck, when Puck came. He felt how loose Kurt's body was under his arms, how sweaty and trembling he was. He slowly pressed his erection against his butt and moved his mouth to Kurt's ear.

"Remember what you promised me?"

Kurt moaned again when Puck pulled his soft cock out of him. Kurt felt an endless pain in his cock and balls since he didn't come when Puck had been inside of him.

 

"Can you take me as well?", Sebastian asked and Kurt tried to forget the pain.

"I do, yes", he answered, although his body screamed no. He was kinda sore, thanks to Puck's cock. Puck patted Kurt's cheek.

"Such a greedy boy."

 

Kurt didn't reply and slowly entangled Sebastian from him. He needed to have another position now. With a sigh, he let himself sink on his stomach and closed his eyes.

 

Sebastian looked at Kurt and stroked his hard penis.

"Can you get on all fours?"

Kurt clenched his fists. He wasn't sure whether his legs were stable enough, but he tried and could actually be on his knees.

At least for now.

 

He felt two thighs against his and how they were pressing them a bit more apart. Kurt tried to control his breathing, tried to forget the pain in his cock and waited for Sebastian's cock to fill him up. He didn't have to wait for long, though. Sebastian pressed his cock just as quickly in as Puck had done it before. Only that Kurt's hole was loose now. Sebastian thought that thus, being rough was okay. He forgot the way how rough Puck has already been. He forgot that Kurt might be sore.

And Kurt was too ashamed to tell him.

 

The first thrusts were very painful. And Sebastian's cock was long. Maybe longer than Puck's? But not as thick? Kurt couldn't think about it anymore when Sebastian found a rhythm for them.

"I'm sorry", he whispered when he was holding Kurt's hips, "I haven't had my cock in someone's ass for two years. I hope I'm being at least a bit good."

 

Kurt closed his eyes, let Sebastian have his body and somewhen, alongside with the pain, he felt pleasure.

 

Puck was watching both of them and stroked himself slowly.

"I have to admit, I never thought you're such a good top", he said.

Sebastian just smiled and started to kiss Kurt's back when he became faster and a bit rougher. Kurt tensed up, his breath became heavy and he started to moan again.

"You like it?"

"So good", Kurt mumbled and didn't know what his answer was referring to. To the pain or the pleasure. Maybe he liked the mix of both.

Sebastian suddenly pulled out and Kurt moaned at the loss.

"Bas, Bas what are you – ahhh."

 

Sebastian was pressing his tongue into Kurt's wet hole. The taste of Puck and Kurt mixed and became a completely new sensation. The best thing Sebastian ever tasted.

He continued to lick his rim and bit lightly into it.

"Oh God", Kurt whined and suddenly was on his stomach. He hadn't been able to support himself anymore. He felt like his body didn't belong to him, but to Sebastian in that moment.

 

Sebastian looked with a smugly grin at Puck, thinking: _look at what I'm able to do to him._

Puck just narrowed his eyes to slits: _he was the same sobbing mess when I was fucking him._

 

When Sebastian pressed his cock back into Kurt's hole, Kurt couldn't move anymore. He couldn't think, just feel. He saw black and colours by turns, the room spinned around and suddenly stood still.

"Bas, Bas, harder!", he heard a voice that somehow sounded like his. But he couldn't remember screaming that. Nor could he understand why he would do that, considering that his ass hurt enough already.

 

But Sebastian listened to Kurt and fucked him harder and faster and finally moved his hand between the mattress and Kurt's body to stroke Kurt's aching cock.

Kurt whined and screamed Sebastian's name when he came. Sebastian still wasn't done, but Kurt's muscles clenching around him helped him to get off soon.

 

When he was done, he didn't pull out and just let his sweaty body sink on Kurt's. They breathed heavily, both not able to move a muscle.

"What about me? I'm hard again", Puck said.

They had their eyes closed.

"Use your hand", Sebastian mumbled tiredly and Kurt smiled a bit before he felt how he was falling asleep. Shortly before he was completely in the land of dreams, he felt something warm and liquid on his face. He wanted to open his eyes, but couldn't since that liquid was on them.

"You didn't-", he mumbled and heard Puck's laugh. Puck used his fingers and whisked his cum off Kurt's face.

"Open your mouth", he ordered and although Kurt was already falling asleep, he did it and sucked at every finger Puck shove in his mouth.

 

Puck looked at his sleeping soulmates and smiled. Then, he looked at the door, thought about all the times he was having sex and how he always went away after the intimacy.

 

He didn't know why, but somehow, it seemed to him that leaving them now would be the most horrible thing he could do. So he laid next to them, kissed their foreheads and stared at the way their bodies were still entangled before he fell asleep himself.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> Oh and in almost every fic I write, I write the sex as barebacking. But I presuppose that my characters are healthy. So please, always use protection! Stay safe! <3
> 
> love  
> Aida


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should watch [that](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQjskKvXcuw) again before you read this chapter
> 
> Some info at the end

Kurt opened his eyes and stared at Puck's naked chest. He slowly laid one hand on it and looked at his face, his eyes were closed. Kurt tenderly brushed over Puck's nipples and pushed the blanket down so that he could see Puck's abs.

"Move the blanket further down and you have to give me a blow job", Puck said with still closed eyes and Kurt started to laugh.

"Maybe that's exactly what I want to do."

Puck opened his eyes and gave Kurt a wet kiss.

"You okay?", he asked after the kiss and stroked Kurt's hair. Kurt nodded with a smile and lowered his head.

"Yeah."

"Did you like it?"

"Stupid question!", Kurt laughed and felt how Puck kissed him gently.

"I love you", Puck said and Kurt smiled at him.

"I love you too."

"And who loves me?", Sebastian mumbled, his eyes were open now. Kurt turned to him.

"No one", Puck replied with a grin.

"Everyone", Kurt rectified and kissed Sebastian with devotion.

 

Kurt was the first who went upstairs after his shower. Sebastian was still sleeping and Puck was in the bathroom now. Burt was sitting on the laid kitchen table.

"Dad!", Kurt said, smiled and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine …" Burt said and watched his son when he sat down and gripped a piece of bread, still smiling and a strange, happy look in his eyes.

"So you did the thing?"

 

Kurt raised both brows.

"What?"

"You had sex."

"Daaaad!"

Kurt lowered his head and turned his blushed head away.

"You're horrible, you can't just say that."

"I just hope you used protection. You don't know what kind of diseases they-"

"They are healthy and I really don't want to talk about it", Kurt said and laid some cheese on his bread.

"Fine let's talk about college then."

Kurt sighed.

"How is it going?"

Kurt held his breath and turned his head to his father. He had to tell him the truth.

"I haven't been there lately."

"What?"

"I-I started the training. You know, Jaimie's training."

"When?"

"Monday."

 

Burt stopped eating. He wanted to jump up, to scream, but he knew that it was useless.

"And what do you have to do there?"

"It's mostly fitness and – and firing practices."

It was silent while Burt looked at Kurt's expressionless face.

"And is the sex worth it?"

"Dad."

"I mean it must be good when you quit your dream and start to kill people."

 

Kurt felt sick. What Burt had said was ridiculous that day. But Kurt knew that it was only a matter of time when the next exams came. Exams he had no time to study for. And one day he would hurt someone.

And was their love really worth that?

 

*

 

"You had training the whole day and now you want to study?", Sebastian asked and leaned over Kurt while Kurt was sitting on the table in his room.

"I don't get why I have to know that stuff. I want to make music, not vocal chords."

Sebastian laughed, laid his hands on Kurt's chest and kissed his ear.

Kurt closed his eyes and smelled Sebastian before he withdrew himself.

"I don't want to restrain you from studying", he said and sat on Kurt's bed. "I have to go to work soon anyway."

Kurt looked to the clock.

"We have almost 25 minutes before you have to go."

Sebastian started to grin and Puck walked through the door.

"Did I hear my soulmates talking about a quickie before Seb's work?"

Kurt laughed and nodded.

 

*

 

That's how it always was for weeks. Kurt tried to study but had no time and when he had time, he didn't want to. And he was permanently aroused by the two hottest guys in the universe that were also his boyfriends. So it was way too easy for him to have good excuses to not study.

 

Until the day he realized that he had failed this semester.

He was sitting in the kitchen when Burt came home. He was happy that his boyfriends weren't at there now. They didn't know it yet and he had no clue how to tell them. He had no clue how to tell his dad.

He felt horrible.

 

Burt let his bag sink on the ground and sat opposite of Kurt, sensing that something was wrong.

"Did you guys break up?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Did you hurt someone?"

He shook his head again.

"College?"

Kurt tried to stay strong, but he couldn't. He started to sob.

"I have to repeat that semester", he sniveled and buried his face in his hands, crying unrestrainedly. He thought about what he could say to let his dad know how sorry he felt. But no words seemed appropriate. So he just said: "I'm sorry" over and over again.

 

After a while, he heard how Burt stood up and looked at him when he was walking away.

"Dad? Daddy", Kurt screamed and followed him. "Please say something."

Burt stood still.

"What can I say?", he started. "You know how hard I'm working to finance that expensive college."

"I'm so so-"

"I'm disappointed. And it's not just about the money." He slowly turned around, looked at his son and shook his head.

"NYADA has always been your dream. And suddenly, those guys show up and you-"

"They're my soulmates, Dad!"

Burt stared into the distance.

"No soulmate would want you to fail college."

 

Kurt was crying when Sebastian came home from work.

"Cutie? What happened?"

"I failed this semester, Bas", Kurt sobbed and let Sebastian pull him into a comforting hug. "And Dad hates me."

"No, he could never hate you."

"I'm so horrible."

"No, Jesus, Kurt, you're-"

"All that money-"

"Hey!"

Sebastian gripped Kurt's shoulders, pushed him away and looked deeply into his eyes. "That this happened is really terrible. But it could be worse. It could always be worse. You have a second chance, you can do it. You will do it."

One last tear rolled down Kurt's wet cheek.

"I love you."

"I know", Sebastian said with a tiny smile. "I love you too."

"So much", Kurt said and hugged Sebastian again. This hug felt strange. Cold. Kurt was feeling cold. And weird.

 

This was the first night since they had been intimate when Kurt didn't want to sleep with them.

 

*

 

"I think you're ready."

"Huh?"

Kurt hadn't listened to Jaimie.

"You're ready for your first real mission."

Kurt widened his eyes and went through his sweaty hair with his fingers.

"Yeah, well, no. Listen-"

"I know that you can't fire yet, but it's just about the appearance. The more people we are the better."

"Sir, I-"

"Stop whining, that's pathetic."

Kurt lowered his head.

"Run a few minutes more."

"What? But I already-"

"Go!"

Kurt blinked his tears away and started to run.

 

*

 

Kurt stared at the ceiling after he his orgasm and felt betrayed by his own body. He had been confused, upset because of how his life was going. But one look of Puck, one touch of Sebastian had been enough to make Kurt want them.

 

"And now tell us what's wrong", Puck said to Kurt who was lying in his arm. Sebastian let himself fall next to Kurt and pressed his body against his.

"Jaimie wants me to be a real criminal now."

Puck stroked Kurt's sweaty hair.

"It won't be that bad."

 

Kurt pushed his hand away and sat up, closing his eyes. He shouldn't have had sex with them. He hated himself. He hated them. He hated everything.

"Hey", Puck whispered and stroked Kurt's back, but Kurt jumped up.

"Stop touching me!"

"But sucking your cock is fine or what?", Sebastian asked. He still tasted Kurt's cum in his mouth. Kurt felt guilty and crossed his arms.

"No, I-"

"Talk to us, but don't silently judge us for the feelings you have for us. The feelings that made you choose this", Sebastian said.

"But you said yourself that sometimes you regret-"

"You regret our relationship?", Puck asked with a wobbly voice and Kurt rubbed his temples exhaustedly.

"No, that's not – that's not what I wanted to say."

"What did you want to say then? You regret loving us?", Puck asked.

"Stop being unfair", Kurt mumbled.

"Unfair? You are the one who barely talks to us anymore ever since you didn't pass the last semester."

 

Kurt stared at Puck and then to Sebastian.

"What do you want me to tell you? How sad and broken I feel?"

"Of course", Sebastian simply said. "We want to know everything about you."

Kurt laughed.

"The thing is that I thought we hadn't any secrets anymore, but that's not true. You know everything about me, but I don't know everything about you. I don't know where you have been, Noah, that evening when you came home and had that dead look in your eyes. And Bas – you know what happened that day, right?"

Sebastian lowered his head and felt tears in his eyes.

Kurt smiled and blinked his tears away.

"Wow. So you two still keep secrets. You are still a couple. I'm just the fucktoy. And you hold against me that I don't tell you every second how sad I am?"

Kurt nodded his head and slipped into his sweatpants.

"Hypocrites."

 

Kurt left the room and Sebastian looked at Puck with an angry expression.

"Tell him!", he said firmly. "Tell him or I'll do."

"I can't tell him", Puck mumbled. "He would hate me if he knew I'm a killer."

"Not when you tell him your reasons."

Puck sighed.

"He wouldn't say anything. But he wouldn't look at me the same way. He wouldn't want me to touch him anymore, but his body-"

"You're so selfish, what about me?", Sebastian screamed. "He'll find out himself sooner or later, he's clever. And then he'll be not only mad at you, but at me, because he'll think that I chose you over him. He'll think I'm sticking to you."

Puck closed his eyes.

"But I would do the same for him", Sebastian spat. "I'm not a person who tells other people someone's secrets. But when it's about Kurt-"

"You're right", Puck interrupted him and stood up. "I'm gonna tell him."

 

Puck was only in his boxers when he walked into the living room where Kurt sat. It was Saturday morning, Burt was working, they were alone.

He sat next to Kurt on the couch and looked to the ground.

"You're not a fucktoy", he began and turned his head to Kurt who stared into the distance. "You're our soulmate. The most important person for both of us."

"If I were that, you would tell me everything."

Puck pressed his lips together. He had to tell him. But all he could think about was the moment when he had told his dad that he knew his soulmates' names. He knew them, because he had read all of his mom's old diaries. They hadn't told their son, not because the names were male ones, but because they were two. For them, more than two people could never have a real relationship.

Puck remembered the look on his dad's face, the way he had pulled his wife out of the house, and the call he had received by the police later that day.

The car had been completely damaged.  
And his parents dead.

He had been eight when that had happened.

Grief, anger and confusion could lead people to be careless and do stupid things.

 

Puck stood up and gripped his guitar. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I want you to tell me, not sing about it", he muttered, as Puck tuned his guitar. But Puck didn't listen, he started to play and sang already.

♪Ohhh so long...♪

"Jesus", Kurt mumbled and stood up.

♪I've been looking too hard I've been waiting too long♪

Kurt wanted to walk out of the room but stood still.

♪Sometimes I don't know what I will find♪

Kurt loved Puck's voice. He loved that song. He loved him.

So much.

♪I only know it's a matter of time

When you love someone♪

Kurt turned around and locked eyes with Puck.

♪When you love someone♪

Kurt lowered his head and slowly moved back to the couch.

♪It feels so right so warm and true

I need to know if you feel it too

Hmm maybe I'm wrong...

Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong

This heart of mine has been hurt before

This time I wanna be sure♪

Kurt sat down again.

♪I've been waiting for a guy like you

To come into my life♪

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

♪I've been waiting for a guy like you

And a love that will survive

I've been waiting -♪

"Just tell me what happened", Kurt suddenly said and started to cry, causing Puck to stop playing and singing. "I'm going crazy. I feel bad enough for being a loser in college and for being a criminal, I need at least to be 100% sure about us."

 

Puck laid his guitar down and pulled the whining Kurt into his strong arms.

"Noah, please, tell me."

"I can't."

"Please."

"You would hate me."

"Never."

 

Puck sighed and squeezed Kurt a bit tighter.

"You would hate me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: thanks for your positive feedback :'3  
> Second: I finished writing the fic. It will consist of 34 chapters. The last chapter is kinda an epilogue.
> 
> I loved, loved, LOVED the scene when Puck sang for Kurt. :') Watch [that video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQjskKvXcuw) again!!! Isn't he cute?!?!
> 
> love  
> Aida


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, beautiful people!!!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter that is triggering and sad af.

Burt felt that something was wrong. It was the way Kurt ignored his boyfriends during dinner. He simply ate, sighed a few times and stared into the distance.

"Did you have a fight?", Burt asked the three of them.

"They lie to me", Kurt said. "Puck had to do something that made him feel really bad and I want to know what it was. Sebastian knows."

Sebastian stared to Puck and lowered his head when Kurt chewed some pasta.

"They won't tell me because we don't have a proper relationship", he continued and swallowed. "They have a relationship and I'm just an accessory."

"Kurt", Puck warned him.

"What? It's true. You're excluding me."

"We're not-"

"Pretty much sounds like you were", Burt agreed.

"Thanks, Dad!"

 

"Tell him", Sebastian said with a low voice, but Puck didn't reply.

"NOAH!"

"NO!"

Sebastian laid his cutlery aside.

"He has been mad at us for 3 days now. He won't just stop being angry."

Puck closed his eyes and shook his head. Sebastian sighed, laughed a bit and went out of the room.

"Seb!", Puck called him, looked at Kurt, stood up and followed him upstairs.

 

"Nice!", Kurt laughed. "He follows him, how romantic!"

Kurt took an extra big bite of pasta, chewed it and felt tears in his eyes.

"Kurt-"

"Huwhnuwk-huwh-"

"Please swallow – it's really hard to know what you're saying when you're eating AND crying."

Kurt swallowed and wiped his tears away.

"I hate them. They are horrible. They use me. They hate me. I hate them."

Kurt felt how Burt hugged him soothingly. He hadn't realized how he got up, but now he gripped the cloth of his dad's shirt tightly and cried unrestrainedly.

"I hate them."

"I wish you hated them. We wouldn't have so many problems."

 

Kurt ended the hug and rubbed first his eyes and then his nose.

"I'm serious. I hate them."

Burt stroked Kurt's hair.

"And yet they are still in our house, in your room. In your bed. You didn't tell them to go because you don't want them to go."

"Puck said I would hate him if I knew … what could be so horrible that he assumes that?"

Burt shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he killed someone", he said and laughed. And regretted it immediately. "That was a joke. I mean, I don't think-"

Kurt didn't say anything. He just got up, left the kitchen and went upstairs.

 

He heard Sebastian and Puck's voices in the distance. Mumbled screams, loud sentences. But not loud enough to make him forget his thoughts. Hesitantly, he stepped into his bedroom and just his presence was enough to make his boyfriends be quiet.

 

Kurt tilted his head up, forced himself to look strong and stared at Puck whose eyes were filled with fear.

"Did you kill someone?"

Kurt knew that this voice belonged to him. He knew that he had said that sentence. But he couldn't understand why he had said that nor could he understand why Puck didn't start to laugh.

 _Please laugh,_ Kurt thought. _Laugh or yell at me! Be mad at me for asking such a stupid question!_

 

But Puck wasn't mad. He looked deeply into Kurt's eyes. Kurt contracted his brows a bit by looking at the affirmation in Puck's expression. He felt tears in his eyes and looked briefly up and down Puck's body, not understanding this world anymore.

  
"Fuck", Puck hissed and ran out of the room.

Sebastian sighed and fell on Kurt's bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Now you know."

Kurt shook his head.

"I don't know anything – why did he run away?"

"Because you looked at him the way he never wanted you to look at him."

Kurt started to cry again.

"Sebastian, I don't understand-"

"You looked at him with disgust", Sebastian said when he sat up. "I saw it. He saw it."

"I didn't – I could never-"

Sebastian stood up, walked to Kurt and passed him.

 

Two hours later, Sebastian showed up again. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"I couldn't find him", he told Kurt who said in the almost completely dark living room on the couch. "I was everywhere. I don't know where he is."

Sebastian sat next to Kurt and wanted to brush through his hair, but Kurt pushed his hand away.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. You can't just always choose the other one over me and then come to me and want to have sex when you feel alone."

Sebastian realized that they were some empty beer bottles on the table.

"Are you drunk?"

Kurt laughed.

"It's not about the alcohol, Smythe."

"Oh, about what is it then, Hummel?"

Kurt pouted his lips.

"I don't even like beer. But it was the only alcohol we had in here."

"Kurt", Sebastian started again, "I love you. Noah loves you. We both love you."

 

Sebastian leaned to Kurt and kissed him. One time. Two times.

Kurt didn't kiss back, but he didn't turn his head away either.

"Cutie-"

"I can't keep doing this, Bas", Kurt whispered.

"Doing what?"

"Train to fire a gun. Train to hide and to bring someone down with a flick of the wrist. Not when you're not honest with me."

"But now you know everything", Sebastian mumbled and stroked Kurt's neck tenderly.

"I don't know why he did it. I wish he was here. I wish you two hadn't left me alone here with my thoughts that keep heading into that dark direction. Into that place of my brain where I just can't understand why he-"

"I did it for us", Puck suddenly said. No one had realized how he came home. "I thought about lying. I thought I should say anything that sounds more likely. 'I did it for money', would have been a great reply. But it's not the truth. And you want the truth, right?"

 

Kurt nodded and slid a bit closer to Sebastian when Puck sat down opposite of them on the other couch.

"The day we kidnapped you, we realized that you're our soulmate. We couldn't kill Blaine because we were afraid that you would hate us for killing your ex", Puck told him. "I went to Jaimie, said that I'd kill anyone except Blaine. He pulled out a list with 25 people."

Kurt tensed up.

"I killed the first one to make Jaimie find out where you live. You know, when we started to stalk you. That's how we knew where you live."

Kurt swallowed.

"The second guy – "

_Second?More than one? Please don't say another one …_

"It was when we were having our two weeks of silence before the storm. I wanted more time for us. More time for you. I wanted to keep you from becoming … like that." He pointed at the way Kurt said behind the empty bottles. "I wanted you to stay innocent with your cute, blue, happy eyes. And Jaimie said one person – one day more – but I swear the two guys were terrible. I did my research – I mean it was still wrong, I'm not God, but – whatever. Just those three. I swear."

 

Kurt didn't move a muscle.

"I love you, Kurt. I would do anything for you. Really. Please don't hate me."

Puck lowered his head and started to cry. Kurt slowly stood up, walked to Puck and tilted his head up. He kissed him slowly, gently and didn't look at him after the kiss.

 

The sex they had was rough, mechanic. Kurt knew that it was mostly his fault, since he avoided having eye contact the whole time.

 

Kurt was standing at the window in his room in the darkness when he felt two arms around his body. They way how strong they held him was specific for Puck.

"You hate me and still let me fuck you", Puck whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I'm just – everything seems so blurred. I can't see clear anymore", Kurt whispered back and let Puck kiss his neck.

"How did you kill them?", he asked then and caused Puck to stop kissing him.

"With my gun", Puck answered honestly. "I tried to make it as painless as possible. Shot them in their heads from behind."

"You were standing behind them like you're standing behind me, right now", Kurt breathed whereupon Puck left hold off him.

"And now what? Do you hate me? Don't you love me anymore?"

"I love you", Kurt replied and gripped the windowsill. "I really do."

"But I'm a murderer."

"Yes, you are."

 

*

 

"Most of you have seen him already, this is Kurt. He's Puckerman and Smythe's fuck boy, that's why he's here."

Kurt was too angry to blush or greet the 14 people that were sitting around the large table. Kurt lowered his head and listened to Jaimie's voice.

"The mission I told you is that we go into the 'Mondays' by night and hide a bomb there. Simple thing."

Kurt looked at Jaimie who held the eye contact. 'Mondays' was the bank Blaine was working at.

"There are some watchmen. We need to be many to checkmate them."

 

Kurt laid both of his hands on his aching stomach and felt Puck's hand from the right on his shoulder. He pushed his hand away.

"And what is this bomb good for, Jaimie?", Santana asked. "What important person is there?"

"Blaine Anderson."

Santana, Sebastian and Puck looked at Kurt.

"We will kill the son to come closer to my revenge."

It was silent for a while.

"We will do it this night. And for those of you who don't know it yet – our Kurt here is Blaine's ex."

Now, everyone was staring at Kurt who had tears in his eyes.

"And if Blaine doesn't show up tomorrow at his workplace, we know who warned him."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you're all like: 'wtf, this keeps getting worse' - and you're right!  
> The next chapters will be kinda dramatic, emotional and stuff.
> 
> For those who don't know it yet (everyone who doesn't follow [me on tumblr ](http://aida-in-love.tumblr.com/)) this is the last multiple chapter fic I will be writing. I feel kinda sad, but I want to use my time to study, write my original stories and get my first novel published *-*. And no, my grammar is much better in my first language! 
> 
> Also the only show I really, really loved to write fics about is glee. And (finally) glee is over. The past seasons have been horrible ... Anyway, people will stop reading glee fics bit by bit. And writing for just a few people is not fun at all. I know it sounds selfish and it kinda is. But you have to understand that when you're writing something and you get like one or two reviews, not saying much, you feel so worthless that it hurts.
> 
> I'm lucky, tho. I have my few lovely readers who always review! <3 
> 
> I'm talking too much. What I wanted to say is that I enjoyed writing for you. I enjoyed having those moments, sharing feelings and I hope that you enjoyed those moments as well. And more than that, I hope you will like the ending and keep this fic in a special place in your heart.
> 
> love,  
> Aida


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!

Kurt was trembling and crying when they were in the building. One of them had been able to somehow get the door open. For Kurt, it seemed that everyone had a special ability. Except him. And maybe Sebastian.

Suddenly, Puck turned to him, held his shoulders and kissed him.

"Everything will be fine. Just keep walking behind me."

"Why? Are you gonna kill everyone who will be before us?"

"KURT!", Sebastian hissed.

"Can you be a bit louder, please?", Jessica whispered. "I mean I'm dying get killed. Wait, that sentence was weird-"

 

Puck had tears in his eyes and Kurt regretted his sentence already, but he couldn't say anything. He couldn't reach his hand out and make Puck stop. And when Puck was walking away Kurt stared to Sebastian, begging him for help with his eyes.

Sebastian raised one brow, but stepped closer to Kurt.

"Just hide behind one of the tables over there", he told Kurt and stroked his arm. Sebastian wanted to walk away too.

"You'll leave me as well?", Kurt said, everyone else had already gone upstairs.

"Uh, yeah – gotta protect my other soulmate."

"Bas-"

"Kurt, we have to hurry up before-"

Suddenly, they could hear loud gunfires and Sebastian ran towards the stairs. Kurt looked around, saw the empty floor, the big glass walls and the tables. He walked to them and actually crawled under one, hearing the shots and wishing that Noah and Sebastian were okay. And he had to think about the next day when Blaine would sit on his table and die.

 

No, he had to do something. But he didn't know what. And he couldn't talk with his boyfriends about his worries about Blaine, since he had been really mean to them the past hours. He had told them that he would never be able to trust them again.

 

He quickly jumped up. He had to find them, tell them that he loved them and wanted them to not get hurt.

 

He walked to the stairs too and suddenly realized how deadly silent everything around him was. He was in the stairwell, remembered Jaimie's plan.

**We will use the stairs. This way we can surprise the watchmen.**

Kurt had almost reached the fifth floor when he saw Puck sitting on the stairs. He was sweating and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Noah", Kurt whispered and hugged him tightly. "I've been worried sick."

"How long have I been away? Two minutes?"

"Too long. I'm so sorry. I trust you", he said and hugged him even tighter. "I love and trust you so much."

 

Puck bent his body away and Kurt ended the hug. Only now, he saw that his hands were trembling.

"I can't do this anymore", he said and laughed. "That one person, the third guy – it was horrible. I wasn't able to kill him like I killed the others. He turned around, we fought – it was so bloody. I can't forget it."

Suddenly, a person showed up on the stairs. Kurt felt his heart skipping a beat, but then he realized that it was Jessica.

"Jesus, where are your guns?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"You always have to hold your gun in order to save your life. You should know that, Puckerman!"

 

Puck didn't reply and Kurt stared at the bag Jessica was wearing.

"I put my bomb on the right place. Now it's cleaning time – that's not my job", she said and passed them. "But Kurt, you should probably go there, Jaimie is mad that you didn't help."

 

Kurt stared at his soulmate.

"And with 'cleaning' she means-?"

"Yes. We have to hide the corpses so that no one smells a rat tomorrow morning."

 

Kurt lowered his head.

"How will I warn Blaine, Noah?"

Noah shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Help me."

"I can't."

Kurt knelt down before Puck and laid his hands on his knees, rubbing them lightly.

"Noah, I need you."

"Why? I'm just good for killing."

He laughed again and scratched his neck with his trembling hands.

"I love you", Kurt said and gripped his head. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I'm so sorry."

Kurt pressed his forehead gently against Puck's and took a deep breath.

"You know, I would kill for you too."

Puck stood up.

"Sure."

"I'm serious."

 

Puck scanned Kurt's expression, took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he started to smile.

"Come", he said when he opened his eyes again and reached out his hand, "let's find Seb."

 

Directly when they set their feet on the big office, a dead watchman was lying on the ground, blood around his body.

Kurt felt how sweaty Puck's hand was, but he pulled him away. Kurt couldn't stop looking at the dead person, though and even turned his head to keep staring at him.

Sam and Rinaldo passed them, carrying a man.

Kurt pressed Puck's hand a bit tighter.

"The good thing is that it's over", Puck whispered and didn't know why he was whispering. They passed lots of tables. Kurt knew which one was Blaine's, he had visited him a few times at work.

 

"HUMMEL! Where the hell have you been?", Jaime screamed through the big room and walked to them. "I wanted you here and not hiding in the restroom like some girl."

"Hey!", Santana spat. She was wiping away some blood with a towel. "I'm not such a pussy like he is."

"She is right", Jamie agreed. "You're worse than my girls."

"He doesn't feel well", Puck said.

"I don't care", Jaimie hissed and pressed a towel into Kurt's hand. "Be at least a bit useful."

 

*

 

The three of them were showering the second time. All of them were pressing against each other in the tiny shower, spreading more body wash over their bodies.

 

Later, they were lying in Kurt's bed. Kurt was in the middle, as always. His head was on Sebastian's chest and Puck's head on Kurt's shoulder. Their fingers and legs were intertwined.

"I love you", Kurt said. He had said that sentence a few times the past minutes. "I'm sorry. I was a bad boyfriend. A bad person."

"We hurt you", Puck said. "You have all right in the world to be mad."

"I'm sorry for my comments, Noah."

"It's okay."

"It's not", Kurt whispered with a soft voice.

 

It was dark around them and suddenly, Kurt jumped up.

"I need to text Blaine", he explained and did so. No one asked Kurt what he wrote, they just tried to trust him and hoped he didn't write something stupid.

 

They soon felt his body next to theirs and snuggled up to him.

"You love me, right?"

"Right", both said simultaneously.

"I want to run away."

 

It was silent for a second.

 

"Me too", Sebastian agreed.

"Me too", a third voice said and they shared some kisses before they discussed their plan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a tiny chapter, I know ... but I hope you liked the Puckurt moment!
> 
> And I wanted to thank you all for your kind words to the last chapters. You guys are really amazing!!! *hugs everyone*
> 
> love  
> Aida


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dears!
> 
> This is the longest chapter of the last ones, enjoy!

Kurt and Sebastian were sitting on the backseat, their hands entwined and Kurt's head on Sebastian's shoulder. Puck was driving the car, their luggage was in the trunk.

 

Again, Kurt stared at the Display of his mobile, checking the time. It was 2 a.m.

 

"Dad is in the plane now", he said with relief. "I'm so glad that he was fine with our escape plan. And it was a great idea that he'll go ahead so even if they catch us, they won't hurt him to hurt me."

"Speaking of them, I think someone is following us", Puck whispered and Kurt pressed his body closer against Sebastian's.

 

Puck didn't drive directly to the airport. He used some tiny, barely used roads and when the car still followed them, he was sure.

He stopped the car and took a deep breath.

"Noah, are you sure-"

"I'mma get out and ask them what they want", he answered Sebastian and opened the door to get out.

"But what if-"

 

The car behind them stopped as well, but it didn't turn down the headlights. Sebastian and Kurt got out of the car as well and walked close to Puck.

"Who are you?", Puck screamed to the headlights that suddenly turned off. They had to blink a few times to get their eyes adjusted to the darkness.

 

A woman got out of the car and walked to them. It was Santana.

"Where are you going? Warning Blaine? Have you warned him already?"

"We're just driving a bit", Sebastian lied.

"To forget that scenery", Puck added.

Santana sighed and gripped her gun out of her belt.

"Would you open the trunk, please?"

"Santana-"

"Do it!"

Puck crossed his arms.

"Does he really think that we're trying to escape?"

"He does, yes."

"Me too", another voice said, coming out of the car suddenly. It was Johnson's voice. He got out as well and walked to them.

"Sebby!", Puck said, "thank God it's you."

"Why are you happy to see me?", he asked. "We're not friends anymore. Remember?"

Puck tensed up.

"Sebby-"

"And now open the trunk."

 

"Yes, we're trying to run. We five could escape together", Kurt suggested and Santana let her gun sink down.

"Yeah", Sebastian agreed, "Santana, we know that you want to have your revenge since Rufus killed Britt, but-"

"She wouldn't want you to hurt other people because of her", Puck completed his sentence. "She wasn't like that. She wouldn't want you to be like that."

 

Santana lowered her head.

"I told her I would avenge her death. I vowed it on her grave."

"Stop trying to play your mind games", Johnson said. "Jaimie told us to observe you and report when there's something special. You're trying to run. We'll report you!"

"We will", Santana said and nodded her head, but neither of them gripped their phone to make a call.

 

Suddenly, Puck's phone rang. He stared at the display and held his breath.

"Jamie", he mumbled, answered and turned the loudspeaker on.

"Hello?"

"Puck, I need you", Jaimie screamed desperately. "They're here."

"Who's where?"

"The Anderson gang, they are around my house, trying to get in. I need you and the others-"

"Okay, we'll come immediately. Santana and Johnson are already with us."

"Puckerman-"

"You can count on us!", Puck said and ended the call.

"What the fuck?", Sebastian spat. "This is the perfect moment to run away and you want to help him?"

"He was the first person ever to care about me, I won't let him go down like that."

Santana, Johnson, Kurt and Sebastian exchanged looks.

"I'm gonna help him as well", Santana agreed, "maybe I'll be able to kill Rufus."

Johnson didn't say anything, but he went with Santana.

 

Puck was already back in his car.

"Get in! Hurry up!"

"He can't be serious", Kurt whispered.

"GET IN!", Puck screamed to them. "Or I'll drive away without you."

 

They were in the car, Kurt and Sebastian staring intensively at Puck's head.

"You didn't tell Blaine were Jaimie lives, right, Kurt?", Puck asked.

"What? No – I just told him that we hid a bomb, but that he should go to work nonetheless, to not let them know that I warned him. He should have told the others to run and-"

"And now they're attacking Jaimie", Puck interrupted him. "But how do they know where he lives?"

"Seriously", Sebastian mumbled. "We've been so careless lately, they sure followed us once."

 

*

 

When they reached Jaimie's mansion, there were cars everywhere and the big iron gate was open.

"I gotta help", Puck said, reached into the bag on the passenger seat and pulled a gun out of it.

"Give me one too", Sebastian insisted and Kurt felt like he was in the wrong film.

Puck gave Sebastian his gun and took another one.

"You can wait here, sweetheart!", Puck told Kurt and smiled at him before he ran away. Sebastian kissed Kurt briefly and followed him then.

 

Kurt played nervously with his fingers and stared at the bag. He thought about his dad and hoped that he was safe. Then, he had to think about his soulmates, how stupid they were and pulled a gun out of the bag.

 

He stared at it for a while, felt tears in his eyes, but followed the men he loved.

 

The door of the house was open as well, so he just walked into the hallway. It was really dark in there. The only light source was the moon that shined through the tiny windows. Kurt walked along the walls, never leaving hold off the cold stone with one hand.

Suddenly, he heard gunshots and stood still. They came closer and since he didn't know where to hide, he just pressed himself firmly against the wall and watched the two strange men that were running through the hallway, firing bullets at each other.

 

Kurt was relieved that they hadn't seen him, he felt how fast his head was beating.

He turned around again, walked a few steps and chose one corridor to walk through. It was really dark there since there were no windows.

While Kurt was touching the wall again, he thought about what he would do if he really met someone. Would he be able to fire a bullet to save his own life?

 _Why did I even go into that house?,_ he asked himself and suddenly saw a dark silhouette sitting on the ground. He wasn't sure, but he thought to see some curls. Slowly, he came closer and heard a safety catch being released.

"Don't come closer!", the voice said and Kurt stood still.

"Blaine!", he whispered, "it's me."

"Kurt?"

 

Blaine took a deep breath and could see Kurt's face now, since he was kneeling next to him.

"What happened?", Kurt asked and thought to see sweat on Blaine's forehead.

"I have a bullet in my leg. I can't walk anymore."

Blaine reached out his hand, searched for Kurt's in the darkness and gripped it.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to do what you wrote in your SMS, but it was Dad's idea to attack this night. Now they know that you warned me, I'm really sorry."

Kurt smiled.

"I'm just happy that you're alive."

Blaine laughed.

"Yet."

"Huh?"

"We won't win this night", Blaine whispered. "It was stupid to think one could win in the house of the other person. That this wouldn't work out was sure from the beginning." He stopped talking when there were loud shots above them.

"They will beat retreat soon and they will have to hurry up", Blaine continued. "They will leave me here and then Jaimie will-"  
"No", Kurt decided. "I'm gonna help you."

 

Blaine's arm was wrapped around Kurt's shoulder, Kurt's arm around Blaine's waist. Blaine tried to suppress his moans every time he had to support himself on his aching leg.

"You're doing it well", Kurt praised him and started to feel nervous when there were more shots audible. And they came closer.

They were at the end of the corridor and had to go through the big hallway now. Kurt focused the door that was still wide open. But it was far away. He suddenly doubted that they could reach it before the bullets reached them.

But suddenly, it was silent and they reached the door, went through it and were on the path towards the gate.

"We'll make it, Blaine", Kurt whispered cheerfully. Until now, he hadn't believed it either. They heard screams of people and steps coming closer. Some people passed them, until someone stopped.

"Blaine?", a guy asked. "And who is that?"

"A friend."

"Guys, Blaine is here! He can't walk!"

Some people who had already passed them came running back. They all helped to carry Blaine away.

 

Kurt kept standing on the path when he felt hands wrapping around his waist from behind. Trembling hands, holding him firmly, but not too strong. Sebastian's arms.

"I'm so happy you're safe."

Kurt turned around and stroked Sebastian's neck.

"And you, did you get hurt?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"Where's Noah?"

"In there-"

Kurt widened his eyes.

"Is he-?"

"He's fine."

Kurt sighed in relief.

"Well, he's not fine. I mean he's not hurt, not physically."

Kurt didn't understand anything.

"Johnson."

 

They walked upstairs, Sebastian holding Kurt's hand firmly. They reached the second floor and saw Puck kneeling on the ground, bent over a corpse. He was sobbing unrestrainedly and buried his head into the cold neck of Sebastian Johnson.

 

"Noah!", Kurt breathed and knelt down to him, stroking his trembling back.

"Sebby", Puck whined and cried even harder.

Silently, Kurt continued to pat his back and suddenly felt a fist against his cheek.

"How could you warn your ex, you stupid piece of shit?", Jaimie hissed and wanted to hit him again, but Sebastian repelled the hand.

"It's not Kurt's fault that they came here."

"He warned them!"

"Of course he did", Puck said and stood up, rubbing his eyes. "He is human, after all. Like all of us." Jessica, Santana, Sam and the others gathered around them. "We protect the people we care about. You should just stop to expect us to do impossible things. You're behaving like a monster and if you hit Kurt once more, I'll be gone. And we all know I'm the best person you have."

"Are you trying to blackmail me? Why don't you tell your boyfriends about your missions-"

"They know that I'm a murderer", Puck said, "and they still love me."

 

Jaimie looked up and down Kurt's body.

"Suggestion", Puck started, "we'll arrange a meeting. All of them against all of us. A final battle. We'll end that fight as soon as possible."

The others agreed and Jaimie shook his head.

"Since when are you the boss?"

"That was just a suggestion!"

"I could call Blaine", Kurt agreed and Jaimie sighed.

"Fine, call him."

  
"Blaine, it's me, I have the loudspeaker on."

"Yeah?"

"Jaimie-"

"Our group against yours, tomorrow night in the old warehouse at the end of the city. A final fight", Jaimie interrupted Kurt.

"Fine", Rufus' voice answered.

 

*

 

"And we don't escape now because?", Kurt asked when they were back in Kurt's old room. Sebastian raised one brow and stared to Puck.

"Rufus killed Sebby", Puck said with cold eyes. "I saw it, I wasn't fast enough to save him."

Kurt reached his hand out to stroke Puck's head. They were sitting on the bed, Kurt in the middle.

"We're so sorry that you lost him", he spoke for him and Sebastian.

Puck nodded and swallowed.

"He will pay", was all he said before he laid down and closed his eyes.

 

It was dawn when Sebastian woke up. So he had slept for one hour, maybe two. He saw Puck next to him and looked around in the room. Kurt wasn't there.

 

He found him in the kitchen, sitting at the table, his eyelids heavy and red.

"Babe?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes and looked at Sebastian.

"I-I wanted to break up with you."

Sebastian contracted his brows.

"Here", Kurt said and shoved a piece of paper over the table to Sebastian. He started to read.

 

_When you wake up, I'll be gone. I want you to forget me since I never really loved you. I just played with you. I'm a bad person, stop thinking about me._

_K._

 

Sebastian didn't understand and looked to Kurt.

"I wanted to go ahead with that plan, but – I couldn't", Kurt mumbled and cried again. "My intention was to make you go on, but I-I couldn't lie like that. So I wrote that." He gave Sebastian another letter.

 

_Dear loved ones,_

_When you wake up, I'll be gone. It's not that I don't love you. I really do. But I can't do this anymore. I can't go through this life and see blood and dead people and hurt others.  
I just can't._

_I'm so sorry._

_Please forgive me._

_K._

 

"I definitely like the second one better."

"And yet – I am still here", Kurt laughed. "I couldn't make myself leaving you. I couldn't."

Sebastian smiled sadly and sat on the tabletop opposite of Kurt's chair, stroking his neck.

"Why does he want his stupid revenge? I mean he told Santana that revenge is-"

"I tried talking to him. It's useless", Sebastian added with a sad voice. Kurt sighed and blinked his tears away.

"This night will be the last time when we have to do this. And by the end of this week, we will be with your dad in LA, I promise", Sebastian said and looked deeply into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you so much", Kurt whined and received a tender kiss on his lips.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: In my original idea, the story was completely different:  
> Kurt doesn't sleep with his boyfriends for a much longer time! He doesn't want to at all, because he decides to break up with them before he has to go on his first mission. He wants to tell them that he breaks up with them, but then they sing TOGETHER the I've been waiting- song. Kurt is so emotional that he starts to cry and admits that he loves them. They have their first sex. After it, Kurt jumps out of the bed, writes the first letter and goes with his dad to LA. Due to the holidays, he finds a job as a pole dancer (his dad has no clue). Two months later, Puck and Bas (not together anymore) have a mission together in LA and see Kurt in that club. They follow him backstage and meet Kurt's boyfriend Elliott (hehehehehehehe Adam Lambert heheheheheeeeee). Drama, drama, you know me.  
> They insult him, are mad and mean until Kurt tells them that he really loves them ... But he admits that he can't be a criminal. They start a long distance relationship and have lots of skype-sex 3:) ...  
> In the end, Kurt sees that he has to be with them ...
> 
> Well, to be honest,  
> 1) I was too lazy to write that since that extra plot would've made everything 15 chapters or so longer  
> 2) I didn't want too much drama, I mean their life is hard enough!
> 
> The second idea was to let him write the second letter, but I decided him to stay. To make it clear that they belong together.
> 
> So. Now you know :D
> 
> I wanted to thank you for your reviews and everything!! <3
> 
> The next chapter will be the last of main plot. The last chapter will be an epilogue.
> 
> love  
> Aida


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le sigh*

They were standing opposite each other in the old warehouse. The Anderson's had 12 on their side, Jaimie 13. Kurt was staring at Blaine. His face was sweaty, his eyes filled with pain when he was standing on both of his feet.

"This will be the final battle", Rufus said.

"Our fight will be ended today when one of us dies", Jaimie agreed. Slowly, Puck and Sebastian were moving their bodies in front Kurt. Kurt stared into the distance, tried to remember their strategy. Running away into different directions, hiding ...

"Let's end this today", Rufus said and stepped back.

"Ready?", Jaimie asked.

"Always."

They started counting to three. And by three, the Anderson's started to fire while Jaimie's group started to run away.

"Cowards!", Rufus screamed and they started to run after them.

 

Puck, Sebastian and Kurt reached another section of the big hall. In this smaller hall were empty iron shelves and they ran all the way to the end of the hall where they hid behind the last shelf.

"This is stupid", Kurt whispered. "They will get us nonetheless."

"We won't get killed today", Puck mumbled. "Rufus will get killed, but not us."

Kurt pressed his body against his soulmates and heard shots coming closer.

"Have I ever told you that I'm aware you're my soulmates?"

Puck and Sebastian smiled at each other.

"Never", Sebastian breathed.

"It's the truth", Kurt continued. "I love you and if I had to spend my life without you, I would spend every day thinking about you, missing you."

"That's really cute, but can you say that later this night again, please?", Puck asked. "I'm feeling a bit distracted now."

"We'll be dead later", Kurt said with a wobbly voice.

"We will survive", Sebastian said as he patted Kurt's leg, but he stopped moving when they heard steps. Puck and Sebastian bent forward and aimed for the person. They waited until the man was close enough and fired simultaneously.

 

They walked to them and took his gun away. Kurt ran to his soulmates and stared at the person who had one bullet in each of his legs. He was moaning but Kurt knew that he would survive. They left him on the ground and ran away.

 

Just when they wanted to turn left into another corridor, they saw four people from Anderson's group directly in front of them. They didn't fire.

"The guy on the photo", one said.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Which photo?", Puck asked as he was aiming at them.

One of them showed them a photo of Kurt.

"Blaine said we mustn't hurt him."

"But the two others aren't on that photo", another one said and the three started to run away. They could turn right, just before one bullet hit Sebastian.

"Fuck", Sebastian hissed as they kept running, "that was close."

"Are you still thinking Blaine is a bad person?", Kurt asked.

"99% of his life, yes", Puck answered and Sebastian laughed.

"I come round to his opinion", Sebastian agreed.

 

They went into another hall, met a strange guy who stared at Kurt with a puzzled expression. Puck sighed and hit him with his gun against his head so that he fell to the ground.

"So we did two already, Jaimie has killed three by now, probably", Puck said.

"Santana one, maybe two", Sebastian explained.

"Let's assume one. Rinaldo is probably dead. Jessica ... I think Jessica has done two. What do you think?"

"No, not within that short amount of time", Sebastian agreed.

"The others are useless, so the Anderson's still have five people left. Maybe two more, maximum."

 

Kurt took a deep breath.

"I'm sure Blaine is fine", Sebastian tried to cheer him up.

"He has a bullet in his right leg from last night."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"He's a fighter."

 

Kurt nodded and followed them into the big hall from before. They saw Blaine leaning against a wall, blood on his right shoe and around his right foot.

"Blaine!", Kurt screamed and ran to him. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better!", Blaine laughed and let Kurt hug him.

"Thanks for doing that with that photo."

"You think I'd let them kill you?", Blaine asked with a smile and looked at Kurt's boyfriends.

"Jaimie and Rufus are in the hall over there", Blaine said and nodded into a direction. "You wouldn't help me to get there, would you?"

 

Sebastian and Puck didn't want to and yet did each of them let Blaine wrap an arm around their shoulders so that they could almost carry him. Before they reached the hall, they had to turn left and saw two guys pressing Santana on the ground, starting to remove her catsuit.

"Stop it, you pigs!", Blaine said.

"But Blaine-"

"Release her, goddamnit!"

The two of them looked at each other and released Santana who zipped her suit back up. She swore something in Spanish and spat at them, but Kurt pulled her back.

"Don't provoke them."

"What is this supposed to mean?", one asked Blaine who obviously had help from the foe.

"We're having a ceasefire", Blaine explained, still his arms around Sebastian and Puck.

"What? No, Rufus would never-"

"I'm the only Anderson in this room which means I'm the boss and you do what I say!", Blaine yelled and sighed then. "We're going to dad and Jaimie, I saw them running into that hall over there", Blaine explained. "Do what you want."

 

The two followed them while Blaine had support by Kurt's boyfriends as Kurt held Santana's hand.

 

They entered the hall and although Blaine wasn't the only Anderson in the room anymore, none of them started to fire. They stared at the two men, standing opposite each other and yelling with their guns in their hands.

They noticed that someone entered the hall, but they didn't pay attention to them since they didn't attack them.

"Admit it!", Jaimie screamed, "admit that you killed Anna!"

Sebastian looked to Puck.

"Anna? Jaimie's soulmate?", he asked him and Puck nodded.

"I didn't kill her!"

"You pushed her in front of the train!"

"You're just mad because she let me fuck her!"

"She loved me, we were soulmates! She would've never wanted to sleep with you, you ugly pig! You raped her!"

"Okay fine, yes I raped your girl!"

Jaimie unlocked the safety catch.

"You raped -" Blaine started and hobbled closer to them with the help of Puck and Sebastian. "What about mum?"

"Your mum was dead by then", Rufus replied without looking to his son.

"Why did you do it?", Jaimie asked, rather screamed to Rufus.

"She was hot."

"You were jealous of me. You always have been jealous, even back then in school."

The others exchanged looks. They hadn't known any of that.

"You wish."

"Why then?"

"I do what I want."

"You killed her!"

"I didn't."

"You raped her and then, instead of letting her go back to me, you pushed her in front of the train."

Rufus smiled.

"I wanted to bring her back to you, but she jumped before the train by herself."

 

Jaimie had tears in his eyes and somehow, Puck felt the urge to hug him.

"Because she felt so broken because of what you had done to her", Jaimie said with a wobbly voice. "So ... you really killed her, you bastard!"

"I won", Rufus said.

"You won? I never wanted to win against you, I wanted to live my life. You wanted that stupid competition."

"You're just saying that because I'm the winner. I have more money, I have a child and you have been lonely since years. A pity that Anna killed herself with your unborn baby in her stomach."

Kurt held his breath.

"What?", Jaimie asked.

"She told me that she was pregnant before I raped her."

 

Both fired many times and hit the other person in their chest. The men sank on the ground and Blaine let himself fall on his aching knees.  
"Dad, Dad!"

 

Puck knelt next to Jaimie, looked at his chest and knew that he would die soon. He tried to smile at him and gripped his hands.

"You won", Puck said encouragingly when he looked into his watery eyes. "Because you never stopped loving her. She will know that when you'll meet again."

 

"Dad!", Blaine yelled at him, "tell me my soulmate's name."

"It's the name of a man", his dad whispered.

"You don't say?!", Blaine hissed. "Tell me!"

Rufus stared at the ceiling and laughed.

"Tell me before you'll die!", he screamed and shook his dad's shoulders, but he realized that he was dead. The evil smile still on his lips.

 

The others looked at each other and laid their guns down one by one. Kurt pressed himself against Sebastian. They waited next to Puck who still sat next to Jaimie's corpse.

 

The three of them were the last to leave the building.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second last chapter and because I'm afraid to forget someone I wanted to thank:  
> Emily, my beta who saved me on so many ways. I love you and I hope you find all the happiness you deserve.  
> Anna, for the original idea of this story. Without you, there wouldn't have been any word of this fic.  
> You, my readers, for supporting me and reading the stuff I write about that crazy ot3.
> 
> The last chapter will be an epilogue.  
> I tried to put as much fluff in into it as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you liked that Blaine isn't such an asshole (anymore). And I hope you don't hate Jaimie so much, since you know his reasons now.
> 
> thanks for everything,  
> love,  
> Aida


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. I don't want to babble so much now. More notes are at the end of the story.
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter!

5 years later

 

"No, no, no and again: NO!", Puck said and looked at himself in the big mirror. "I don't want makeup on my face."

"You've seen the latest pics of you on the stage without makeup with the spotlights on", Kurt said calmly. "All men wear makeup on the stage."

Puck pouted his lips.

"You looked like a sweating-"

"But just a bit", Puck obeyed and sat on one chair.

Kurt smiled, spread his legs and sat on Puck's lap.

"You've been waiting all day long to sit on me like that, right?", Puck asked and laid his hands on Kurt's butt cheeks.

"Maybe", Kurt laughed and applied some makeup on his face.

 

They were in a big, bright room. In the corners of the room were many clothes on rods. Puck was sitting before a big table with a very large mirror.

The door got opened and Sebastian entered, he was holding a bottle of water in his hand. He stared at Kurt's butt and smiled.

"Your ass is looking better day by day, my love", he said and kissed the back of Kurt's head. Kurt laughed, turned around and kissed Sebastian's lips.

He was done with Puck's face and wanted to stand up, but Puck gripped his hips and pulled his pelvis against his.

Kurt laughed and looked to Sebastian.

"Help me, Bas!"

Sebastian grinned, walked behind Kurt and sat on Puck's lap as well, pressing his crotch against Kurt's behind.

"You two are not heavy at all!", Puck said and Kurt and Sebastian started to laugh. Kurt felt Sebastian hugging him tightly from behind and closed his eyes when he laid his chin on Puck's shoulder. They were silent for a while, listened to each other's breathing and inhaled their scents.

"I love you", Kurt whispered and his soulmates said the same.

"And I love our band", Kurt continued.

Sebastian stood up and drank some water.

"But if you decide to go to Broadway instead", Sebastian said, "we would be happy for you, really. And your degree is really good."

"Yeah", Kurt said, "I love Broadway, but I also love singing our own songs and being loved by people for being the way we are."

Kurt stood up as well.

"Right now I want to spend every day with you. Singing and dancing with you, that's like a dream that came true."

"Don't forget the sex", Puck breathed with a grin and the two others started to grin as well.

"Yeah, our sex is great", Kurt said without blushing.

"When will you wear the collar?", Puck asked. Now, Kurt blushed.

"I mean you already wore it", Puck continued, "I saw that you put it on yesterday when I was passing the bathroom."

Kurt opened his mouth.

"I was just ... looking at how it suits my neck."

 

The three of them had been playing around with some stuff lately. Sebastian was way more open minded now. And he started to realize that he had hated BDSM because he hated to be at the receiving part. But looking at Kurt when he was tied up made him rethink his opinion on that issue.

But no one pushed the other one to do something they didn't want to.

They had all time in the world to explore what they wanted and needed.

 

The door got opened again. An overweight black girl with a big smile entered the room.

"Are you ready?", she asked.

"Not yet, Unique", Sebastian replied. "Noah hasn't changed his clothes yet."

"I don't feel like changing my clothes", Puck said, gripped Kurt again and pulled him back on his lap.

Unique smiled.

"The crowd is getting unsettled."

"Just ten minutes more", Kurt said and Unique nodded and closed the door behind her.

 

Kurt smiled and stared at the ring on his annulary when Puck kissed his neck. They have been wearing the same ring since two years. It was a promise ring, rather a proposal ring. Kurt's smile vanished.

"Don't be sad", Sebastian said and stroked through his hair. "We will be married someday."

"Why can't three people marry?", Kurt asked. "I don't get that."

"They needed some years to let people of the same sex marry", Puck whispered in Kurt's ear. "Give them more time. And in the meantime we still have to collar to show the world that you are ours."

 

Kurt couldn't hide his smile and felt Sebastian's lips on his.

"And now get changed!", Kurt said to Puck. He sighed, but agreed and changed his clothes.

"Uhh", Sebastian laughed as he stared on his mobile, "Blaine and Kurt are in another country again." He showed Kurt the new photo of Blaine and his soulmate, being in Berlin. That photo had just been posted online.

"I'm really glad they finally found each other", Kurt said with a smile. "And I want to go to Europe as well!"

 

"Didn't our manager say that we'll be having a European tour next year?", Puck asked.

"Yeah, but that's work. I want a vacation", Kurt said and put his hands on his hips. His soulmates laughed.

"I love you", Sebastian whispered and pressed soft kisses on Kurt's lips.

 

Unique walked into the room again.

"Um?"

"We're ready", Kurt decided and looked to Puck who slipped into the second shoe.

 

They were heading upstairs, hearing the crowd louder with every step they came closer to the stage. Kurt looked down on his hands. One was holding Puck's, one was holding Sebastian's. He looked to their backs and suddenly had to think about how happy he was here in LA. And even his dad was happy.

Burt had finally accepted their relationship and he was married again.

Carole wasn't his soulmate, but she made Burt feel less half. She made him happy and that's all Kurt wanted for his dad.

 

They reached the stage. Puck was already gripping his electric guitar and played some chords, making the crowd scream louder.

"Have I told you lately how happy I am?", Kurt asked his two partners. Puck laughed.

"No, and as always: your timing could be better."

Kurt stared at the ground and closed his eyes.

"I love you so much. The life we have is so great. I mean we earn enough to live a really good life, just with our music."

"Yeah, who would've thought that!", Sebastian said.

"Anyway, I'm – I'm so happy that you kidnapped me that day."

Sebastian and Puck burst into laughter.

"You're the first victim of us to ever say that", Puck admitted.

"That day was the beginning of something so special to me", Kurt began and looked at the two men with a loving smile. "I don't know whether I will go to Broadway one day or not. I don't know how my life will be like in a few years. But I'm not afraid at all." He took their hands and squeezed them, his heartbeat mixing with the noise the crowd made. "Because there is one thing I know for sure: We'll be together until we die. And this knowledge takes all my insecurities, all the bad feelings away and the only feeling left is happiness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you're happy with the end. Kurt is not at Broadway yet, but he can if he wants to :)
> 
> And you know that I won't write multiple chapter fics anymore, but I have this Puckurtbastian smut-series and I might add one or two porn chapters. Not now, not next week, but I think at one point, I will add something.  
> Just that you know.
> 
> I wanted to thank you for everything. I think without all your nice reviews, I couldn't have made myself continue writing my original story that I hope to publish soon. Thanks for the nice words and the time we spent discovering new worlds.  
> That you read my story (stories) made me extremely happy. So happy that I can't even find words to describe that feeling.  
> I wish you all a great life.
> 
> P.S. I re-updated this chapter since I heard there were problems with writing reviews
> 
> love  
> Aida


End file.
